The BU TreBellas
by Pitchslapped15
Summary: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.**

* * *

 **ROC House Women's Fitness Spa**

Completely engaged in her pilates workout, the former leader of the Bellas and now Masters candidate tapped her bluetooth device to answer an incoming call.

"This is Aubrey Posen."

 _ **"Ms. Posen...this is Mark Burnett, Executive Producer for NBC's The Sing-Off. Are you the one who forwarded us the flash drive?"**_

"Yes, Mr. Burnett." she responded with hope. This was the call she was waiting for since getting the idea to submit the Bellas for the singing competition. Stopping her workout immediately, she stepped outside the club to continue her call.

 _ **"We were very impressed with the Bella's ICCA win history and would like to extend an invitation to come to Los Angeles and be one of sixteen groups competing on the 2014 season."**_

"Aca-Scuse Me?" she blurted out without thinking. "You were impressed?" she reiterated his compliment as she needed more validation. "Oh, my God!" she mouthed to herself.

 _ **"Yes Ms. Posen, we don't get many all female groups with as much talent as the Bellas. Are you interested in being on our show?"**_

"Yes! Of course we're interested!"

" _ **Excellent! My assistant, Lindsey will be in touch with you and will take care of everything. We film August through September, will that be a problem with your University?"**_

"No Sir, it shouldn't. We have plenty of time to make arrangements with our professors."

 _ **"Very good! So does this mean you accept our invitation?"**_

"Yes Sir, on behalf of the Bellas...we accept!"

 _ **"Fantastic! It was a pleasure speaking with you Ms. Posen and we look forward to having you on our show. Please contact my assistant if you have any questions."**_

"Thank you Sir, and I will! See you in a few months."

* * *

 **Barden - Performing Arts Center**

The following day Aubrey dropped the aca-bomb on the Bellas who weren't prepared for what their bile retching former captain had in store for them. Since deciding to stay on at Barden, the blonde accepted her role as part of the award winning a cappella group under the leadership of Beca and Chloe, even though she was still opinionated and tried to exert her will over others at times.

"Ladies...I have some aca-amazing news." she silenced the room with her teaser. "Please take your seats...you'll want to hear this." All but the co-captains sat on the bleachers and waited for the announcement.

"You're finally graduating and leaving Atlanta?" Without hesitation Beca stepped forward and smart mouthed to her on again, off again adversary. "Ouch!" she yelped as her red headed best friend pinched her arm.

"Be nice!" Chloe scolded her. "Let's hear what she has to say."

"I am being nice." Beca sulked, rubbing her arm, then turned to face the blonde. "Seriously, are you leaving?"

"Haha!" Aubrey responded with a fake smile, hiding her irritation for the younger woman who would always be known to her as the _'oath breaker'_. "Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me for another year, so get used to it."

"Swell." the Bella leader sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, we haven't got all day. What's this news of yours?"

"Okay!" She brought her hands together creating a clap as she opened with way too much enthusiasm. "I've sent in footage of our ICCA performances to NBC Studios in Los Angeles and they _loved_ us. Anyway, we've passed their audition process and have been formally invited to compete on The Sing-Off!" Pukemeister Posen finally divulged her news to some very excited Bellas who's whoops and hollers filled the room. "We're going to be famous!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Beca's voice rose a few decibels to quiet the space. "So let me get this straight. You went behind our back and submitted us, ALL ON YOUR OWN, so the Bellas could appear on some dipshit singing show on network TV?"

"Um...Erm...Um...well... When you put it that way...um, I guess I kind of did." smiling nervously, Aubrey took a defensive step away from her pint sized nemesis, then continued. "Look Bec-ah," she used her name in the usual condescending tone that felt like fingernails to a chalkboard to her replacement. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on things and you have the pitch pipe now-"

"Keep going..." Beca interrupted her thought process, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And let's not forget who resurrected the Bellas from performing your estrogen filled set wearing those God awful flight uniforms and crippling heels...I still can't believe I performed that crap." Letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes, Beca continued her rant. "I'm not about to let you come in here and fuck things up again. We're not only repeat ICCA champions, people actually come to our performances and like us."

"Yes...which is the reason I did this for us. Like my father once said, _you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs_ , and I think you all know what I mean."

"I don't" Amy mumbled to herself as she looked around to some of the girls who nodded in agreement.

"Here's another proverb for you." Beca thought carefully about her words. " _Too many cooks spoils the broth._ So get the hell out of my kitchen!"

"Beca...I just wanted to do something nice for a change." Aubrey was filled with sincerity as she looked to the girls she'd grown to love. "The aca-Gods have spoken and we've been invited to L.A. for two months starting in August. This is an opportunity of a lifetime."

"What about our courses?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Jessica agreed. "That's a long time to miss especially since most of us are graduating next year."

"I've already spoken with the Dean, and as long as our professors let us do the course work ahead of time or make it up over the holiday break, we can go."

"Okay, that's great but how the hell are we supposed to come up with that kind of money?" The black Bella inquired. "Two months is a long time in L.A.."

"It's all handled, Cynthia Rose." The blonde answered with confidence. "Barden has agreed to sponsor us by helping with some of our expenses."

"Yeah...and we can hold more bikini car washes to make up for the rest!" Fat Amy added her two cents. "My sexy fat arse can fund the entire season for us."

"Thank you, Amy but that won't be necessary." Aubrey chuckled at the chubby blonde who always managed to make everyone laugh. "Our calendar is filled with gigs which, should cover the rest of our expenses and then some."

"Oh, my God!" Chloe squeaked. "This is aca-awesome!"

Beca shot a look of contempt at her co-captain and best friend who really was the typical ginger.

"Well guys...I hope you have fun because I'm not going." The alt-girl's mind was made up. "I'm not about to be exploited to the world on some American Idol rip off show. Plus, I don't want to be separated from Jesse that long."

"Same here." Stacie's eyes momentarily left her nails as she continued to file them. "My hunter wouldn't survive twenty-four hours without Donald."

"Squeak!" Lilly made a high pitched sound that didn't sound human.

"Oh! That means she won't leave Kolio behind either." Beca played translator for the Asian Bella who smiled mischievously in response.

"C'mon ladies, I'm willing to be apart from Uni. We're supposed to be independent women, do we really need them?"

"You're just saying that because you're not fucking him." Stacie mumbled to herself without looking up from her nails, earning a smirk from Beca and snickers from the girls within earshot. "And boy does she need to get laid..."

Trying to conceal her amusement, Beca put her arm around the blonde's shoulder. "I'll tell you what, Bree. Find a way to include the guys in this little adventure of yours, and we'll consider it."

"But Beca...it doesn't work that way. They're expecting an all female group."

"Look! You got us into this!" The Bella leader lashed back as she stepped away from her. "Find a way to make it happen or it's NO for all of us."

"That's actually a great idea." Chloe piped up. "I've watched the show since 2009 and no all female group has ever won. Maybe we could ask them to join us."

"The Bellas and Trebles competing together?" Aubrey huffed while crossing her arms. "I don't think so."

"Beca and Chloe are right." The hip hop Bella stood in between her co-captains. "We would stand a better chance against the other groups."

"I'm not saying yes but what's the maximum number of members they'll allow on a team?" Beca inquired. "And how many songs would we need to prepare?"

"Teams are limited to a maximum of twenty and we'll need a few songs to get through the earlier elimination rounds." Aubrey explained. "The show will choose genre and theme but song selection and arrangements are at the discretion of the groups. It's encouraged to have a variety of songs from different eras prepared including pop/rock, country, hip hop and R&B." she paused to take a breath. "After the elimination rounds, the remaining groups will have a week to prepare two songs that will be performed in front of a live audience but will be edited before actually airing on TV. There's also an opening number each week that we'll have to participate in as long as we're still in it."

"Damn girl! You really researched this shit." CR was officially impressed with the blonde's knowledge of the show but looked to her brunette leader for her opinion. "What do you think?"

"I think if we joined forces with the guys we could potentially kick some ass." Beca responded, then turned her attention to her predecessor. "Contact the show and see if they'll accept us with the Trebles. If they agree to it, we'll meet with the Dean and get the ball rolling." Letting out a deep sigh Beca ran her fingers through her hair. "So, what's at stake here? What's the prize?"

The aca-Nazi looked defeated because she wasn't getting her way. The Bellas were always her baby but now she was being told to include the Trebles, whom she always considered the enemy.

"Our flights and hotel accommodations would be covered by the network, however we're responsible for getting ourselves to and from rehearsals and the show. Each of us would also receive a weekly stipend to cover our meals." The post grad paused with a sigh. "The winner gets a $200,000 cash prize, a Sing-Off trophy, be part of a live traveling tour, and most importantly...a recording contract with Epic Records / Sony Music."

"Nice." Beca commented as she started to warm up to the idea as she considered their futures. "Make the call and do whatever it takes to include the guys." Beca concluded as she began to pack up her Macbook. "I'll be at the Treble house tonight so I'll discuss this with Jesse."

"Alright, aca-bitches...you can all thank me later because I, Fat Amy have the perfect name for our aca-amazing group." The Aussie took to her feet, walked passed a perturbed looking Aubrey and stood with her co-captains. Deliberately delaying giving the name, she put her arms around their shoulders and let the suspense build. "Wait for it..." she teased, then finally came out with it. "The TreBellas."

And there you have it...the story of how the Bellas and Trebles came together for a common goal and took Hollywood by storm, changing the face of America's favorite singing competition...The Sing-Off.

* * *

A/N: I've had this crazy idea in my head since last year and finally got around to writing it. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.**

* * *

With a good amount of persuasion Aubrey was successful in convincing the studio executives at NBC to accept them with the addition of the Trebles, but with some conditions she never saw coming and had to reluctantly agree to. She knew that some people wouldn't be thrilled with the arrangement, but did it for the group.

Painting a picture of how the Trebles were once the main rivals of the Bellas and how the two groups set aside their differences to come together for a common goal was a start, but it wasn't good enough.

Aubrey sent in additional footage of the Trebles and Bellas mixing it up during their riff-offs in order to persuade the suits that a talented group of ICCA champions could apply a cappella to any song on the spot and blow away their competition. They were impressed, but still didn't buy it.

As a final effort Aubrey spoke about the leaders of each group being in a committed relationship and even shared footage of their public 'make-out session' following the Bellas first ICCA victory. The brains behind the show loved the new pitch and decided the condition of having them there would be to exploit their relationship and showcase Beca and Jesse as America's sweetheart aca-couple. It was a marketing ploy the public would eat up and ultimately was the deciding factor to being accepted on the show.

..ooOoo..

For the next couple of months the Bellas and Trebles set aside any differences they once had and practiced together for hours every day to perfect their new sound which, turned out to be richer in every way. They performed songs from different eras and genres, manipulating the arrangements for test audiences including their community and campus, raising enough money for their expenses in L. A.. It was the collaboration of the century that worked well for them, and with Beca's expert mixing skills, they're arrangements were full of complexity, elevating their vocals to a higher level that would set them apart from their competition.

NBC had sent out film crews all over the country to get video footage of their rehearsal sessions and local performances. Interviews with family, friends and professors in some cases were conducted to showcase this season's participants. Even Gail and John from _'Let's Talk-Appella'_ were interviewed for seeing these young adults evolve from the mediocre to extraordinary in just two years. When the crews finally reached Barden, they not only fulfilled the task of getting the scoop behind the ICCA winning a cappella sensation, they saw first hand how these young people were praised by the university and adored by the community, who had single handedly put their city on the map.

With fifteen a cappella members consisting of 9 Bellas (Beca, Aubrey, Chloe, Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Lilly, Ashley and Jessica) and 6 Trebles (Jesse, Benji, Donald, Unicycle, Kolio and Bumper), the TreBellas were officially formed.

After his short-lived stint as back-up singer to John Mayer ended, Bumper moved back to Atlanta to finish his degree and was reluctantly accepted into the group. The guy was considered to be the biggest douchebag but had a set of pipes that was needed to balance out their sound. With Bumper and Amy being reunited, everyone knew things would be getting interesting once they arrived in the City of Angels.

After months of preparation, they were finally ready and en route to LAX to embark on the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Delta Flight - Somewhere between Atlanta & Los Angeles**

Sitting together Jesse took the center seat between Beca and Benji.

With Beca seated by the window, Benji took the aisle seat so he could entertain some of the Bellas with his insipid card tricks. Concerned for his girlfriend's well-being, Beca had been working day and night to get her course work completed while arranging a multitude of songs in case they made it passed the elimination rounds. She was under a lot of pressure and refused to be distracted with so much riding on her abilities. To help her out, Jesse took over her DJ gig at the radio station so she could concentrate her efforts on her studies and their music. Beca was not only was a leader to the Bellas, with the Trebles on board they accepted her as their captain knowing what a genius she was with music.

"Are you okay?" Beca's boyfriend of two years asked softly while holding her hand. "You're looking more pale than usual and you're very cold."

"It's just nerves." She responded coolly, leaning on the window. "I'll be fine."

With that admittance Jesse's concerns were justified because of all the years he'd known Beca, she never showed any nervousness in regards to competition. She usually had enough confidence for all of the Bellas and never doubted her abilities, so this was definitely out of the ordinary. Something just wasn't right with the young woman he loved like no other, but he wasn't going to press the issue while flying at an altitude of 40,000 feet. With the rest of the gang being rowdy with excitement, Jesse got the attention of one of the flight attendants to bring Beca a blanket. Wrapping his arm around his petite girlfriend, she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Los Angeles International Airport (LAX)**

After a five hour flight they touched down at one of the nation's busiest airports. As they proceeded to the baggage claim, the girls stood to the side so the guys could grab their stuff.

"Jeez, Aubrey! Are you sure you brought enough?" Chloe asked as she observed Uni pluck a fourth bag of her designer series luggage along with his oversized duffle from the rotating belt. "I only checked in one large bag and have my carry-on." the ginger added. "What the hell did you bring?"

"Everything." Aubrey admitted, smiling sheepishly while the fifth and final piece of the matching set was located. "You can never have too much."

"Guys..." Jesse got the attention of their friends as he grabbed his and Beca's stuff from the carousel. "Beca only has one small bag plus her Mac." he said with affection as he kissed her on the cheek which, elicited a small grin from her and awes from the group. "It took her like ten minutes to pack. Isn't she adorable? I LOVE traveling with her."

"Dude, I'm so not..." she elbowed him in the ribs. "You're literally one breath away from becoming a eunuch." her empty threat made Jesse shield his balls making their friends laugh at their playful scene. "I only brought what I needed." she explained. "The network is supposed to supply us with wardrobe."

"Actually Beca, it's because you're so tiny." Fat Amy insulted her making their friends crack up even more. "Your clothes would probably fit a Barbie doll."

"I'm not that small." sounding defensive Beca bent down to pick up her laptop bag and stumbled forward. Steadying herself on a concrete column she tried to shake off her disorientation and took some deep breaths to regain her composure.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Jesse asked, grabbing her arm. "What is it?"

"I'm just a little light headed. I haven't been getting much sleep lately." she whispered for Jesse's ears only, swinging her leather bag over her shoulder. "Um...I know you wanted to hang with them later which is fine, but do you mind if I stayed in tonight?"

"I'm not leaving you alone like this." he spoke softly, taking her bag off her shoulder. "We'll stay in together."

"Jesse...I'm fine. I just need to re-"

"Hey guys…" he cut her off making her huff with frustration. Jesse found out pretty early after they starting dating that Beca needed a partner who was assertive and didn't take her shit. It also made her respect him more when she couldn't push him around. "After we check into our rooms we're going to stay in so go to dinner without us."

Pulling the Treble leader to the side, Chloe questioned him. She had tried to get Beca to talk but like always, the brunette shut down. "We all saw what happened just now. What's going on with her?"

"I wish I knew." Jesse exhaled deeply. His girlfriend was such an enigma but that was one of the things he loved about her. She was a closed book and trusted very few people, letting certain people in was special and he was one of them. "She's been working really hard and told me during the flight it was nerves."

"Okay...but the Beca Mitchell we all know doesn't get nervous."

"I know." He responded with a sigh. "I'll take care of her."

* * *

 **Loews Hollywood Hotel**

Settled into a luxury suite, Jesse unpacked their clothes and toiletries while Beca rested on the king size bed. The accommodations were a surprise to them since the gang was separated by gender and had to double up; they appeared to be the exception. With an ensuite bath that included a jacuzzi tub and separate shower big enough for a family of four, they weren't complaining.

Ordering room service, Beca's stomach was unsettled so she opted for a bowl of chicken noodle soup with saltines while Jesse ordered a club sandwich and fries for himself. As they ate at their dining room table, Beca felt better with something in her stomach and even managed a few fries off of Jesse's plate. Taking out her Mac she put on her massive headphones and played back some of their recordings, looking for ways to improve the arrangements they had perfected while still at Barden.

"C'mon...put that away." he insisted, motioning for her to remove her headphones. "Thanks to your efforts, we're prepared. Now it's time for you to relax with one of my awesome massages. How about a hot bath?" Without looking away from her high definition screen she nodded at his idea. Running a bath for his girl, he added some oils and called her over when it was ready. Finally shutting down her computer she put her hair up in a messy bun and began to disrobe. He never got tired of looking at her slender but curvy form as the mere sight of her nakedness turned him on. For once she didn't argue and lowered herself into the hot bubble bath he prepared for her.

"You should join me." she suggested, scooting forward in the oversized multi-jetted tub while Jesse quickly undressed and settled behind her. Hitting a button, the jets fired while he massaged her neck and shoulders. "Mmm...this is nice." she purred as she felt something poke at her backside which, always amused her because she knew it was just the vicinity of her body that elicited this reaction. "I can seriously get used to this." she practically melted under his ministration while he worked out the knots.

"Me too." he agreed as he held her closer to him and nuzzled her neck. "For the next couple of months at least." he commented, reaching around to cup her full breasts which reacted immediately under his touch. "We really should consider getting our own place when we get back."

Pressing herself into his hands, she let out a guttural sound that encouraged him on.

As he massaged her front, she closed her eyes and squirmed under his care while letting out soft moans. With her head tossed back her breathing became more hitched as he kissed along her exposed neck, and then it happened. Arching her back, she sucked in her breath and let out a strangled cry."

"Did you just-"

"Shut up!" she breathed, coming down from an unexpected climax. "Where the hell did that come from?" she was dumbfounded because in all times they'd been together she never orgasmed that quickly.

"Someone is extremely sensitive tonight." he prided himself with getting his girlfriend off without even having sex. "I know I'm a sex God and all but, you've never done that before."

"I know..." she admitted, catching her breath then turned around to face him. Her libido all of a sudden was on overdrive and needed more. Wrapping her arms around his neck she straddled his lap and kissed him passionately. Feeling his desire for her grow, Beca lifted herself and slowly took him inside. "Yes weirdo." she murmured between open mouthed kisses. "We should definitely get our own place...but right now, I need you to shut the fuck up."

* * *

 **Mel's Drive-In - Hollywood, CA**

Meanwhile the gang was enjoying a late meal at one of Hollywood's oldest diners. Full of enthusiasm their voices carried throughout the restaurant as attention was drawn to them. This was the evening before they reported to the studio and they could hardly contain their excitement. With Bumper openly teasing and flirting with Amy; Stacie and Donald gave each other _the look_ ; Lilly and Kolio mumbled God only knows what to each other. Aubrey studied the couples that had been formed over the past couple of years knowing it was Beca's dissolving of the infamous oath after she was made captain that made these relationships possible, including hers with Unicycle. The few members who hadn't hooked up felt a little out of place but did the best they could, given the circumstances.

"So, what do you think they're up to?" Cynthia Rose asked out of the blue.

"He's doing her, what else?" Stacie guessed, getting a predatory look from Donald. "Those two can't keep their hands off each other."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Chloe commented earning a smile from Benji. "Ever since that night in Lincoln Center, they've been inseparable."

"She's an oath breaker!" Aubrey complained. "Years of a Bella tradition lost just so she could get Treble boned."

"Ha! We used to call it Bella boning." Bumper snickered at his own words. "And if a Bella got kicked out for breaking the oath, the dude scored a solo."

"You're such an asshole!" Aubrey seethed as Uni stroked her arm to keep her calm. "I don't know what you see in him, Fat Amy."

"Bumper's a Cunning Linguist."

With a few groans from the gang the Treble traitor smiled on with a giant chip on his shoulder as he turned towards Amy. "So, would you like to have sex later?"

"One hundred percent no!" Fat Amy winked to her boy toy then scooted closer. "Stacie and I changed our sleeping arrangements." she whispered to her partner who grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "She's shacking up with the Big D so my sexy fat arse is all yours."

"Nice." Bumper was impressed and gave Donald a knowing nod.

"Hey guys!" Benji tried to change the subject. "When we get back to the hotel would you like to see some magic tricks I've been working on?" At Jesse's insistence the magician apprentice no longer wore a cape but was still the biggest nerd of the group.

"Oh totes!" Chloe responded almost too quickly as she sprung out of her seat. "Why wait? Let's go back now!" and pulled the young Treble to his feet. Not a minute later they fled the restaurant while the others observed their sudden departure.

"Aca-awkward!" Fat Amy sung, watching the two practically skip to a waiting taxi.

"Did anybody else find that a little strange?" Stacie asked, snuggling closer to Donald.

"You can say that." Aubrey agreed. "Since when are they buddies?" she asked on deaf ears.

"So...who here thinks magic man and the ginger are playing hide the salami?" The Aussie's words trailed off as the gang broke out into laughter at the ridiculous sound of it. "Nah...I didn't think so either."

* * *

A/N: With the gang finally in L.A. things are about to get interesting. Please review and let me know what you think is going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.**

* * *

 **NBC Studios - Burbank, CA**

The following day all contestants of the 2014 season met up at Stage Complex 11. The place was crowded and chaotic as the registration process was underway. To show unity the TreBellas wore blue jeans, white t-shirts and black leather jackets with their group name and logo decorated on back which, had been created by a local sponsor of the university. To honor the Bella's tradition, each female tied their blue and yellow paisley handkerchief around their wrists and donned the same yellow gold hoop earrings they had worn in previous ICCA competitions.

Aubrey took on the responsible of keeping them organized, including scheduling rehearsals and interviews as well as making sure all the required paperwork was completed and signed while Beca and Jesse were in charge of music selection and arrangements. Chloe and Stacie did the choreography for the group and wardrobe was handled by Jessica and Ashley. The rest of the gang were happy just to be included and made it known they would be supportive in any way possible.

With Beca feeling more rested, she assumed the role of leader as they all stuck together and waited for direction.

They were led to an adjacent auditorium with a raised stage that had enough seating for a concert venue. Taking their assigned seats, the audience consisted of their competition, media and photographers from all over the country, since this would be the first time this season's line up was being unveiled. The three celebrity judges were also present; Ben Folds, a singer-songwriter from Ben Folds Five, Shawn Stockman, a member of Boyz II Men and Jewel, a multi Grammy winning singer-songwriter. The three took the stage alongside the show's host Nick Lachey where they welcomed the groups, gave a brief biography of themselves and then offered inspirational speeches to the contestants. The show's producer, Deke Sharon was next up and gave insight and direction to the hopeful faces whose attention was drawn to the stage.

"Thank you for coming and for being part of the 2014 season. For the next few days you'll meet here and all of you will be involved in learning an opening number. On Thursday there will be a dress rehearsal in Hollywood and on Friday we'll start filming in front of a live audience. Today we're just going to have each group introduce themselves and then perform a song of your choice. Our panel will critique your performance to give you a taste of what to expect and offer some suggestions to enhance your performances, but don't worry, nobody will be eliminated...at least not yet."

Pausing so the nervous laughter could subside, Deke walked over to the TreBellas and continued.

"Each week we'll be spotlighting a group and show footage that was taken early on before you arrived here. This season we'll be starting off with a group out of the south who auditioned by sending in footage of their recent ICCA wins; The Barden University TreBellas. Please stand so your competition can see you." After a brief applause they took their seats again. "After all groups have performed, there will be a press conference and photoshoot. These publicity stills will be used throughout the season. Is Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson here?" The two looked at each other then raised their hands slowly wondering why they were being singled out. "Oh good...they made it." Deke said, acknowledging the executive producer. "We need to have a word with you two later, so stick around."

The couple exchanged puzzled looks, then turned to Aubrey who looked anywhere but at them. When Beca realized what she had done, she nearly became unglued.

"You didn't!" she whisper shouted, narrowing her eyes at the blonde who looked guilty. "Aubrey! What the hell have you done?"

"You said to do whatever I had to, to include the Trebles...so I did." Aubrey whispered back looking apologetic. "I'm sorry Beca, but I had no choice. You two are going to become America's sweetheart aca-couple."

"OH FUCK!" Beca and Jesse cursed to themselves, then slumped back into their seats waiting for their group to be called up. It now occurred to them why they were given special accommodations compared to everyone else.

* * *

With the group order selected randomly to perform, the TreBellas waited patiently until it was their turn to be called up on stage. Like the groups before them a brief background was given by the captain, or in this case Aubrey had it written down for Beca to read, explaining how the group was formed as well as what they hoped to accomplish from the competition. Beca tried to ignore the real reason why they were there and purposely deviated from Aubrey's manuscript as she went on about how the Bellas, under the current leadership had consecutively won the ICCA's two years in a row and prior to that, how the Treblemakers dominated the title, who now graciously joined them. Beca introduced each member and was about to turn over the microphone when reporters began to ask about her relationship with Jesse. As she was about to answer, Deke interrupted and reminded the media there would be a press conference concluding the performances of the day.

"So...what will you be performing for us?" Deke asked.

Beca looked to the group and smirked. "This song is kind of special to us and what blackmailed...I mean, got me involved with a cappella which, is another story." she sighed. "Ready Chlo? Ready guys?" They nodded to her. "We're going to attempt David Guetta's Titanium."

The gang took their positions as Beca stood in the center, blew the pitch pipe and quietly counted off.

"One...two...three...four."

Chloe had her back to the audience and conducted the group as they delivered their parts. Aubrey, Fat Amy and Stacie started off emulating synthesizers while Donald, Kolio, Lilly and Uni waited for their queue to add the electronic beat. Ashley, Benji, Bumper, Cynthia Rose, Jesse and Jessica filled in the rhythm section and backup vocals. Closing her eyes Beca took in the melody and took the lead as Chloe turned around. Standing by her side the redhead was ready to blend their voices just like that time in the communal showers at Barden.

[Beca:]  
 _You shout it out,_  
 _But I can't hear a word you say_  
 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

[Beca & Chloe:]  
 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_

In between verses the group collectively jumped to the beat.

[Chloe:]  
 _Cut me down_  
 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
 _Ghost town and haunted love_  
 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

[Beca & Chloe:]  
 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_

[Beca:]  
 _Stone-heart, machine gun_  
 _Firing at the ones who run_  
 _Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

[Beca & Chloe:]  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_

Just as the song started the instrumentals and percussion came to a crisp ending that silenced the room. Looking confused the TreBellas didn't know what to think until the place exploded with cheers. The three celebrity judges looked to each other and shook their heads as they clapped enthusiastically.

Nick joined Deke on stage and stood next to the group as he applauded them. "Wow! Are you sure you don't have any hidden instruments back there?" The show's host joked, then turned to the judges. "Any advice for this group?"

"I think I can speak for all of us." Ben Folds opened. "If we closed our eyes we couldn't tell there were no instruments, and as for the lead vocals...phenomenal." he continued. "You have to perform that on the show."

"Totally agree, Ben." Jewel added. "So what's the story behind the song?"

"Um...it's a family show so it wouldn't be appropriate for prime time." Beca joked, making the group chuckle. "Perhaps another time when there isn't so many cameras."

"Okay...now you've really intrigued us." Shawn jumped in. "We're not letting you off that stage until you tell us."

"I'll go." Chloe gave her friend a sadistic grin and took the mic from Nick. "We showered in private together while singing that song. It was quite the moment." Chloe's suggestive tone sent Beca's eyes to widen the size of frisbees and face flush the color of ketchup. The group cackled at her embarrassment while Chloe was filled with glee.

"What!? Oh, my God! It was so not like that." Beca was beyond flustered. She had nothing against homosexuals but never identified herself as one, plus she was in a relationship with Jesse. "She barged into my stall and forced me to sing with her. She wouldn't go away!"

"You could have left anytime." The ginger laughed at her friend's discomfort. "Don't lie...you loved every minute of it. We both did."

"I was backed into a corner!" The place guffawed at Beca's expense. "I'm...urgh! I'm so out of here."

"Oh relax! I was just joking." Chloe grabbed her friend's arm, then turned to the show's master of ceremony who was trying to maintain his composure. "It was late and Beca thought she was alone in the communal showers and was singing Titanium which, has always been one of my fav-"

"Diddle jam!" Fat Amy coughed eliciting more laughter from the group, including Beca who was no longer pissed off.

"Anyway," she glared at the Aussie. "Aubrey and I had been trying to recruit new Bellas earlier in the week so I took this opportunity and made her audition for me, right there."

"So...then you were clothed?" Nick leaned into the mic and asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"Oh...no. We were naked as the day we were born." she admitted, making Beca blush again. "We sounded aca-awesome together so I encouraged her to try out for the Bellas." she finished, giving her friend an apologetic smirk, then turned to the judges. "Sorry guys but we're just friends, plus she's spoken for. Right Jesse?"

"Damn straight." he retorted, pulling Beca closer to him.

"Now that was an awesome story and I believe we have it recorded?" Nick took back the mic and asked the cameraman who gave a thumbs up. "Perfect!" he replied with a nod, then escorted the group off the stage. "Thanks guys, you did great and I can already tell you're going to go far."

"Thanks man." Jesse shook his hand. "We appreciate it."

As soon as they were walking towards their seats Beca accosted her ginger friend. "Dude, I can't believe you told that story." she whispered. "Everyone's going to think we're lesbians."

"So what and you're welcome." Chloe whispered back, chuckling. "This is just the beginning of things to come, Beca. We're going to be under a magnifying glass for the next couple of months, so get used to it."

Thinking about what she was saying, Beca's nervousness returned. "You're right...this was a mistake." she didn't know why she felt that way, but she did. "We shouldn't have come."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, trying to figure out why her friend was freaking out all of a sudden. "We've got this so what are you so worried about?"

"Nothing...just forget about it."

The two friends were hushed by the people around them as they took their seats and watched the remaining groups perform. Chloe leaned closer to Beca and whispered in her ear. "You're been acting really weird. What's going on with you?"

Shaking her head, Beca continued to observe their competition closely while occasionally glancing over at Jesse who caught her looking. He mouthed "what is it?" but she didn't answer.

After the last performance, the TreBellas stayed behind and were gussied up for their photoshoot then answered questions from the associated press. After a while the questions became more concentrated on Beca and Jesse. With the rest of the group dismissed, the young couple had to pose for more photos for their ' _love story_ '. Then endure more questions that had nothing to do with their group or a cappella.

"Where did you meet?"  
"What were the circumstances that brought you together?"  
"How long have you been together?"  
"How do your friends feel about your relationship?"  
"Are you competitive with each other?"  
"Does competing against each other cause problems or do the opposite?"  
"What are your plans after graduation?"  
"Any plans to get married?"  
"Do you see yourselves having children someday?"

As the questions continued, their relationship was exploited in every way possible. Deciding they had enough brow beating for one day, Deke finally ended the interrogation and dismissed them.

"So...how do you feel about having children someday?" Jesse asked quietly, taking her hand in his. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Not here." she spoke softly, pulling Jesse to the side so they could speak in private. "You think I'm...?" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Yeah...I do." he admitted truthfully. "Your fatigue, lightheadedness and mood swings." Leaning closer he looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "Don't take this the wrong way but parts of you even look different, and not to mention you're la-."

"Shh! I know." she shushed him with an index finger to his lips."We've been careful so it's not possible." she urged, letting her words linger a little longer than they should. "It's just stress."

"Okay...then let's rule it out."

"NO!" she snapped, looking around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping on their conversation. Her walls were climbing at a world record pace as she was beginning to shut down. "I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't!" she was getting more angry as she tried to walk away until her arm was grabbed. "Jesse...let me go!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" he whisper shouted trying to keep himself from losing his cool. "It's not that big of a deal."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Do me a big favor and leave me the fuck alone!" she yanked herself free, then walked away.

"Beca! What the hell?"

"Uh Oh." Fat Amy observed the spectacle with a few others, including Aubrey who looked utterly shocked. "Looks like trouble in paradise."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Most of you have pretty much guessed the first surprise, but there are more to come. Please review and share your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.**

* * *

 **Loews Hollywood Hotel**

Making it very clear she had no intention of ruling anything out, Beca stormed off and took a taxi from the studio to the hotel.

Sometime later Jesse found himself downstairs at the hotel's main bar after another failed attempt to speak with Beca, ended up with him being locked out of their suite. He was nursing a rum and coke while occupying himself with social media on his cell phone and wondered how much longer this would go on.

Since their freshman year Beca displayed a certain level of stubbornness that Jesse both detested and admired. She was not the typical female; she wasn't prissy or the clingy type and was as independent as they came. She had the mouth of a sailor when things didn't go her way but was as feminine as could be when she applied herself. What Jesse loved about her was how passionate and unselfish Beca was when they made love; giving herself entirely to him and never holding back. It was this passion that kept him coming back for more.

The longer they were together the more she lowered her guard and let him in, but other times she was as stubborn as a mule and would completely shut down. It was this behavior that tested the strength of their relationship.

Jesse was raised to be respectful of women and gave his girlfriend the space she needed, but this time he needed distance from her to cool down before saying things he would later regret. He knew there were unresolved issues that needed to be discussed, but it was obvious from Beca's behavior that she wasn't ready to go there, at least not yet.

Looking for their buddy, Benji and Donald found Jesse at the bar in the process of ordering another drink. Sitting on each side of him, the guys shook their heads at their miserable friend and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey man...why aren't you upstairs getting it on with your girl?" Donald joked as he waved the bartender back over. "You guys good?"

Letting out a sigh of frustration Jesse finished his drink just as another was being dropped off. "It depends on how you classify good." he responded, then looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"With the exception of Aubrey and Chloe, who are upstairs with Beca, the rest have turned in." Benji added, then ordered a beer for himself. "Chloe says she's been acting weirder than usual. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yeah...well...good luck to them." Jesse replied, shaking his head. "When she's pissed about something, she shuts down like a clam."

"Dude...what the hell happened back there?" the dark skinned Treble with glasses finally asked, accepting his whiskey on the rocks. "One minute you guys are all lovey dovey and the next she's taking off. What did you say to her?"

"I can't…" he stopped himself. "I mean, I don't know."

"Well then get up there and find out why she's so upset."

"Ben...it's not that easy. She's going through a lot right now and can be irrational. If I don't give her time to chill, it'll be like World War Three up there."

"Yeah, but the makeup sex will be worth it...right?" Donald joked, slapping his back.

Jesse sighed at the young man who had become Stacie's designated fuck buddy. "It's not all about sex." the Treble leader patronized him, not wanting to objectify his girl. "She's still my best friend and I really, I mean like _really_ love her."

"You see, this is why Stacie and I work so well together." Donald took a sip from his glass. "For us it's strictly physical. No strings attached."

"Well, that might work for you but Beca is much more than that to me." he exhaled deeply. "Can you guys keep a secret?" he asked, waiting for his buds to acknowledge him. "I'm planning on proposing to her during our senior year."

"Wow...that's awesome! You must really be in love with her." Benji smiled at his friend's candor. "I don't even know what that's like."

"You will my friend." Jesse smiled to the young magician in training. "Someday when you least expect it, you'll meet someone who will turn your world upside down. That's how it was with Beca when she kissed me at Lincoln Center." he stopped to recall the fond memory. "I can't imagine my life without her."

"Actually, I think I have met someone." Benji admitted getting the attention from his friends. "But I haven't told her yet." he conceded. "How did you know she was the one?"

"All I can say is that she's everything I want in a woman. Even when she's being moody and unreasonable like this, I still want her."

"Unreasonable is an understatement!" Aubrey seethed, tossing her bag on the counter as she pulled over a bar stool to sit on. "Excuse me! Can we get two Mai Tai's over here!" she hollered at the bartender who acknowledged her with a nod. "That girl is so…" she was so angry she couldn't finish her sentence.

"So I'm guessing things didn't go well?"

"No Jesse, they didn't." she accepted her drinks, handing one to Chloe and was about to whip out her credit card but Jesse waived it off.

"Hey Matt, add their drinks to my tab." he instructed the bartender then turned to the ladies who started sipping their cocktails.

"Thank you." Aubrey acknowledged him. "We tried to talk some sense into _your_ girlfriend but she threw us out." she huffed. "She's foul mouthed and completely irrational! What the hell is going on with you two?"

"Bree...I'm sure whatever it is that's upset her is personal and between them." Chloe added, stirring her drink with its straw. "Right Jesse?"

He nodded. "Sorry about this ladies, she probably didn't mean it." Taking a big gulp from his glass Jesse placed the heavy lead crystal down on the counter. "Every couple has their tiffs and we're no exception." he explained. "Before it get's too late I'm going to finish my drink, go on up and have a little chat with our Ms. Mitchell."

"Jesse...you know what's at stake here."

"Yes Aubrey, I haven't forgotten." he sighed with annoyance knowing where the blonde was coming from. She was more concerned about the damn arrangement she made with the network and whether her friends would be able to pull it off. "I'll take care of it."

Just as Aubrey was about to say something else, Donald's cell phone started playing _'Nasty Girl_ ' and knew it was Stacie telling him to get his ass upstairs. "Sorry guys...booty call from my Sex Goddess." Practically springing to his feet, he downed his drink, tossed some cash on the counter and said his goodbyes before sprinting to the guest elevators.

"Ugh! Are you sure it's not too late to put the oath back on?" she sighed with disgust, making present company chuckle. "Well, it's getting late and we have another big day tomorrow." the former Bella leader said, finishing her cocktail. "You coming Chlo?"

"Soon." the ginger replied. "I'm just gonna finish my drink and then I'll be up." she said, looking over at Benji. "Care to keep me company?"

The young man smiled and waved the bartender over while Aubrey and Jesse left to their designated rooms.

..ooOoo..

Stepping out of the elevator, Jesse walked down the long hall and inserted his key card into the slot of their room. To his surprise he was no longer locked out as he noticed the metal security latch was no longer enabled. As he entered their suite he found it bone chilling quiet until he heard sniffling coming from the next room. He was disarmed immediately when he found her laying on their bed looking up at the ceiling. Beca wasn't a crier so seeing her like this was unnerving to him.

"Hey…" he spoke softly, approaching with caution. "Are you okay?"

"No." she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." she fought back tears. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"All of this." she admitted, wiping moisture from her eyes. "Everyone is relying on me to win this fucking thing and I just don't know if we can pull it off."

"Are you kidding?" he closed the gap and sat on the edge of the bed. "We've got the big B.M. on our side. Future award winning music producer with platinum records lining her studio walls."

"Yeah...well that ship has sailed."

"Why are you talking like this?" he inquired not knowing where she was going with this. "Why are you so upset?"

"I can't…" she sobbed. "I never wanted this."

"Wanted what?" he asked, still not knowing what was going on. "Beca...please talk to me."

"No!" she was a basket case and covered her face with her hands. "Leave me alone!"

"You don't have to hide from me." Taking his shoes off, Jesse laid down on the bed and brought her closer so she could rest her head on his chest while she cried. He no longer cared why they fought and just wanted to console his girlfriend for whatever it was that was upsetting her.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to upse-"

"You didn't do anything wrong." she interrupted, wiping her tears away. "It's just not fair."

"What isn't fair?" he was getting frustrated but didn't want to push too hard. "Babe, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to everyone."

"You're not a bitch, just highly spirited." he countered with a ghost of a smile which elicited a smirk from her. "Talk to me."

"You were right." she finally said, looking up at him.

"About what?"

"I stepped out and bought a few things."

"What did you buy?"

"Antacids, more saltines, and this..." she handed him a plastic test and looked away.

"Oh!" was all Jesse could say, as he stared at the digital readout. "I was right." he stopped to examine the long narrow object in his hand. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" turning around to face him she let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Dude, you pee on a stick and then it changes, yeah...I'm sure. Besides there's 5 more in the bathroom that say exactly the same thing." Jesse couldn't hide his amusement at the thought of his stubborn girlfriend not believing the results. "You're not freaking out?"

"No Beca, I'm not. I've known since day one that we would eventually marry and start a family, even though you resisted the idea."

"Are you sure you're only twenty-two?" she asked, shaking her head because her boyfriend seemed way too mature for his age. "Well, I'm still not sold on the idea...look at my parents."

"Yeah, but look at mine."

"True." she couldn't deny it. Jesse's parents were high school sweethearts and still in love after twenty-five years of saying their vows. They were the epitome of a successful marriage. "How the hell can you be so calm? We're still in college. What're we going to do about this?"

"Well..." he held her closer. "Tomorrow morning before breakfast we're going to call your lady doctor back home and get some advice. Perhaps she can refer us to someone out here. I have the feeling they may need to do something with that coil thing."

"It's called an IUD, weirdo." she snarked, rolling her eyes. "Which I might add was pretty fucking useless."

"Yeah...no shit." he grumbled. "Well, it worked for a couple of years, I guess nothing is guaranteed." he sighed, kissing the top of her head. "I know you're going through a lot, but are you going to be okay?"

The tear works started up again as Jesse enveloped her in his arms.

"I'm scared..." she sobbed and clung on to him. "For the first time in my life I don't know what to do."

And there it was, the words Jesse thought he'd never hear from his snarky badass girlfriend. With her walls crumbling she was letting him witness her emotional breakdown.

"I know, baby...so am I, but we'll get through this together."

She raised her tear stained face and saw the love in his eyes. "You're not running for the hills?"

"No way." he spoke softly, side sweeping her hair. "I love you." Smiling warmly he pressed his lips to hers and tasted the salt from her tears. When they parted, their foreheads remained flush. "All I ask is that you trust me. Can you do that?"

After a beat she pulled away and slowly nodded.

"You know Jess, this is all new to me."

"You're talking about being pre-"

"Please don't say it." she cringed at the word as she placed her fingers over his lips. Even though she had six tests confirming the condition, she wasn't ready to acknowledge the unplanned event that had been forced upon them. "I'm talking about trusting."

"I know, and I won't disappoint you."

"You better not." she smiled, accepting his lips on hers. "I don't want anyone to know." she muttered into the kiss then broke off contact with a horrific thought. "What if the network finds out?"

"Nobody needs to know." he replied. "We'll keep this between us." and kissed her again.

"I should probably tell you..." she tore her lips away causing him to grunt with frustration.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm Catholic."

It was the first time she spoke of her religious affiliation. With her admission Jesse knew what she was trying to say without actually saying it. Her religious beliefs forbid termination for any reason because it was considered to be a form of murder.

"That's good to know." he smiled warmly. "I'm Jewish. Now if you have nothing more to say, can we please make up?"

She laughed at her boyfriend's nonchalant behavior as he didn't give a crap about organized religion. He believed in God and that was good enough for him.

"Yes, weirdo."

* * *

The following morning they left a message for Beca's OB/GYN in Atlanta then went downstairs to have breakfast with the troops. With the different time zones, it was three hours later in Georgia so the office was out to lunch when it was only 9AM local time in L.A.. Apologizing for her erratic behavior, Chloe and Aubrey accepted Beca's apology and decided not to rehash things and move on. When Beca's iPhone rang, she saw it was her physician's office calling her back. Stepping away to take the call Beca received news that nearly had her in a panic. Borrowing a piece of paper and pen from the restaurant host, she jotted down some notes, then ended the call. Returning to the table, she grabbed Jesse by the arm and pulled him away.

"Dr. Sanders wants me to see a specialist like yesterday."

"Why...what's wrong?" Jesse asked as the blood drained from his face. "Are you in some kind of danger?"

"Yes." she responded. "The IUD puts me at very high risk of having an ectopic pregnancy that could be life threatening." she explained. "And if I don't get the damn thing removed immediately, I'll miscarry."

"Shit!" Jesse cursed as he combed through his hair with his fingers. "Do we have a referral?"

"Yes...Dr. Brooks at Cedars Sinai. I've already authorized my records to be sent over. He's expecting us this morning." she sighed. "We're going to have to skip rehearsals."

"That's okay, this is a little more important. You go tell them we have to be somewhere and I'll get us a ride."

"What the hell do I say?"

"I don't know!" he whispered then took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Don't give any specifics, besides its nobody else's business. Just meet me out front in ten minutes." With that Jesse left for the lobby and headed for the Hertz service counter.

Giving the gang very little details Beca rushed to the front of the hotel and climbed into their white Toyota Corolla rental. Plugging in the address into the car's navigation system, they were on they're way.

* * *

 **Cedars Sinai Medical Center - Los Angeles, CA**

A short time later they arrived at the Obstetrics and Gynecology department where Beca was taken back for blood work and an ultrasound. It was confirmed the IUD had shifted but didn't interfere with implantation in the uterus, it also confirmed she was at least eight weeks along. With the birth control device successfully removed with minimal bleeding she was released under her doctor's care but warned that her chances of miscarrying were still very high. Their time in L. A. would not be at all what they expected now that they were dealing with an unexpected high risk pregnancy while competing in front of millions of viewers.

* * *

A/N: This is only the beginning of their troubles. Please review and let me know what you think will happen next. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.**

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location - Hollywood, CA**

Meeting at a secret location designated by the network, live taping for the 2014 season was underway. With a cheesy opening number starting the show, the contestants were introduced one at a time to the world. During the first commercial break the groups hurried off to get changed into their coordinating outfits. The TreBellas opted for casual as they wore matching denim, white t-shirts and leather jackets then took their position around the stage so the show's host could call on them to perform first. They were considered the front runners as footage of them was shown on the big screen rehearsing with some of the key members being interviewed. It would also be the first time America saw Beca and Jesse as a couple with extra screen time devoted to them being affectionate with each other.

"Welcome to the show." Nick opened. "To start this season's competition, the TreBellas will be up first." he turned to the group. "What will you be performing for us tonight?"

Looking around to see if anyone wanted to answer, Beca stepped forward. "Um…" leaning into the hand held mic the designated leader started to speak. "We thought we'd start off with a little Evanescence."

Nick smiled then read off the teleprompter in front of him. "Let's give a big hand to Atlanta's own, Barden University TreBellas performing their version of Evanescence's smash hit, _'Bring Me To Life'_." and moved off to the side.

With the lights darkened the group took their positions. Beca glanced over at her group, then at Jesse and winked. They practiced together for months but this would be the first time they were competing in front of millions. Blowing the pitch pipe, Beca stowed it safely in her pocket then began to quietly count off.

"One...two...three...four."

Aubrey, Stacie and Amy began to harmonize the haunting introduction while Beca took front and center. Gripping the mic stand with both hands, she started them off.

[Beca:]  
 _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors…  
_ _Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb..._

Donald and Lilly beat boxed with additional percussion by Kolio matching their beat in perfect synchrony. Bumper, Chloe, Cynthia Rose and Unicycle provided the bass and tenor rhythm sections as Benji and Jesse stood on either side of their lead singer, waiting for their queue. With Aubrey blending her vocals with Beca's, the rest of the women executed their assigned parts perfectly.

[Beca:]  
 _Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold...  
_ _Until you find it there and lead...it...back...home_

[Jesse:] _Wake me up!_  
[Beca & Aubrey:] _Wake me up inside_  
[Jesse:] _I can't wake up!_  
[Beca & Aubrey:] _Wake me up inside_  
[Benji:] _Save me..._  
[Beca & Aubrey:] _Call my name & save me from the dark_  
[Jesse:] _Wake me up!_  
[Beca & Aubrey:] _Bid my blood to run_  
[Jesse:] _I can't wake up!_  
[Beca & Aubrey:] _Before I come undone_  
[Benji:] _Save me..._  
[Beca & Aubrey:] _Save me from the nothing I've become._

Break in music as the rhythm sections did their thing.

[Beca:]  
 _Now that I know what I'm without...You can't just leave me  
_ _Breathe...into me and make me real  
_ _Bring...me...to...life_

Break in between verses...

[Jesse:] _Wake me up!_  
[Beca & Aubrey:] _Wake me up inside_  
[Jesse:] _I can't wake up!_  
[Beca & Aubrey:] _Wake me up inside_  
[Benji:] _Save me..._  
[Beca & Aubrey:] _Call my name & save me from the dark_  
[Jesse:] _Wake me up!_  
[Beca & Aubrey:] _Bid my blood to run_  
[Jesse:] _I can't wake up!_  
[Beca & Aubrey:] _Before I come undone_  
[Benji:] _Save me..._  
[Beca & Aubrey:] _Save me from the nothing I've become_

[Beca & Aubrey:] _Bring me to life_  
[Benji:] _I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_  
[Beca & Aubrey:] _Bring me to life_

[Beca & Aubrey:]  
 _Frozen inside without your touch  
_ _Without your love, darling  
_ _Only you are the life among the dead_

[Jesse:]  
 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
_ _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

[Beca:]  
 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
_ _Got to open my eyes to everything_

[Jesse:]  
 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
_ _Don't let me die here  
_ _There must be something more_

[Beca:] _Bring me to life_

[Jesse:] _Wake me up  
_ [Beca & Aubrey:] _Wake me up inside  
_ [Jesse:] _I can't wake up  
_ [Beca & Aubrey:] _Wake me up inside  
_ [Benji:] _Save me...  
_ [Beca & Aubrey:] _Call my name and save me from the dark  
_ [Jesse:] _Wake me up  
_ [Beca & Aubrey:] _Bid my blood to run  
_ [Jesse:] _I can't wake up  
_ [Beca & Aubrey:] _Before I come undone  
_ [Benji:] _Save me...  
_ [Beca & Aubrey:] _Save me from the nothing I've become_

[Beca & Aubrey:] _Bring me to life_  
[Jesse:] _I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_  
[Beca:] _Bring me to life..._

Just as the song began, the haunting harmonic vocals of Aubrey, Stacie and Amy brought the song to a dramatic conclusion.

The place went crazy as they finished. With their competition and audience applauding, Nick joined them onstage and turned it over to the celebrity panel.

"That was perhaps the best rendition of that song I've ever heard." Jewel praised, still clapping. "My only criticism is to play up the sexiness in your performance. There's a lot of sexual tension between the male and female leads...have some fun with it. " she suggested, looking straight at Beca whose mouth literally fell open as Amy and Stacie could be heard snickering.

"If their other songs are as good as this...I think we'll be seeing a lot more of this group." Shawn Stockman commented. "Well done guys!"

"I can see why they keep winning ICCA's and I think we might be seeing the next Pentatonix. I don't know about anyone else but I'm ready to give them a recording contract now." Ben Folds finished.

With the TreBellas celebrating onstage, Jesse stood in front of Beca with his back to the audience. "Play up the sexiness?" he spoke under his breath but loud enough for her to hear. The group still didn't know about the _'condition'_ Aubrey had agreed to as Jesse pulled Beca to him with one arm and pressed his lips to hers while wolf calls and snapping photos could be heard. "Is this what they had in mind?" he asked, releasing her from his grip.

"Probably." Beca smirked, shaking her head. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

 **Loews Hollywood Hotel**

Making it through the first elimination round the gang met at Beca and Jesse's suite. With champagne being poured, all but Beca indulged. Some of the girls had noticed a change in their captain's behavior but couldn't put their finger on it. She was more emotional than usual and clung on to Jesse more.

Having pizza delivered, Beca nearly polished off a large double cheese pie on her own while her friends observed in amusement. They also noticed she wasn't drinking beer which, she normally did in lieu of hard liquor. When casually questioned about it, she attributed to not having a taste for it. The signs were there but nobody was asking. They were still reeling from competing on network TV and couldn't wait to perform again.

"So how did you guys score this awesome room?" the statuesque Bella asked, taking a sip of her beverage. "Our room is like half the size."

"Well Stacie, it's funny you should ask. I'll just leave this to Aubrey to answer...excuse me." Beca left the room to relieve herself while the control freak Blonde admitted to using their relationship status as a marketing ploy to include the guys in her little endeavor.

"YOU DID WHAT?" The room erupted.

Beca chuckled to herself as she heard the group's reaction to her former captain's betrayal.

"I can't believe you did that to them." Chloe shook her head in disappointment. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"It's okay, Chlo. We're over it." Beca returned to the room and climbed into Jesse's lap. "For two months we're just going to have to slum it in this horrible suite and be that nauseating couple everyone wants to be or hates with a passion." her sarcasm turned into desire as she shifted and felt him stir beneath her. The rise in her libido had horrible timing. All she knew was that if she didn't take care of her " _needs_ " soon she would either break out into tears or become a raging bitch. "That reminds me, have you seen the size of our jetted tub? Mmm...totally worth it, right babe?"

"Yup." Jesse squeaked, holding her closer to conceal his growing erection; they would need to take care of his not-so-little problem later. "We may never leave." he added with a wink.

"Or we'll just have to get one for our place." her suggestion sparked interest in their friends.

"You guys are moving in together?" Cynthia Rose asked for the group who nodded with her.

"Yeah." Beca and Jesse answered at the same time. "As soon as we get back."

"Sweet." Donald and a few others commented.

..ooOoo..

Later that evening Beca joined Jesse in the oversized shower. Cleansing each other was something they enjoyed because it usually led into some intense lovemaking. Throughout this adventure Jesse had been her rock as he unselfishly took care of her _"needs"_. So, when she fell to her knees, all he could do was watch the woman he loved, take care of his problem from earlier.

"Good God you're good at that!" he breathed, leaning back against the wall while she pleasured him. "Fuck!"

At that very moment he would've done anything for her; his mind, body and soul belonged to the petite brunette who returned his love in spades. They found out after they consummated their relationship that Beca practically had no gag reflex, so performing fellatio on him was always special. After he climaxed, Jesse brought his lover to her feet, pressed her into the stone cold marble and crushed their lips together. Wrapping her arms around his neck their bodies molded together as they kissed passionately.

"Delicious." she smirked, licking her fingers to emphasize her point. "Better than cheesecake."

"Oh yeah?" he chuckled at her description and kissed her again. Jesse absolutely loved this side of Beca where she embraced her sexuality and didn't hold back. Until recently she wasn't the type to show any public displays of affection, but given the circumstances they didn't bother to conceal it anymore. Beca would always be seen by others as the badass Bella with quick wit and sarcasm, but to Jesse she was 100% woman filled with love and passion.

Kissing her with so much fervor they became breathless and craved more.

Dropping to his knees he looked up at her desire and gave a mischievous smirk. "My turn." and hooked a leg over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location - Hollywood, CA**

Two weeks later they arrived in Hollywood for the third week of competition.

The second week they performed _'Titanium'_ and received even higher acclaim for the complexity of their performance. NBC also played a short film spotlighting the " _love affair"_ of Beca and Jesse who had a film crew accompany them when they spent the afternoon at the beach. While the gang splashed around in waves and played beach volleyball, the couple was shown holding hands, walking along the shore then cuddled up on giant rock formations, locking lips. Jesse loved the footage of them being so carefree and in love regardless of her increasing bouts with morning sickness, and with Beca's secret pregnancy progressing, her emotions were all over the place.

Following the big opening number, they changed then took their seats around the stage and waited for their turn to perform. With the first two weeks of competition out of the way, tonight's theme involved selecting an artist to spotlight.

Nick Lachey took to the stage and introduced them. "Hoping to capture the magic of Fleetwood Mac in their superstar medley, it's the TreBellas.

Taking their positions onstage, Beca counted them off. The first song of their set was… _'Don't Stop Thinking About Tomorrow_ '.

[Benji:]  
 _If you wake up and don't want to smile  
_ _If it take just a little while  
_ _Open your eyes and look at the day  
_ _You'll see things in a different way_

[Jesse, Beca, Benji and Chloe:]  
 _Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
_ _Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
_ _It'll be even better than before,  
_ _Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone_

[Benji:]  
 _Why not think about times to come  
_ _And not about the things that you've done  
_ _If your life was bad to you  
_ _Just think what tomorrow will do_

[Jesse, Beca, Benji and Chloe:]  
 _Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
_ _Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
_ _It'll be, better than before,  
_ _Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

Transition to the next song... _'You Make Loving Fun'_.

[Aubrey:]  
 _Sweet wonderful you,  
_ _You make me happy with the things you do,  
_ _Oh, can it be so,  
_ _This feeling follows me wherever I go._

 _I never did believe in miracles,_  
 _But I've a feeling it's time to try._  
 _I never did believe in the ways of magic,_  
 _But I'm beginning to wonder why._

 _I never did believe in miracles,_  
 _But I've a feeling it's time to try._  
 _I never did believe in the ways of magic,_  
 _But I'm beginning to wonder why._

 _Don't, don't break the spell,_  
 _It would be different and you know it will,_  
 _You, you make loving fun,_  
 _And I don't have to tell you but you're the only one._

[Amy, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie:]  
 _You make loving fun  
_ _It's all I want to do  
_ _You make loving fun  
_ _It's all I want to do  
_ _You make loving fun  
_ _It's all I want to do  
_ _You make loving fun  
_ _It's all I want to do_

Transition to the third song… _'Tusk'_.

Rocking the percussion, Donald, Kolio and Lilly went front and center, igniting the place with their beat boxing skills.

The crowd went nuts over the intensity of their performance as Beca and Jesse shared a mic and seductively delivered the low keyed lyrics while the rest of the group sang backup to them and filled in the complex instruments making them sound just like a marching band.

[Beca and Jesse:]  
 _Why don't you ask him if he's going to stay?  
_ _Why don't you ask him if he's going away?  
_

 _Why don't you tell me what's going on?  
_ _Why don't you tell me who's on the phone?  
_

 _Why don't you ask him what's going on?  
_ _Why don't you ask him who's the latest on his throne?_

[Beca, Jesse, Chloe & Benji:]  
 _Don't say that you love me!  
_ _Just tell me that you want me!_

 _Tusk!_

 _Don't say that you love me!  
_ _Just tell me that you want me!_

 _Tusk!_  
 _Tusk!_  
 _Tusk!_  
 _Tusk!_

Nearing the end of the medley they were rocking out and blended in the other songs, bringing the house to their feet. Ending on a single word 'TUSK', they were done.

The judges were on their feet.

Shawn was first to comment. "I don't know how the hell you pulled off those sounds but that was off the hook. WOW!"

Jewel was next. "You did Fleetwood Mac proud. That was unbelievable and so much fun. Congratulations!"

Ben Folds stood up and gave them an _"I'm not worthy"_ bow then sat back down smiling. "The mash up of all three songs at the end was one of the most complex arrangements I've ever heard, and my favorite part of the medley. All I can say is, don't stop thinking about tomorrow because you're going to be around for a very long time."

It was no surprise when they received the most votes and advanced to the next round.

* * *

 **NBC Studios - Burbank, CA**

The following Monday the TreBellas met to go over the songs they would be performing that Friday. With Aubrey keeping them to a tight schedule, they would have sufficient time to rehearse their music before meeting with the other groups to practice the opening number. But this particular morning, they weren't complete.

"Has anyone heard from or seen Beca and Jesse today?" Aubrey asked, checking something off her clipboard. "I texted them earlier but neither have responded."

"It's not like them to flake." Cynthia Rose commented. "Something's up."

"Yeah...she's been kind of bitchy lately." Fat Amy added. "Worse than you, Aubrey." the former Bella leader rolled her eyes at the Aussie's insult.

Next to Lilly who obsessively combed her bangs, the quietest members of the group came forward. "On our way to the gym we ran into them in the lobby." Jessica reported. "They were definitely in a hurry and she looked really pale." Ashley finished.

"More pale than usual?" Stacie joked. "I swear, that girl is allergic to the sun."

"Maybe she's got the flu?" Benji asked. "It's going around."

"Maybe she's knocked up?" Bumper's suggestion silenced the room as they all stopped to glare at him. "What?"

"You're such a dick!" Aubrey hissed at the former Treble while he grinned at her annoyance.

"Well, my pitch pipe is rather large so...thank you." his inappropriate comment caused her to huff in disgust and cross her arms. "Isn't that right, Amy?"

"Ugh! I can't hear anymore." the blonde grumbled while Bumper enjoyed getting a rise out of her.

"She has been acting strange lately." Cynthia Rose observed. "Do you think it's true?"

"No way, not Beca." Stacie came to the defense of her co-captain and friend. "She and Jesse are way too responsible to let that happen."

"Or maybe they have a case of the Mondays" Fat Amy joked. "They're probably on their way to the happiest place on earth."

"Disneyland? I seriously doubt that. Beca is _so_ not the Disney type. They probably have a good explanation for not being here. I'll check in with them later." Chloe reasoned. "In the meantime we should probably work on songs where they aren't lead, you know...just in case."

"Great idea, Chlo." Aubrey agreed and loved the idea that she would get another opportunity to lead a song as she unpacked her laptop. Beca had made sure each of them had flash drives with their hits as a back up. Going through the list of tracks, they picked out songs they could practice. "Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Donald...ready to lead us in some hip hop?"

* * *

 **Loews Hollywood Hotel**

Later that evening Chloe stopped by to see how her friend was feeling. Letting her into their suite, Jesse knocked on the bedroom door to let Beca know she had company.

"Come in."

Opening the door Chloe was surprised to see Beca in bed; she didn't have a stitch of makeup on and was very subdued.

"I'm going to pick up your prescriptions." Jesse said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Text me if you need anything."

Beca acknowledged her boyfriend with a nod then watched him vanish out the door, leaving her alone with Chloe. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the ginger went right for the jugular. "You look like hell."

"Gee thanks! I could always count on you to make me feel better." Her words dripped of sarcasm as she propped up her pillows behind her and sat up. "Next time I'll be sure to put my face on before you come over."

"That's not what I meant." being the brunt of Beca's defensiveness, she decided to back off. "So, you obviously went to the doctor." she deducted from what Jesse had said. "What're they treating you for?"

"Um…" Beca chose her words carefully without giving anything away. "Cramps." she finally answered. "You know, female issues. I'll be fine in a couple of days."

Chloe wasn't sold on the explanation for missing practice and rehearsals from earlier, then noticed the bruising in the crease of her arm.

"Is that from an IV?"

"No." she answered abruptly, bending her arm to hide the marks. "They drew blood."

"For menstrual cramps?" the ginger asked, not believing her. "Were you in the hospital?"

"Just the ER." Beca answered. "I'm anemic."

"Is that why you've been so tired?"

"Something like that." Beca hated lying to anyone, especially Chloe who, next to Jesse she considered her best friend, but she wasn't ready to spill the beans just yet. "Seriously, I'm fine."

Not wanting to press the issue, it was obvious Beca wasn't ready to talk. "Are you sure you're okay?" the ginger asked with concern. "You just don't seem like yourself."

"Yeah...I'm just _really_ tired."

"Okay...I can take a hint." Chloe got to her feet and headed for the door. When she turned around and saw her bestie staring out the window looking lost in thought, she knew Beca wasn't telling her everything. "You know, if you need to talk to someone other than Jesse, I'm here for you."

"I know." Beca replied quickly with underlying irritation in her tone. "On your way out can you please make sure the ' _do not disturb'_ sign is on the door?" she didn't waste any time dismissing her friend who sighed with frustration. "Um...thanks for stopping by." she added trying not to come across so rude. "I'll text you later." but never did.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses what's going on with Beca? Please review and share your thoughts. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.**

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location - Hollywood, CA**

In the next couple of weeks the TreBellas had successfully made it into the top eight. Now performing two songs plus the opening number each week, it had become more stressful as their remaining competition was weaned down to groups with just as much talent as them.

This evening they were having another double elimination. During the opening number Beca was ill and rushed off stage. She had been feeling horrible the last few days and not able to keep anything down. With more missed practices and rehearsals, the group was becoming more suspicious that something was definitely up with their leader. As soon as the song ended Chloe went looking for her.

"Beca!" she called out, entering the bathroom to find her head buried in a toilet bowl. "What the hell?"

"Get out!" she hissed, struggling with her extreme nausea.

"No!" Chloe was insistent as she entered the stall and captured her friend's wavy brown lockes into a makeshift ponytail. "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you."

"It's just nerves!" Beca choked out between episodes of retching. "I'm fine..."

"No you're not!" she argued back, gripping her hair tighter. The ginger was getting more frustrated, then it struck her like a bolt of lightning. The missed practices and rehearsals, the mood swings, the change in appetite and vomiting. The TreBella's co-captain was definitely not okay. "You're pregnant." the words were out before Chloe realized what she had said.

With her purging stopped she slumped over the porcelain God in defeat. There was no way around it, not anymore. Resigned to the fact that she couldn't deny it any longer, Beca sat back on her heels, shut her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Oh my god...it's true." she commented, not quite believing it. "Does Jesse know?"

"Yes." Beca spoke softly, holding her head between her hands.

Without warning the door to the bathroom swung open as a perturbed looking Aubrey appeared. "Where the hell have you two been? We're about to go on!" she barked, then took in the scene before her. "What's happened?"

After a long minute Beca raised her tear stained face and took a deep breath.

"Morning sickness." her voice was so weak it barely registered. But there it was, the explanation for her strange behavior. "I can't do this anymore."

"Oh shit!" Aubrey said softly, fully understanding the situation. "Stay with her Chlo, I'll get Jesse."

Within minutes he barged into the women's restroom and brought Beca to her feet and into his arms. "I've got you."

"It's really bad this time." Beca whined, resting her head against his chest. "And they know..."

"It's okay, babe."

"I knew this was going to happen." the blonde muttered to herself. "Without the oath we should have seen this coming..."

"Not now Aubrey!" Jesse warned, trying to help his girlfriend who was becoming weaker by the minute.

"Bree...stop." the redhead pleaded as the tension in the room grew like a heart attack. "He's not like the rest."

"Yes he is!" she addressed Chloe directly then turned to Jesse. "You just couldn't stand it, could you? A Treble getting a Bella knocked up, and now we're going to get eliminated because of you!" Aubrey was on the warpath as she unloaded on him. "Haven't you heard of birth control?"

"Yeah...she had an IUD." Jesse responded calmly, trying not to raise his voice. "This wasn't intentional, Aubrey. We _were_ being careful."

"Oh really? I considered an IUD once." the absent-minded ginger chimed in. "How was that?"

"Great Chlo! Best decision I ever made." Beca's words were barely audible but still dripped of her usual sarcasm. "It didn't work, remember?"

"That's right...sorry."

"C'mon Bec...we're going back to Cedars."

"No...no more hospitals." she pleaded and tried to resist but had no energy. "I just need to go back to the hotel and rest."

"You haven't kept food down in days...you're dehydrated. Remember what Dr. Brooks said?" she nodded reluctantly and was resigned to the fact that he was right; she needed medical attention. "Let's not take any chances." he added, picking her up bridal style then headed for the exit. "Chloe…a little help."

"Wait! What about the show?" Aubrey asked, standing in their path. "We're supposed to go on next."

"Bree...let them go." Chloe interjected as she held the door open for them. "This is a little more important."

"I'm sorry ladies, but she can't go on stage like this...you'll have to go on without us." Looking down to his girl who had her head buried in his neck, she was pale and whimpering softly. "I've got to take her to emergency."

"Jesse. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume..." Aubrey tried her best to apologize. "I didn't know-"

"Hey...it's okay. You care about her...I get it." he smiled at the control freak. "Tonight, go out there and kick some ass so we can come back next week." Jesse tried to boost their confidence while supporting his love. "Please keep this to yourselves. We'll text you later."

As soon as they were gone, Aubrey turned to Chloe. "We can't win without them."

"You're right, Bree...we can't. But all we need to do is NOT be in the bottom two tonight. We'll change our song selection and let the network know she's ill. We'll be fine." The redhead became more assertive as she assumed the captain's role. "You and Benji will take over lead vocals for tonight. Just like we practiced." she instructed, then grabbed Aubrey by her shoulders. "We can do this."

..ooOoo..

After the commercial break they performed a song inspired by a play. The TreBellas belted out ' _Age of Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In'_ from Hair, the first half of the show, then closed with _'Somebody to Love'_ by Queen to represent the seventies era. Benji went all octave, hitting the highest notes humanly possible while being backed by the group, earning them a standing ovation from the audience and many unanswered questions about the MIA couple from the panel of judges.

On their way out Chloe received a text message from Jesse saying that Beca was being admitted and asked that they respect her privacy and tell the troops she was being hospitalized for exhaustion.

* * *

 **Cedar Sinai Medical Center - Los Angeles, CA**

In the ER Beca was in a weakened state and placed on her side while she continued to dry heave. The attending physician called for an OB/GYN specialist when her lab results came back with some concerns. With HCG levels dropping, it meant only one thing; she was miscarrying. Having a terrible time emotionally Beca wanted to be left alone, but at her boyfriend's insistence, that wasn't happening.

..ooOoo..

Sporting a hospital gown, Beca was finally given anti-nausea meds through her newly established IV line then was taken away to undergo an internal ultrasound. With her legs secured in stirrups she was without emotion as the technician inserted the condom covered apparatus and took readings. After the invasive procedure was done she was taken upstairs to a private room where she was reunited with Jesse.

"Did they say anything?" he asked softly.

Shaking her head, Beca closed her eyes and condemned herself. "This is my fault."

"What're you talking about?" he asked, reaching for her hand. When she pulled away from him, he was surprised. "Don't do this, Beca! Don't shut me out!" he urged, grabbing her hand. "You did nothing wrong."

"I wasn't ready for this." she choked out a sob. "I'm sorry."

"You don't even know if that's happened." he was trying to be as supportive as possible but was also hurting inside. Leaning down, he held her against him. "But if it's true, then it wasn't meant to be, at least not right now."

..ooOoo..

Laying in her bed attached to several monitors she was receiving electrolytes, vitamins and other nutrients through her IV to restore her hydration. When the OB/GYN on staff finally paid them a visit and went over the results, the young couple was relieved to find out her pregnancy was still viable but the fetus was underdeveloped given the gestation period. It was also explained that a drop in HCG levels was common in the first trimester, but as long as there was no bleeding then she and the baby would be okay.

As the doctor left, Jesse held her IV free hand and gave her the warmest of smiles. "See...you did nothing wrong." he said, giving her a peck on the lips. "Now close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Without uttering another word an exhausted Beca nodded and drifted off to sleep.

..ooOoo..

True to his word Jesse sat in the vinyl covered reclining chair while she slept. He contemplated calling his parents and tell them what was going on but decided it was best to wait and have that conversation with Beca first. As he watched her sleep, he couldn't help feeling guilty for their predicament. He got her pregnant, that much was certain. Even though it was the result of a breakdown in contraception, it still happened and he wondered if this was part of God's master plan for them.

He thought back to the first day of college. It was love at first sight when he saw her badass self get out of a taxi cab. With her gigantic headphones around her neck, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. She had a tough exterior but looked vulnerable at the same time that intrigued him to no end. When they signed up for the same internship at the radio station, Jesse felt it was fate that brought them together, they would end up working the same shifts and become best friends. The more they got to know each other, the closer they got. When he introduced her to his favorite films, she shared her love of music and played her mixes for him.

Lincoln Center would always be the turning point of their relationship. After the celebrations of the Bella's winning their first ever ICCA title, it would also be the night they were each other's firsts and became lovers. He would never forget the feeling of breaking through her barrier and becoming one with the petite girl he'd fallen head over heels in love with.

Not able to look away from her sleeping form, he leaned in closer and lightly brushed his lips to hers. "I love you." he spoke quietly under his breath as she began to stir which, brought a smile to him. His attention was then drawn to one of the monitors that recorded their offspring's rapid heartbeat and it occurred to him that he was going to be a father. They were going to become parents and raise a child together, something neither had expected would happen for several years until they were married and settled into their careers.

Now that the show had aired on TV, his cell phone was blowing up with calls and text messages from their family and friends wondering what happened to them. Deciding it was easier to send one generic text, Jesse composed the following message.

 _"Due to exhaustion, Beca was admitted to the hospital. She's resting and feeling much better. Will explain more later."_ Satisfied with his cryptic text, he hit send on this cell phone then noticed Beca was waking up.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"You've been out for a couple of hours." he explained. "It's almost midnight."

"You look tired." she observed, reaching to cup his five o'clock shadow. "You should go back to the hotel."

"I'm not leaving you, besides this orange vinyl chair is awesome." he joked. "I might even take it home with us."

Recognizing his dry humor, she rolled her eyes.

"You're stubborn, you know that?"

"Yeah...and so are you." he retorted, giving it right back at her. "And I'm still not going anywhere."

Letting out a sigh of frustration Beca combed her fingers through her hair. "Any word from the weirdos?"

"Yeah. They did well tonight so we should advance to the next round." he explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a woman who's twelve weeks pregnant." she scoffed, giving him a trademark smirk. "You and your super sperm." she joked half heartedly, staring at the ultrasound photos that were dropped off earlier. "It's really happening...we're having this baby." she sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can see the headlines now, _'America's sweetheart aca-couple...knocked up!'_ This should _really_ boost the show's ratings."

"I know...I can't believe it either. I always knew we'd have aca-children someday, but not so soon." his comment had her smirking as she thought back to their first hood night after being accepted into their perspective a cappella groups. He may have been inebriated that evening, but he still called it.

"Who the hell gets pregnant on an IUD?"

"Apparently we do." he laughed. "One in a hundred, Becs. I guess we're the lucky one percent."

"This doesn't make us lucky."

"I know...I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

She sighed at his attempt to make light of their situation.

"Jess, you've been very supportive through all of this but I don't expect you to give up your dreams. I mean, you need to finish college."

"Yeah...well, so do you." he responded defensively, witnessing her walls threaten to rise. "This impacts me just as much as you."

"I seriously doubt that." she snapped. "You're not the one puking your guts out and laying here hooked up to monitors with a needle jabbed in your arm."

"True, but if I could change places with you, I would."

"You're just saying that. The minute this baby is born you're going to leave and I'll be stuck raising this kid on my own...just like my mother." Unable to hold back her tears, she turned away. "Fucking hormones!"

"Is that what you think I'm going to do?" he questioned back, not believing what she just said. "Fuck! I'm not your dad!" Wiping his eyes, Jesse was exhausted and finally losing it. "You and your goddamn walls can push me away all you want, but I'm _never_ going to leave you! You and this baby mean _everything_ to me."

Seeing how distraught he was, Beca reached for his hand. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

He nodded, accepting her apology, knowing she was just being overly emotional and not thinking straight.

"It's okay...I'm a lot tougher than I look." his comment brought a smile to her because he would always be that sweet movie loving weirdo she fell in love with.

"Are you happy about this?" she asked with reservation. "I mean, we haven't exactly discussed the tiny elephant in the room."

"Are you kidding? The woman I love is carrying _our_ baby. It may not have been planned but YES, I'm very happy!"

"Me too."

"You are?"

"Yeah...I wasn't at first but when I thought I was miscarrying, I didn't realize how much I wanted it." her eyes watered at the thought. "I really do."

"Shhh...everything's going to be alright." Holding her hand he brought his lips to her knuckles. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our little peanut."

"Peanut?"

"Yeah...he looks like a peanut from those photos."

"He?"

"He, she...it doesn't matter as long as our baby is healthy."

"I agree." she said softly, then chuckled to herself. "My parents are going to freak when they find out."

"Mine too." he chuckled. "But they'll be happy for us." Jesse scooted closer. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she patted the space on her right. "What's up?"

Sitting next to her on the bed, Jesse placed his hand over her's, then pressed their lips together. "What are you doing for the rest of your life?"

Beca grinned knowing what Jesse was alluding to with his question. With a nurse coming in to draw more blood and check her vitals, she emptied her lungs and closed her eyes as the blood pressure cuff inflated and squeezed her upper arm; she would answer him later.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night Chloe stopped by the hospital to relieve Jesse. Beca had fallen asleep again as the ginger took the seat next to the bed and studied the machines her friend was hooked up to. Focusing on a particular monitor, it displayed a heart rate around 160 beats per minute and guessed it was probably coming from the fetus. When an alarm sounded off, Beca woke with a start and noticed Chloe was with her. Just as she was about to speak a nurse entered to change the saline bag and reset the noisy digital display.

"Hey...you're awake."

"Somewhat." she yawned. "Where's Jesse?" she groggily asked, looking around the room.

"I sent him downstairs to get something to eat. He'll be back in a little while."

"Oh good...thanks." Beca hit a button on the remote and raised the back of her bed so she could sit up. "So, how did it go tonight?"

"Really good, actually. Benji and Aubrey really brought it."

"That's great. What songs did you perform?"

"Cut the crap, Beca. Why are you still here?"

"Um...I'm at high risk for miscarrying." Beca admitted, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Jesse was right to bring me in."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I've lost weight and I'm extremely dehydrated from all the retching I've been doing." she sighed. "My labs showed the growth hormone level dropping so I went in for an emergency ultrasound and got these."

Handing Chloe the black and white photos, she nearly lost it. "It says your twelve weeks but you're not showing. How long have you known?"

"Um...since last month." now that the cat was out of the bag, there was no reason to hide the truth anymore. "Actually it was the night I threw you and Aubrey out of our room."

Letting out a sigh, the ginger couldn't believe it. "Are you and the baby going to be okay?"

"Yeah...my numbers are improving but our little peanut is underdeveloped." she wiped a stray tear away. "After I start gaining weight, the baby should be fine."

Chloe exhaled with relief, then finally unloaded on her friend. "Why didn't you say something earlier? You've been working so hard, it's no wonder you're here. Is this what happened two weeks ago?"

"No...not exactly." she admitted, thinking back to that morning when they were getting ready for practice. "I started bleeding so Jesse rushed me to the ER."

"Jeez! You're really having a tough time with this." she shook her head thinking about what her friends had been going through while putting on a front for competition. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"I don't know, Chlo. I'm weird about sharing personal stuff, and plus...I suck as a friend."

"You do not, silly." she chuckled. "You were there for me when Tom and I broke up. The least I could do is return the favor."

"I'll tell you what, when Jesse and I need alone time, you can babysit."

"You're on." Chloe gave an orbit worthy smile. "Speaking of Jesse, how's he taking all of this?"

"He's been amazing." Beca gave a genuine smile. "I swear, the dude was born to be a father."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Beca, youre going to be a mother."

"I know...don't remind me."

"Have you guys even talked about this? I mean, what're you gonna do?"

Beca thought about what Chloe was asking and then remembered the question she still hadn't answered from earlier.

"Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

A/N: With Chloe and Aubrey knowing the truth, it's just a matter of time before everyone else finds out. Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies.**

 **WARNING! M rated material in this chapter! If smut isn't your thing, skip over it.**

* * *

 **Loews Hollywood Hotel**

The following day Beca was discharged from the hospital. With her nausea under control she was no longer dehydrated, taking mega doses of prenatal vitamins and supplementing her diet with protein shakes. She wasn't just beginning to feel like her old self, she was actually looking forward to telling everyone about the pregnancy now that she was entering her second trimester. Taking their rental back to the hotel, they arranged a meeting with the gang in their suite; it was time to come clean with their situation.

Freshly showered and hair blown dry, Beca stood in front of the mirror wearing a pair of boy shorts and snug fitting sports bra. Turning to the side she saw the distinct profile of a tiny baby bump and called Jesse over. Coming from behind, he placed his hands on her belly and kissed the back of her neck.

"Is that our baby?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

She nodded with enthusiasm. "It's our little sweet pea." she responded in the cutest child-like voice, while placing her hands over his. It was the first time Beca showed genuine affection for their unborn child which, melted his heart. "This kid of ours is going to be uber special."

"Uber?" he repeated, amused by her choice of words. "You're glowing, you know that?" she blushed at his compliment as they looked at their reflections in the mirror. "And your body is-" his eyes gravitated to her chest.

"I know...they're gross." she interrupted, trying to stuff her tits into the unforgiving garment. "I seriously need to go shopping." he chuckled at her dilemma.

"Tomorrow after rehearsals you and the girls should go out while the guys and I do manly stuff." she nodded, agreeing with him. "But first, I think these puppies need to breathe." his suggestive tone stirred the juices in her lower extremities as he slowly unzipped the constricting material to let her breasts bounce free.

"Is that so?" she went along with it as the garment was pulled off her shoulders and allowed to fall onto the ground while his hands enveloped her. "I swear, you're such a boob guy."

"Mmm Hmm." he mumbled under his breath as he gently kneaded her mounds of flesh while nuzzling her neck. "These are amazing and I plan to get my fill of them before Junior arrives."

"Junior?" she snorted at his comment and was spun around to face him. Taking her hand, he led them into the bedroom. "Dude, as wonderful as this sounds, they're going to be here soon."

"So what...let them wait." he was filled with passion as he lowered her onto the mattress. "I'm looking forward to experiencing this awesome pregnancy sex everyone raves about."

"So am I." she chuckled as Jesse positioned himself over her. Fixating on her sapphire eyes he felt his heart pounding out of his chest and suddenly he couldn't move. "What's wrong?" she asked, reaching for him.

"I love you." he spoke softly, brushing his lips to hers. "And I want to take care of you and our baby." with their eyes locked she realized he was being completely serious. She still hadn't addressed his question from the day before, and now he was bringing it up again. "Will you let me?" before she could answer, he captured her lips in a sizzling kiss that had them groaning with need. When they parted for air Jesse quickly removed his shirt and was pulled back down. "Marry me, Beca." he held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity, until she finally answered.

"Okay." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's do it."

Jesse was elated because Beca "badass" Mitchell, hater of movies and all things involving relationships had accepted his proposal. Crushing their lips together, the next hour or so they would spend celebrating their engagement.

* * *

 ****START OF SMUT****

* * *

With skin on skin contact, Jesse moved on to her neck and dragged his tongue along her pulse point. Applying the right amount of pressure, she let out a soft whimper and was smothered by more passionate kisses while he ran his hand up and down her curves.

Moving down her body, he stopped to worship her breasts and gently flicked his tongue along her darkened areolas. Beca was still very sensitive as she closed her eyes and felt his strong tongue orbit her tips, bringing them to stiffened peaks. When his lips closed around her pebbled flesh, the suction he created had her begging for more. Raking her fingers through his hair she arched her back to give him better access and let out soft moans. Taking his time, he alternated between the two...licking and sucking and tweaking her prominent nipples until she was about to explode.

And then he stopped...

Her eyes shot open at the loss of contact as he gave a sadistic grin then moved further down her body and placed feather light kisses along her belly. Looking up he saw her desperation and smiled at the effect his actions had on her.

"You're mommy and I can't wait to meet you but right now, it's time for you to sleep." he said in the most endearing voice making her giggle as she massaged his scalp with her finger nails.

Settling at the apex of her thighs Jesse removed her undergarment then saw how aroused she had become. Bending her knees he spread her just enough and took in her intoxicating scent. But what turned him on even more was how lubricated she already was as she glistened with desire. Avoiding where she wanted him most, he kissed her inner thighs then teased along her slit, making her whine with need.

Slipping a finger inside he groaned at her slickness as he collected some of her juices and brought his hand to her lips where she sucked his digits clean. He considered this act to be one of the hottest things he'd ever seen Beca do as she got off on her own arousal. Observing his love, she was already gripping the sheets in anticipation of what was yet to come. He couldn't stand it any longer; he was hungry for her release and dove right in. Beca let out a strangled cry as he formed a seal on her opening and feasted on her essence. Spreading her wider he sucked on her clit, took languid licks from back to front then inserted his oral muscle into her honey pot. Closing her eyes she grunted obscenities while he slowly tongue fucked her.

Jesse was quite the vocalist who did amazing things with his mouth. He loved pleasuring Beca like this, but what he enjoyed most was when she lost control of her senses and gave herself to him. Unlike other guys she dated before Jesse, he never pressured her to reciprocate or do anything she didn't want to do. In fact, Jesse was the kind of guy who made sure his woman was taken care of and didn't give a damn if he ever got off. It was this unselfish behavior that made him a phenomenal lover.

When he replaced his tongue with two curved digits she nearly became unglued as he quickly located and manipulated her g spot with one hand while thumbing her clit with the other. The combination had her squirming beneath him and letting out porn worthy sounds. He knew she was close when her walls constricted around him as he drove his fingers deeper into her core. With his dick aching for attention, he set aside his own needs because in his mind he knew this wasn't about him. She was carrying his child and had agreed to be his wife; they were going to be a family which, is all he ever wanted. Giving her the release she deserved, her body went rigid as she cried out and came hard, over and over and over again; climaxing to the point of falling asleep and, or passing out. After thoroughly lapping up her sweet nectar he covered her with blankets, pressed his lips to her damp forehead, then left her to recover.

* * *

 ****END OF SMUT****

* * *

Sometime later Beca had woken from her nap to the sounds of people in their living room. She quickly changed into a V neck blouse and pair of daisy duke's, fixed her hair in a messy bun and applied light eye makeup. She felt loose limbed and still tingled all over from the plethora of orgasms she experienced earlier. She was also grinning like an idiot and couldn't stop. Jesse was right, with rosy cheeks and a glimmer in her eye, she was most definitely glowing. Joining their friends in the adjacent room, all eyes were on her as she sashayed over to Jesse, climbed into his lap and guided his lips to hers. "Thank you." she whispered for his ears only and kissed him again.

"Someone looks well rested." Chloe observed, giving her flushed friend a knowing wink. "You look so much better."

"And freshly fucked." the statuesque Bella mumbled to herself as she took an emery board to a nail.

"STACIE!" Fat Amy yelled, pinching her upper arm.

"Ouch!" The aca-slut of the group yelped as she rubbed her new bruise. "Well she does! Look at her!"

Beca rolled her eyes at her friends who constantly meddled into her affairs. Since becoming a Bella two years before, she found herself sharing much more intimate details about her personal life than she ever imagined. "Guys, my sex life is NOT up for discussion, and even if it was...I plead the fifth."

"Good call, babe." Jesse agreed with her of not self-incriminating herself for their friend's entertainment. "By the way," he leaned into her ear. "You were delicious earlier, I can't wait to finish what we started." she smirked at his comment and purposely wiggled her bottom against his growing erection.

"So, what's up? Benji asked, changing the subject while sitting next to the redhead. "We've been worried about you guys. What happened the other night?" he continued his inquiry, turning to Beca. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...we were told you were hospitalized for exhaustion." Cynthia Rose added. "What's up with that?"

"How are you feeling now?" Jessica asked.

"Are you any better?" Ashley inquired.

"They don't know?" Jesse asked, looking over at Chloe and Aubrey who shook their heads. "You didn't say anything?"

"It wasn't our news to tell." Aubrey beamed, looking over at Chloe who was smiling so wide, her face nearly cracked. The ginger knew more about what was going on and was dying to tell someone.

"O.G.!" Beca acknowledged the situation, taking a deep breath she looked to Jesse. "You tell them."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah...I'm sure. I'd rather they hear it from us then find out from TMZ."

"But shouldn't we tell our parents first?" Jesse asked. "I mean they kind of should know."

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Enough already!" Stacie bitched, slamming her nail file down on the coffee table's marble surface. "C'mon guys...the suspense is killing us."

"Alright! Here goes nothing." Taking all the air out of his lungs Jesse looked to Beca then finally divulged their big news. "It wasn't exhaustion. We're having a baby."

"What?" Stacie nearly knocked over her Smirnoff bottle as she gaped at her friend. "You're pregnant? You don't even like kids."

"As in _'Up the Duff',_ _'Banged Up',_ _'Joey in the pouch'_?" Amy questioned in her Aussie slang while getting eye rolls from the expectant parents. "It does explain why your knockers have gotten so big."

"See! I was right!" Bumper boasted then directed his attention to Beca. "So, who's the father?" the place quieted down like a mortuary as mouths dropped at his latest insult.

"Wow!" was all Beca could manage as she let out a sigh of disbelief. There would be no witty comeback to the unwarranted insult.

"What did you say?" Jesse seethed at his comment, breaking the eerie silence. Slowly he brought Beca and himself to their feet and approached his nemesis with caution who rose to his feet. "How dare you insinuate that about her. You're fucking dead!" he threatened and lunged at the prick for his audacity only to be held back by Donald.

"Don't do it man!" the darker toned Treble warned. "He's not worth it."

The sweet Benjamin Applebaum couldn't stand it any longer. He was the nerdiest of the bunch but these were his closest friends being slammed after sharing their news by an asshat with no respect for anyone. Something inside the shy young man had woken up as he got to his feet and stood between his college roommate and insulting weasel with the Trebles stepping in line behind him, to lend their support. "You son of a bitch! If it wasn't for her, none of us would be here." he began his rant. "All she's done was be nice to you, and you disrespect her? TAKE IT BACK!"

"Or what?" Bumper challenged.

"Or I'll make you." he threatened through gritted teeth and took another step forward so the tips of their noses touched.

"You heard him!" Unicycle said as he and Kolio came forward and patted Benji on the back.

"We've got this, man." Hat added, smiling at their buddy, then glared at the spineless prick. "If you don't apologize, you're going to find yourself with less teeth."

"Fine...I take it back!" Bumper groaned with defeat. "I'm sorry...it was just a joke. Doesn't anyone have a sense of humor anymore." he asked on deaf ears as he sat back down.

"It wasn't funny!" Chloe added her own two cents, then couldn't keep her eyes off of Benji. "Where did that come from?" he smiled at her comment as he sat next to her on the love seat.

"You know, as children we were taught not to judge a book by it's cover, but you did it anyway." Beca was just warming up as she approached the dickless pile of shit. "Oh...well, she's got tattoos and a scary ear spike, so she must be on drugs...or a slut."

"Babe...don't do this."

"Do what, Jess?" she asked with her trademark smirk. "I'm just going to answer the asshole's question." she smiled with growing confidence. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." he answered with no hesitation.

"Well...considering I've only had... _one_ partner," she paused with a sigh and bit her lower lip, letting the impact of her words sink in. "I can say with one hundred percent certainty, that Jesse is the father." with her confession the room was stunned into silence.

"Wow! Who would have guessed." Bumper was officially dumbstruck. "I expected the movie dork to be the virgin, but not you." he cackled to himself. "No offense to Amy, but as hot as you are, I can't believe you gave it up to a nerd."

"Seriously?" she couldn't believe the nerve of him. "You're calling him the nerd?"

"Oh yeah."

Beca scoffed and rubbed her forehead.

"Two years ago you abandoned these guys right before ICCA finals." turning to the Trebles, they nodded. "It was at a time Jesse and I weren't on speaking terms but he still set aside his feelings and was there for them." she glanced over at Jesse who listened intently while sitting back down. "Here was a freshman new to a cappella, stepping up to assume the captain's role and brought Benji, the sweetest guy with the most amazing voice, in to fill _your_ spot." she paused to smile at the young man who she considered one of her best friends. "When I heard what he did, I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. Jesse showed more courage and integrity than all of us put together, and that's why I knew I had to do something big to get him back."

"You never told me any of this." Jesse said, waving her over to sit on his lap. "Why now?"

"Because it's the reason I fell for you." she admitted with a wink. "And why you were the chosen one."

"And now we're having a baby." she giggled at his comment while he held her closer. "Um...for the record, she owns my V card as well."

"That's so beautiful." a teary-eyed Stacie spoke up as she dabbed the corners of her eyes. "My first time was a threesome, backstage at a concert with...never mind, it's not important."

"Wait! What?" the TreBellas whipped their heads around wanting to know more. They knew Stacie was a sex fiend but didn't know to what extent.

"So, how far along are you?" Aubrey asked, turning the attention back to Beca as she examined her belly. "You're hardly showing so you can't be more than a couple of months."

"Three actually. It wasn't exactly planned."

"That's an understatement." Jesse mumbled to himself, getting an eye roll from Beca.

"I don't mean to pry but weren't you on the pill?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"No, actually...I wasn't. I have issues with medication so an IUD was recommended for me."

"My aunt had twins while using an IUD." Stacie added, giving Beca a look of sympathy. "Sorry."

"I ate my twin in the sack." Lilly reminded the group in a barely heard voice. "Her name is Lindy and she tells me what to do."

"Twins?" Beca squeaked, trying to ignore Lilly's disturbing comments then let out a hysterical laughter. "Why the hell didn't anyone tell us about this?"

"You dawg!" Donald slapped Jesse's back. "Dude's got mutant swimmers!"

"Congratulations, man." Benji said as he and the gang fell in line to acknowledge the good news. "You're going to be awesome parents."

"You know, this news automatically makes you a legend among generations of Treblemakers." Bumper added. "Taking a Bella's cherry and then knocking her up, automatically gets your name on our Hall of Fame board in the rec room."

"You're such a pig!" Aubrey seethed, narrowing her eyes at John Mayer's ex-backup singer. "Fat Amy, how the hell can you fuck this asshole?" When the chubbie blonde mouthed the words _'oral sex'_ , the aca-Nazi nearly lost her shit. "That's it...the oath is back on!"

"NO!" Beca, Stacie, Amy, Lilly and Chloe yelled in unison as they held their hands up in protest.

"Chloe...you too?"

"Sorry Bree but Benji and I, well...you can say we're sort of a thing."

"Way to go Red!" Fat Amy praised her friend and co-captain with a high five. "You know what they say about magicians and their wands-"

"AMY!" Aubrey exclaimed, rubbing her temples. "Please…just don't!"

"Don't what?" the Aussie asked innocently.

"I can't believe this is happening? Have you all gone mad?" Aubrey asked, shaking her head.

"Hey...aren't you and Uni together?" Beca inquired, getting nods from the group. "Clown camp...remember?"

"That's different, Beca. We go back a long way and our relationship is built on mutual respect."

"See...I told you they weren't doing it." Stacie muttered to herself, getting more chuckles from the gang.

Then the unexpected happened...

"Aubrey...please understand, my intentions with Chloe are strictly honorable." Benji paused as he sat back down and held his girlfriend's hands. "She's the light of my life, and the wings of my flight. She's an angel sent from the heavens up above." the Treble gushed over the ginger who looked as though she was about to melt into a puddle. "She's the princess of my kingdom, and key master of my heart. She's my happily ever after."

"Isn't he aca-amazing?" Chloe swooned, grabbing the young man's head in a vice grip between her palms and pressed their lips together in a loud, sloppy kiss. When they parted, the group was rendered speechless.

"My darling's lips are like sugar." Benji continued his trip down metaphor lane, sending more romantic vibes to his woman while eliciting gag reflexes from the group. "Sweetheart, I want to put you in my box and saw you in half. Will you give me the pleasure?"

"Oh my God...YES!" the ginger sounded breathy as she took Benji's hand. "I thought you'd never ask." and pulled him to his feet and out the door. Before anyone could say anything, they were gone.

"I think I'm going to puke." Beca broke the silence.

"Morning sickness?"

"No Jesse, this is shock." The TreBella leader was thoroughly dumbfounded by the scene. "And she told me I didn't share. That bitch!" she mumbled to herself. "Can someone please tell me what the fuck just happened?"

"It's quite simple, Beca. Your news of being knocked up just got overshadowed by the caped crusader's intent to Treble bone our ginger." Fat Amy went on. "Apparently the nerd knows what to do with his magic sword."

"Oh my God! Will you stop!" Beca shook her head and was having a difficult time keeping a straight face. The crazy Aussie always found ways of cracking her up. "So...they're a thing now?" she asked, still not quite believing it. "Wow! I've been so wrapped up with my own shit, I never saw this coming."

"Nerds are amazing lovers." Stacie sighed, cuddling with Donald who didn't hide the fact that he was ogling her cleavage. "And usually have big-"

"STACIE!" Aubrey barked, still rubbing her temples. "We get the idea!"

"Hearts...Aubrey! They have big hearts and small egos which, makes them excellent lovers." Narrowing her eyes at the blonde, Stacie gave her the stink eye. "Jeez! Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Our friends are certifiable, you know that?" Beca concluded. It was more of an observation as she turned her attention to Jesse who was still in shock after finding out his best friend was hooking up with Chloe. "Should we bother telling them the rest?"

"NAH!" they answered together, shaking their heads. As their friends became more rowdy Beca's libido peaked again. Giving Jesse the look, he fully understood her needs, brought them to their feet and discretely tried to sneak out of the room until they were caught.

"Hey! Where are you dingos going?"

"To the bedroom, Amy." Beca admitted truthfully. "You guys can let yourselves out whenever you're ready while I go screw my fiancé."

"Wait! What?"

* * *

A/N: This was a fully loaded chapter with all kinds of truths being revealed. A special thanks to Cheryl who gave me the courage to include a little bit of smut. Please review and let me know what you think will happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.**

* * *

 **NBC Studios - Burbank, CA**

A few days after Beca's ER scare, the gang met in Burbank to practice their next set of songs that would get them into the quarter finals. They already had a hip hop tune in mind that was guaranteed to cause some controversy but still needed to prepare a country song, then meet with the other contestants to work on the opening number. Getting a handwritten post-it note from a random studio employee, Beca and Jesse went backstage to find Bumper by himself. Jesse immediately went on the defense and started to turn around when Beca stopped him.

"Jess...wait! Let's see what this is about."

"Fine!" he huffed. "But if he says one more derogative thing about you I'm going to kick his sorry ass back to Atlanta." his comment had an affect on her immediately.

"That's hot."

"What is?"

"You."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah...I want to ride you like a mechanical bull right now." Jesse chuckled at her remark until the weasel started to speak.

"Hey guys, how are you?" he asked with reservation, then turned to Beca. "How're you feeling?"

"What do you want, asshole!?"

Jesse busted up at Beca's feistiness. The piece of crap sighed as they stood in front of him.

"Okay, I deserve that. I'm an asshole...everyone knows it." he admitted freely. "Which is the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"What more could you possibly have to say to us?" Jesse inquired, not holding back his annoyance.

"That comment I made yesterday about who the father was, it was inappropriate; I went too far."

"You think?" she rhetorically asked. "Yeah, that was pretty special." she took a moment to calm herself. "I've been accused of a lot of things, but being a whore was never one of them."

The former Treble captain cringed hearing the words fall from her lips. "I can't tell you how much I regret saying that, especially after finding out you deflowered each other." his comment had them clenching their jaws.

"Dude, you're doing it again." Jesse warned. "Enough with the insults!"

"Actually, that was a compliment." Bumper clarified. "I lost my virginity on a dare to a cheap prostitute during Mardi Gras and would do anything to go back and have my first time be with someone I cared about. I envy you man, you waited for the right woman, and now you're having a baby with her. You guys should like get married or some shit like that."

"We are." Beca grinned, looking over at Jesse who nodded with confirmation. "We were going to say something yesterday but you all got so rowdy, we left."

"Wow...the first of our group." Bumper acknowledged them with a genuine smile. "Benji was right, you two never treated me poorly. In fact, Amy said," referring to Beca. "It was your idea to recruit me into the group." he paused. "And you," he turned to Jesse. "Cleaned up my mess after I fucked you guys over."

"Yeah...that was pretty crappy too." Jesse admitted. "It took a lot of convincing from the guys to let you back in."

"Look, I've done a lot of shitty things I'm not proud of, but hurting you was by far the worst, and I hope someday you'll accept my apology." Beca and Jesse shared a look and didn't know what to say. Bumper Allen was showing remorse and actually being sincere, it was something neither expected as the self acclaimed asshat apologized for his misconduct. "I'm really sorry for being such a douchebag."

"It's alright, man." Jesse spoke on their behalf. "Everyone deserves a second chance...even an asshole like you." Beca snorted at Jesse's jab especially when the insult didn't phase him.

"Really? Thanks guys, you have no idea what this means to me." Without warning, Bumper gripped Jesse's hand for a manly hand shake, then pulled Beca into a bone crushing hug that had her wincing. "So, now that, that's off my chest, can I ask you guys something?"

Beca looked over at Jesse and gave one of her trademark smirks, then turned back to Bumper. She had the feeling their new friend wasn't finished with them.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Okay," he took a deep breath. "So, you probably already know that Amy and I have been hooking up for a couple of years now." the two nodded. "Well, I want more." he confessed. "I want to like seriously date her but she only seems interested in my dick." they rolled their eyes at his crudeness but encouraged him to continue. "How do I like get her to you know, like me?"

"Dude, just be yourself." Jesse responded. "Be honest with your feelings."

"And don't be such a douchebag." Beca added with her usual snark.

"You really think she'll come around?"

"Oh yeah...she's totally into you." Beca admitted. After the university gifted the Bellas a house of their own, she and Amy became roommates during their junior year. It was at this time she learned more than she ever wanted to about her Aussie friend especially during her nocturnal admissions. "Amy talks in her sleep, among other things."

"What other things?" Jesse asked out of curiosity.

"Please," she held her hand up. "Don't make me go there."

"Okay...I'll do it." Bumper was pumped, he was going to tell Amy how he really felt about her. "Thanks for listening. I don't have many friends so I really appreciate it."

"Hey man, don't mention it." Jesse gave him an one-armed hug. "We're one big happy aca-family."

Beca rolled her eyes at their bromance then glanced at the time on her cell phone.

"So, um...I guess we should get back to the music."

"Yeah...let's do this." Bumper was on board and ready to follow Beca's lead. "What're we gonna work on?"

She gave it some thought, then smiled to herself. "Come with me, I have an idea for country week." Gathering the troops Beca took out her Macbook and searched her database of tracks on her hard drive. "This is what we're going to perform." and queued up the song for them to listen. Half way through it, she stopped the playback and turned to Bumper. "How well do you know Little Big Town?"

"What?" he was surprised to be asked. "They're my jam. Why?"

"Good, because you're going to take the lead on this one." As she assigned parts to each member they rehearsed the song until it was perfected, and loved the result.

In the days that followed they practiced both tunes to perfection, so by the time Friday came around, they were ready to perform two completely different genre songs plus the opening number.

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location - Hollywood, CA**

With six groups remaining, two more were being eliminated that evening. After the opening number the TreBellas changed into their coordinating outfits and prepared to take the stage. Wearing various color plaid shirts, denim bottoms and western boots, the group waited for their introduction.

"Continuing country week please welcome back the TreBellas who will be performing, _'Boondocks'_ by Little Big Town." Nick Lachey acknowledged the group as they took the stage.

Getting into position on stage, Beca blew the pitch pipe and quietly counted them off. Standing front and center, Bumper smiled at Amy who stood next to him. He still hadn't told her how he felt, but was planning on it that evening. Taking in the various sounds, the gang blended their voices flawlessly giving Bumper the perfect canvas for his voice as he took the lead.

[Bumper:]  
 _I feel no shame, I'm proud of where I came from:_  
 _I was born an' raised in the Boondocks._

 _One thing I know, no matter where I go,_  
 _I keep my heart an' soul in the Boondocks._

[Bumper & Amy:]  
 _An' I can feel that,_  
 _Muddy water runnin' through my veins._  
 _An' I can hear that lullaby of the midnight train._

[Bumper:] _An' it seems to me that it sounds familiar._

[Jesse, Benji, Aubrey & Stacie:]  
 _I feel no shame, I'm proud of where I came from:_  
 _I was born an' raised in the Boondocks._

 _One thing I know, no matter where I go,_  
 _I keep my heart an' soul in the Boondocks._

[Beca & Chloe:]  
 _I can taste that honeysuckle,_  
 _An' it's still so sweet,_  
 _When it grows wild on the banks of an' old camp creek._

[Bumper:] _Yeah, an it calls to me like an warm wind blowin'._

[Jesse, Benji, Aubrey & Stacie:]  
 _I feel no shame, I'm proud of where I came from:_  
 _I was born an' raised in the Boondocks._  
 _One thing I know, no matter where I go,_  
 _I keep my heart an' soul in the Boondocks._

[Beca & Chloe:]  
 _It's where I learned about livin'._  
 _It's where I learned about love._  
 _It's where I learned about workin' hard,_  
 _An' havin' a little is just enough._

 _It's where I learned about Jesus,_  
 _An' knowin' where I stand._  
 _You can take it or leave it,_  
 _This is me: this is who I am._

 _Instrumental Break._

[Bumper & Amy:]  
 _Give me a tin-roof,_  
 _A front porch an' a gravel road._  
 _An' that's home to me,_  
 _Feels like home to me._

[Bumper:]  
 _I feel no shame, I'm proud of where I came from:_  
 _I was born an' raised in the Boondocks._

[Jesse, Benji, Aubrey & Stacie:]  
 _One thing I know, no matter where I go,  
_ _I keep my heart an' soul in the Boondocks.  
_ _I keep my heart an' soul in the Boondocks._

[Jesse:]  
 _You get a line, I'll get a pole,_  
 _We'll go fishin' in the crawfish hole._  
 _Five-card poker on Saturday night,_  
 _Church on Sunday mornin'._

[Jesse & Bumper:]  
 _You get a line, (You get a line.)_  
 _I'll get a pole, (I'll get a pole.)_  
 _We'll go fishin'. (We'll go fishin' in the crawfish hole.)_  
 _Down in the Boondocks, (Five-card poker on Saturday night,)_  
 _Church on Sunday mornin'._

[Jesse & Bumper, Beca & Amy:]  
 _You get a line, (You get a line.)_  
 _(You get a line an' I'll get a pole.)_  
 _I'll get a pole, (I'll get a pole.)_  
 _We'll go fishin'. (We'll go fishin' in the crawfish hole.)_  
 _Down in the Boondocks, (Five-card poker on Saturday night,)_  
 _(Say a little prayer for me.)_  
 _Church on Sunday mornin'._

[Jesse & Bumper, Beca & Amy:]  
 _You get a line, (You get a line.)_  
 _(You get a line an' I'll get a pole.)_  
 _I'll get a pole, (I'll get a pole.)_  
 _We'll go fishin'. (We'll go fishin' in the crawfish hole.)_  
 _Down in the Boondocks, (Five-card poker on Saturday night,)_  
 _(Say a little prayer for me.)_  
 _Church on Sunday mornin'._

With the last two verses overlapping the TreBellas were so into it the audience was on their feet and clapping along. By the end of the song the place erupted with thunderous applause while the group took their bows. The judges listened to the deafening cheers and were all smiles. The show's host joined the group onstage and failed miserably to quiet down the crowd. After a while they settled down so the judges could give their critique.

Turning to the three celebrities, Jewel was first to speak. "I LOVE that song and you guys killed it. That was so much fun!"

Shawn was next and still clapping like a seal. "That was probably my favorite performance of yours so far. The energy and joy that came out of that was off the scale."

Ben was all smiles as he shook his head. "There's really not much more to say. That performance is going to be hard to beat. Fantastic arrangement. Good job guys."

"And there you have it." Nick took over MC responsibilities and provided instructions for the public. "Voting starts immediately after the show and will be open until midnight Pacific Standard Time. The TreBellas will return to close out the show with their take on a hip hop classic. We'll be back after this commercial break."

Still excited for nailing the song the group went to their perspective dressing rooms to get ready for their next song. With a quick change, they removed their plaid shirts leaving them in white T-shirts and added their matching leather jackets from the first day of orientation.

..ooOoo..

The girls were so hyped over how well they performed they were squealing with excitement. Fat Amy was especially proud of her man and vowed he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. Then the tables turned toward Chloe who had been glowing since her hook up with the new man in her life. Just like Beca and Jesse, the ginger and magician had fallen in love and consummated their relationship. Then Aubrey spoke about Michael (aka Uni) and how he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Love was definitely in the air for these young people who were on top of their game and favored to win the singing competition.

With Beca's libido spiking at that very moment she closed her eyes while she sat at her vanity and tried to push the primal cravings aside. Since increasing her proteins and nutrients she had more energy and the sex drive of a pubescent teenager. She found out first hand that pregnancy sex was not a myth. It was a real phenomenon she wasn't prepared for because she wanted it all the time. Whether it was in their hotel suite, a public restroom, department store dressing room or back seat of their rental car she couldn't hold back her needs, wants and desires. She even went to Stacie for advice who took her to the Pleasure Chest, a well known adults only shop in West Hollywood and consulted with licensed sex counsellors. When it came down to it, Beca needed Jesse who was always willing to drop everything to feed her appetite.

With drops of perspiration forming on her brow she took deep breaths, rubbed her thighs together and resisted the urge to touch herself.

"What're you waiting for?" Stacie asked softly, recognizing her friend's symptoms. "You've got like fifteen minutes."

Without saying a word, Beca rose to her feet, stormed out and entered the guy's dressing room without knocking.

"Excuse me! I need Jesse to do something for me." she didn't elaborate on what that was but took him by his hand and found a secluded area backstage. As soon as they were alone, she pinned him against a wall and crushed her lips to his. "I need you like yesterday." she murmured between heated kisses.

"Now?" he squeaked and was mortified by her request. "Right here?"

Beca let out a sigh of frustration. "Fine! I'll do it myself." she had no patience as she unfastened his belt and undid his pants. Pulling him free from his jeans, she went down to her knees and took him in.

"Fuck!" he hissed, trying to steady himself against the wall. "Careful...it's attached!"

"Mmm...hmm." she mumbled as she made a meal of his most prized possession until his knees started buckling. "Now Jesse!"

Not wasting any time he raised her denim skirt, moved her underwear to the side and gave her exactly what the doctor prescribed. Picking her up, he pressed her against a wall and entered her while she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Thrusting as quickly as he could she grunted obscenities while matching his pace. Timing it perfectly he released his seed, triggering her to climax and smothered her cries with hungry kisses. It was quick, rough and dirty, and exactly what she craved. Coming down from their tryst they straightened themselves as much as they could then staggered back to their friends who were gaping at them. Apparently they weren't as discrete as they intended.

"What?" they asked at the same time trying not to be obvious. "Why are you all staring?" they inquired again, tucking their shirts into their jeans.

"Fix your lipstick." Chloe smirked at her satiated friend. "You should probably fix yours too, Jesse." he quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Stacie took one look at Beca's flushed complexion and Jesse's messed up hair and busted up.

"Really, Beca?" Aubrey questioned her co-captain's judgement as she gave the couple a look of disapproval. "Couldn't you wait?"

"No." she answered truthfully. "I'm with child and have needs."

The group erupted with laughter.

"God I can't wait to be pregnant." Stacie sighed, giving Donald a predatory look who actually looked terrified. "You think the sex is good now..."

"You white folks are horny sons of bitches." Cynthia Rose commented making the group crack up even more.

By the time the stage manager came looking for them they were ready to deliver another memorable performance.

Being the final group to preform they were called to the stage and introduced once more by Nick who nearly lost it when he read the teleprompter for the title of their next song. "Oh, dear lord." he blushed. "Performing Nicki Minaj's _'Anaconda'_ , are the Barden University TreBellas."

With Donald, Stacie and Cynthia Rose taking the lead this time, the rest of the gang fell into line and did their parts. Blowing the pitch pipe, a more relaxed Beca counted them off.

[Donald:]  
 _My anaconda don't_  
 _My anaconda don't_  
 _My anaconda don't want none_  
 _Unless you got buns, hun_

[Stacie:]  
 _Boy toy named Troy, used to live in Detroit_  
 _Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins_  
 _Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace_  
 _Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish_  
 _Now that's real, real, real_  
 _Gun in my purse, bitch, I came dressed to kill_  
 _Who wanna go first? I had them push daffodils_  
 _I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill_  
 _I'm on some dumb shit,_

[Cynthia Rose:]  
 _By the way, what he say?_  
 _He can tell I ain't missing no meals_  
 _Come through and fuck him in my automobile_  
 _Let him eat it with his grills, and he tellin' me to chill_  
 _And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_  
 _Say he don't like em boney, he want something he can grab_  
 _So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like_  
 _Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun_

[Donald:]  
 _My anaconda don't_  
 _My anaconda don't_  
 _My anaconda don't want none_  
 _Unless you got buns, hun_

[Beca & Chloe:]  
 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
 _(Look at her butt)_  
 _Look at, look at, look at_  
 _Look, at her butt_

[Stacie:]  
 _This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles_  
 _Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's_  
 _Real country-ass nigga, let me play with his rifle_  
 _Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil_  
 _Now that bang, bang, bang_  
 _I let him hit it cause he slang cocaine_  
 _He toss my salad like his name Romaine_  
 _And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain_  
 _I'm on some dumb shit,_

[Cynthia Rose:]  
 _By the way, what he say?_  
 _He can tell I ain't missing no meals_  
 _Come through and fuck him in my automobile_  
 _Let him eat it with his grills, and he telling me to chill_  
 _And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_  
 _Say he don't like em boney, he want something he can grab_  
 _So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like_  
 _Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun..._

[Donald:]  
 _My anaconda don't_  
 _My anaconda don't_  
 _My anaconda don't want none_  
 _Unless you got buns, hun_

[Beca & Chloe:]  
 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
 _(Look at her butt)_  
 _Look at, look at, look at_  
 _Look, at her butt_

[Donald]  
 _Little in the middle but she got much back_  
 _Little in the middle but she got much back_  
 _Little in the middle but she got much back_

[Beca & Chloe:] _Oh my God, look at her butt_

[Donald:]  
 _My anaconda don't_  
 _My anaconda don't_  
 _My anaconda don't want none_  
 _Unless you got buns, hun_

[Donald:]  
 _My anaconda don't_  
 _My anaconda don't_  
 _My anaconda don't want none_  
 _Unless you got buns, hun_

[Beca & Chloe:]  
 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
 _(Look at her butt)_  
 _Look at, look at, look at_  
 _Look, at her butt_

As the song ended even their fellow contestants were cracking up and clapping along. "It's going to be interesting to find out how much of that song doesn't get bleeped." The show's host joked. "Let's hear what the judges have to say."

Ben was up first. "Okay so probably not the best choice of song, but that was funny as hell and shouldn't hurt your standings. You're a brave bunch."

Shawn was still guffawing. "Actually, seeing this side of you was brilliant. I personally loved it and so will America."

Jewel was still shaking her head. "It's nice to see other lead vocals tonight even though most of that song will probably be censored by the time it aires. With so much talent in your group, you deserve to come back next week."

* * *

 **Loews Hollywood Hotel**

Later that night Aubrey received a call from the network congratulating them on making it into the quarter finals. Celebrating back at the hotel's twenty-four hour restaurant they toasted to their bright futures, little did they know a dark cloud was looming over them. Sometime in the middle of the night Beca woke up to mild cramping that had her moaning. Jesse turned over to check on her.

"Hey...are you okay?"

"I don't know." she protectively held her stomach. "I'll be right back."

Without turning on the side light Beca folded back the comforter and got up to use the facilities. When she entered the ensuite bathroom she flicked on the stall light and saw her biggest fear coming true.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry...not sorry for the dramatic cliffhanger. Please review and let me know what you think will happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.**

* * *

 **Cedars Sinai Medical Center - Los Angeles, CA**

"Doctor...she's coming to." a female reported.

"You gave us quite the scare young lady, but you're going to be alright." Dr. Brooks was trying his best to comfort Beca who was slowly coming out of anesthesia. For a surgeon his bedside manner was pleasant as she pried open her eyes and was relieved to still be among the living. Feeling an ache in her abdomen she winced with discomfort and let out a soft moan. "The pain you're experiencing should subside in a day or two, but for the next twenty-four hours you'll have access to a pain pump." he explained. "Within the hour you're going to be moved upstairs so we can continue to monitor your progress."

"Baby?" she whispered, lifting her oxygen mask only to be met with a solemn expression as he slowly rotated his head from side to side. The doctor's nonverbal communication spoke volumes; the news wasn't good. "What happ-?" she started to ask only to be cut off when a nurse repositioned the mask over her nose and mouth then instructed her to take deep breaths.

"You're very lucky to be alive." the well respected OB/GYN admitted quietly. "We'll have more answers when we have the report from Pathology."

"Your boyfriend is waiting outside, should we send him in?" a female nurse asked.

Shaking her head Beca didn't want to be bothered. Instead, she wanted to be alone and cry but her tears were running dry. She was filled with so many unanswered questions but didn't have the energy to ask. Shutting her eyes, the sounds of various beeps lulled her back to sleep.

* * *

A few hours earlier...

Racing through the dark and deserted streets of L.A. Jesse pulled into the ambulance entrance and carried Beca bridal style into the ER. Calling out for help an orderly rolled over a gurney so he could lower her onto the portable bed. It was at that moment they noticed the severity of the emergency; they were both soiled in her blood and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. Jesse yelled out in a panic and got the attention of a triage doctor who came right over.

"I'm Dr. Mamoud, what seems to be the...?" he started to ask then saw the bleeding and where it was coming from. "Are you pregnant?" Beca nodded. "Okay...we're going to take care of you."

"Dr. Brooks is her OB/GYN." Jesse added. "We've been here before, several times actually." the triage doctor acknowledged him with a nod then turned to his administrator.

"Pull up her records, she's in the system." he ordered. "And let Radiology know we've got an emergency."

Within minutes Beca was whisked away while Jesse was escorted to the waiting room.

..ooOoo..

The internal ultrasound was brief and gave them exactly what they needed. After an IV line was established they began prepping her for surgery. There was no time to tell Jesse what was happening as she was rushed to the surgical wing and given consent forms to sign along the way, including one for a transfusion.

"Beca...the ultrasound shows a seperation between the placenta and uterus which, is causing the hemorrhage." when she heard the "H" word she realized things had quickly progressed from bad to worse. "Dr. Brooks is on his way and will perform the surgery. He should be here in a few minutes."

"What about the baby?" she asked listlessly, her energy level was dropping at a world record pace.

"We're going to do everything we can but if we don't get your bleeding under control there won't be a baby, or you for that matter." the triage doctor with a heavy Middle Eastern accent warned. "We need your signed consent to proceed."

Reading over the paperwork Beca nearly lost it. "It says potential hysterectomy."

"We have to disclose all possibilities." the physician admitted. "If the bleeding can't be stopped, we may have no other choice."

"Where's Jesse?" she was on the verge of tears. "I need him!"

"He's in the waiting room and will be briefed on your situation." the physician answered. "Ms. Mitchell, there's no time...we need to act NOW."

The urgency in his tone was unnerving. Beca knew this was beyond her control and had no other choice. The unplanned pregnancy was trouble from the beginning and now it had come to this, with her life being in jeopardy. With reluctance, she took the pen from a nurse, scribbled her name on the forms then felt herself become more disoriented.

"Doctor...her pulse rate is climbing and pressure is dropping." a nurse pointed out.

"I see it." he acknowledged the seriousness of the situation with a sigh, then took charge. "Start a second line and prepare her for transfusion, three pints of Type O negative should do it. Call the OR and tell them we're bringing her in." the on call physician calmly ordered his team. "Beca...I know you're upset but I need you to remain calm and concentrate on staying awake."

Acknowledging his instruction with a nod she tried her best not to panic and focused on the doctor. This was as real as it got as she began to wonder if this was the end for Beca "effin" Mitchell and how her family and friends would cope without her.

She was brought out of her reverie as she was transported to steril room with bright lights and lifted onto another bed. With an oxygen mask placed over her face, an anesthesiologist quickly went over her medical history. It was all becoming a blur as she began to sweat perfusely resulting from a sky rocketing pulse rate. With her last bit of energy she fought to stay conscious then saw Dr. Brooks rushing in wearing full surgical attire. When an alarm sounded off she internally said a prayer as her world faded to black. She was in God's hands now...

..ooOoo..

Meanwhile, a nurse retrieved Jesse from the general waiting area and instructed him to wait in a smaller room just outside the surgical center. After being briefed about her deteriorating condition, the compassionate woman took notice of his bloodied clothing and brought him a set of blue scrubs to change into.

Wearing the scrubs he was given, Jesse gave his soiled clothes to the nurse for disposal then took a seat in the smaller waiting area. He was alone and beyond worried as the love of his life was taken into emergency surgery. He wasn't sure if he should call their parents or just sit tight until he knew more. Deciding to call Chloe for advice, she and Benji immediately took a taxi from the hotel and joined him to lend their support.

A couple of hours later a nurse came out to inform them that Beca was in recovery and that Dr. Brooks would be coming out to talk to them soon. About thirty minutes after that, the good doctor paid them a visit.

* * *

"Mitchell!" a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair called out. "Who's here for Rebeca Mitchell?" At almost four in the morning the surgical wing was bustling with activity. As soon as they heard Beca's name being called, they stood up.

"We are." the Treble leader acknowledged their presence. "I'm Jesse...how is she?"

"She's in recovery. We were able to stop the bleeding and will be moving her upstairs within the hour."

"She's being admitted?" Benji asked.

"Yes." Dr. Brooks answered. "She's had major surgery and had to be transfused due to her blood loss." he sighed for the next part. "There was a complication that we need to discuss."

"What happened?" the three asked in unison.

"She went into to hypovolemic shock and will need to be closely observed for the next twenty-four hours."

"What is that?" Chloe inquired.

"It means there wasn't enough blood to keep her heart pumping. It happens when the body experiences a twenty percent or more deficiency in a short amount of time." he paused. "She coded but we were able to bring her back fairly quickly."

"Oh my God." Jesse muttered to himself as he became emotionally compromised. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes...she's stabilized."

"And the baby?" Jesse asked under his breath but loud enough to be heard. "Is it…?"

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do." The surgeon was sympathetic as he helped the distraught young man to a seat. "The pathology report should provide us with more information."

"I can't believe this." he croaked, holding his head between his hands. In a matter of hours Jesse and his friends were on top of the world for making it into the quarter finals to finding out that the woman he loved not only miscarried, but nearly lost her life in the process. "What caused this?"

"She had a placental abruption."

"She had a what?" Benji asked.

"It means the placenta separated from the uterus." Dr. Brooks explained. "The phenomenon is more common in advanced pregnancies, so we may have misjudged how far along she was."

"But she was barely showing." Chloe added, wiping her eyes as Benji put an arm around her. "Could this have contributed to the...?" she was so upset for her friends, she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes...given the size of the fetus, we suspect this may have been going on for some time. We'll know more when the results are in."

"Can I see her?" Jesse asked, rubbing his blood shot eyes. "I need to be with her."

"Ms. Mitchell is refusing visitors while in recovery." Dr. Brooks added. "However, when she's transferred, one of the nurses will bring you up." the three acknowledged the physician with nods.

"Doctor...how is she?" Jesse asked with trepidation. "I mean...emotionally?"

"Miscarriages can be very traumatic, especially when they occur passed the first trimester. She's been through a lot and will need time to heal, inside and out." he explained, looking over her chart. "It says she's Catholic. The hospital has a priest on staff that can visit her tomorrow. It usually helps with the grieving process. Shall we set it up?"

"Please." he nodded.

* * *

Sometime later a nurse brought them to the fourth floor. As they stood by the nurse's station, a gurney rolled passed them. To their surprise Beca was unconscious and breathing with the assistance of an oxygen line. She had two IV lines, one of which was being used for the blood transference.

"We'll need a few minutes to get her set up." the attending nurse spoke, taking possession of the portable bed from the intern. "Please wait here." After about ten minutes the privacy curtain was retracted by the smiling nurse as she exited the room. "She's all yours."

"Go on." Chloe encouraged Jesse, getting a warm smile from her boyfriend. "We'll wait here."

Entering the room Jesse kept his distance as he noticed Beca was no longer on oxygen. She was awake and staring straight ahead with a blank expression.

"Hey..." he spoke softly while she fixated on the dry erase board across the room. The names of the hospital staff and primary care physician assigned to her were posted there. "How're you feeling?"

She didn't respond.

"Do you wanna watch some TV?" he asked, flipping channels on the attached remote. "I might be able to get Game of Thrones on here."

Still no reaction from her.

Pulling a seat closer he sat down and held the hand closest to him but she refused to acknowledge his existence.

"I see they're giving you the good stuff." he attempted to lighten the mood as he followed the hanging morphine bag connected to her main IV line. "Are you in a lot of pain?" he dared to ask.

With no reaction at all from Beca, she just laid there emotionless.

"Um...Dr. Brooks told us what happened."

"I'm going home." she finally spoke in a hoarse voice. Her throat was scratchy from being intubated.

"That's a great idea." Jesse agreed. "You need to recover and I'm sure the hotel's concierge can make some accommoda-."

"-That's not what I meant." she interrupted. After a beat, she continued. "And I'm breaking up with you." she said matter-of-factly, still refusing to face him.

"What?" his question came out as a whisper as his jaw dropped with shock. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me." her feelings were detached with words sounding as cold as an arctic blast. "It's over."

"Beca, please don't do this." he pleaded. "I know you're hurting but please don't let this setback divide us."

"Setback?" she repeated and sighed. "My heart stopped, I have foreign blood in my veins and they took my baby from me." her words were painful to hear as Jesse closed his eyes and took a therapeutic breath to remain calm.

"Yes, but you're alive." was all he could come back with.

"It's not enough." she admitted. "I'm done with a cappella and I'm done with this relationship. I trusted and let people in, and look where it got me." she finally met his gaze and winced in pain. "I'm leaving Barden and going home after this." she clarified, pressing the button on the pain pump and listened for the medication to dispense into her IV. "Don't try to stop me. I'm done with..."

In mid sentence she closed her eyes and faded off to sleep while he froze in place and stared at her in disbelief. He expected her to be upset but not to the point of ending their relationship and leaving everything behind. Stepping outside the room he looked as though he'd seen a ghost and was received by Chloe and Benji.

"Are you okay?" the redhead was first to notice that something was terribly wrong. "What happened in there?"

"I don't know." he was numb. "She just broke up with me."

"WHAT?" the young couple asked at the same time, not quite believing it.

"I've never seen her so cold." he admitted. "She said she's done with all of us and is dropping out of college."

"Jesse, you heard what Dr. Brooks said. She's been through a lot...she's in shock." Chloe continued, pulling him into a hug. "Give her some time."

"Yeah man, she'll come around." Benji agreed and joined the group hug. "Don't give up on her."

"Excuse me." Jesse pulled away from the couple. "Please tell our friends what's happened." The couple acknowledged his request. "I need to make some calls." and walked away.

As he rounded a corner and was out of sight, Chloe became more emotional. Seeing her friends in so much pain was overwhelming for the ginger who wept in her boyfriend's arms. After awhile Chloe composed herself enough to make a call.

"Bree...I'm sorry it's so early, but something's happened." she waited for the blonde to reply. "We're at the hospital with Jesse." after a beat a mournful Chloe told her the sad news. "Okay, we'll see you soon."

* * *

A short time later when the sun was coming up, a young nurse entered to remove Beca's catheter and leg compressors; it was time to get her out of bed and on her feet. The transfusion was also discontinued so she only had one IV to contend with. After a painful trip to the facilities and several laps around the nurse's station, Beca was ready to take a semi automatic rifle to the candy striper then lose herself in a narcotic induced nap.

..ooOoo..

The next time she woke up she was no longer alone. Even though Beca had specifically instructed the hospital that she didn't want any company, a certain female had snuck in while she was asleep.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she groggily asked. "I told those assholes, no visitors."

"I know but, I had to see you."

"What do you want, Aubrey?"

"I heard what happened...I'm so sorry."

"Yeah...well, it wasn't meant to be, I guess."

"What went wrong?"

"I hemorrhaged."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"That's what they tell me."

"Well...don't worry about performing this Friday, we'll manage withou-."

"-I'm out." she interrupted, silencing her former captain. "After I get discharged and cleared to travel, I'm going home."

"You're going back to Atlanta?"

"No."

"You're leaving Barden?" she was floored to hear about Beca's intention to leave school. "You can't be serious."

"I don't expect you or anyone to understand what I'm going through." she reasoned. "Like I told Jesse, I'm done with all of this shit."

"You've been traumatized, Beca." she used the same condescending tone that Beca detested. "Now is not the time for making decisions. Trust me, I would know. Give yourself a chance to heal."

"How the hell would you know?" Beca's voice was raised making her wince; the magical pain meds were wearing off. "You don't know what it's like to lose…" she closed hers eyes and couldn't bring herself to say it. "Why the fuck are you even here?"

"To talk some sense into you before you ruin your life."

"I'm not in the mood for your crap, plus it's my life to ruin. So, do me a favor, and get the hell out!"

"No." she replied calmly. "I'm not going until to hear me out."

"Fine!" she huffed. "Then will you leave?"

The blonde nodded and brought a chair closer. "I know what it's like to lose something so precious." she opened, taking a deep breath. "Only Chloe knows about this, but it happened to me."

She deflated her lungs. "What did?"

"I wasn't always like this, Beca. In high school I was carefree and captain of the cheerleading squad, but I also partied a lot because that's what military brats do." taking a deep breath, she continued. "By the time I turned sixteen, I was pregnant and dumped by my boyfriend as soon as he found out." she sighed thinking about the past. "My parents couldn't deal with having a knocked up teenager and fought like crazy. The military was especially hard on my dad and made us relocate. My parents deny it today but I know they divorced because of me."

"That really sucks." she tried to sympathize. "What happened to the baby?"

"Since I wasn't of legal age my father made the decision, and had me get rid of it. My mother left him shortly after that." she admitted, wiping a stray tear with the pads of her fingers. "There's not a day that passes that I wonder what could have been. I would've had a seven year old, can you imagine that?" she chuckled softly. "The ordeal turned me into the warm and affectionate person I am today."

Aubrey's horrendous story was almost too much for Beca to bear as she gave her a look of sympathy. She'd known the blonde since Freshman year but never considered that something so tragic in her past had shaped her into the frigid control freak they all came to know.

"Why are you telling me this?" Beca asked with compassion. "I mean, you don't even like me."

"On the contrary, Beca. I consider you a friend and wanted you to know...you're not alone. Our circumstances may have been different but the loss is the same." Aubrey's candor and sincerity took her by surprise as she placed her hand over hers. "I also wanted to apologize for what I put you and Jesse through. I should have never exploited your relationship, and hope you'll forgive me someday."

"You did what you had to do."

"I know, but it was still wrong. I should've asked you first." the blonde admitted truthfully. "Well, the TreBellas need you but will have to understand that you need time to recover. Just don't break it off with Jesse."

"Says the woman who wanted to enforce the oath."

"Oh, _fuck_ the oath!" Aubrey cursed, surprising the petite girl. "That's a goddamn crutch to keep from getting close to anyone." she finally confessed. "What you have with Jesse is the real thing. So...don't throw it away."

After a beat Beca asked the million dollar question. "How is he?"

"Devastated." she merely answered. "I never thought I'd find myself feeling sorry for a Treble, but I do. He really loves you, Beca. The guy is literally heart broken."

Just as Beca was about to say something there was a knock at the door. A man of the cloth carrying a bible entered.

"I'll go now and give you some privacy." Aubrey stood up and acknowledged the holy man with a nod. "Feel better and call me if you want to talk." she concluded as she headed for the exit.

"Bree!" the petite girl called out making her former adversary turn around. "Thank you."

Aubrey gave an orbit worthy smile then left the room.

Beca was alone with the priest who took a seat and began to ask her questions about the ordeal. The holy man went on about the possibility of something being wrong with the baby and God having to make difficult decisions to protect everyone involved. To her surprise she found herself listening intently while he recited verses from his book. When he blessed her and Jesse, he spoke about how they will never forget the innocent soul that will always be in their hearts and watching over them from heaven. When the priest was done, she was alone with her thoughts and broke down. Letting herself feel, the grieving process had officially begun as she sobbed quietly. After a while the pain had become so unbearable, she initiated the pain pump and was pulled into a welcoming sleep.

* * *

A/N: The miscarriage was based on actual events to someone very close to me. I'm probably going to get hate mail for going in this direction but please don't give up on this story. Please review and share your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.**

* * *

 **Cedars Sinai Medical Center - Los Angeles, CA**

"Shit! What the hell is the room number?" a woman cursed. "Excuse me! Can I get some help?"

The next day Beca heard a commotion at the nurse's station that distracted her from watching a Property Brother's marathon. During their down time, the Bella's would often sit around on their sofas with snacks and drool over the twins as they helped transform some of the ugliest run down shacks into castles fit for royalty. The Bella's indulged in other guilty pleasures like Game of Thrones, The Bachelor and The Bachelorette, but the handsome Scott brother's were never too far from their hearts.

"Missy...you over there!" the woman continued to make a spectacle of herself and cornered a young candy striper who actually looked scared. "Can you please tell me what room Rebeca Mitchell is in?" Hearing her name mentioned, Beca lowered the volume on the TV to listen in. "If somebody doesn't tell me I'm going to find out the hard way and you're not going to like it." After a minute of being ignored she called their bluff and went room to room, pulling open curtains with the entire nursing staff chasing after her.

"Ma'am, you can't do that! This is a hospital not a brothel. Ms. Mitchell is in 409 but she doesn't want any visitors." a breathless nurse countered, trying to keep up. "You'll have to go back to the waiting room until we can get her consent."

"Don't ma'am me, I'm younger than you!"

"I'm sorry about that but we still can't let you in there, she gave strict orders."

"I don't give a damn what she said." the familiar voice grew louder and surprised Beca who raised the back of her bed so she could sit up. "I just got off the goddamn plane after a six hour red-eye flight IN COACH, I might add sitting in between two smelly belching whiskey drinking pigs. On top of that I stink of recycled air and God only knows what else. Now...get the hell out of my way because nothing is going to keep me from seeing her!" Barging into the room a petite mid forties woman with chocolate colored wavy hair and piercing blue eyes retracted the curtain and entered with the head nurse closely behind.

"We're very sorry, Ms. Mitchell but THIS WOMAN insisted on seeing you." Beca nearly let out a snort at the perturbed RN. "Do you want us to call security?"

"No...that won't be necessary." Beca sighed deeply and gave one of her trademark smirks. "That crazy woman is my mother."

"Damn straight I am." she snapped. "Now leave us before I use my mace on you."

"Mom! Be nice, they're just doing what I asked." Beca added then turned to the nurse. "It's okay."

"Very well, just hit the call button if you need her removed, I mean...anything." the health care provider glared at her mom, then stormed out of the room.

"I don't think she likes you very much." Beca pointed out while her mother pulled the curtain shut then dragged her luggage into the far corner of the room. "Moving in?"

"Good...because the feeling is mutual and no, I'm not moving in. I took a taxi from the airport." she replied, leaning down to kiss her daughter on the cheek. "When your boyfriend called and explained what happened, I took the first available flight here. How are you?"

"Um...Jesse and I are no longer together. I broke up with him."

"I know that, he told me." she admitted, shaking her head in disapproval. "I thought you two were planning on moving to L.A. together after graduation. What happened?" she asked, taking a seat.

"This...is what happened." Beca motioned with her hands as though it was the most obvious reason. "There's just too much history between us."

"Honey...miscarriages are more common than you think. Before we had you, I miscarried twice."

"What?" Beca was flabbergasted. "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"You never asked."

Beca blinked hard and couldn't believe the nerve of her mother. The woman obviously carried enough about her to make the trip but was a closed book. What bothered Beca even more was how much she took after her.

"Why are you here again?" she asked, scratching her head. "I mean, we never talk and it's been like a year since we've seen each other."

"Because you're my daughter, and when I heard what happened, I knew I needed to come."

"Well, you wasted a trip because I'm fine." Beca commented with a giant chip on her shoulder. "You can go back home to your life and do whatever it is you do."

The older woman let out a sigh of frustration because her daughter was right, they didn't talk as often as they should. They texted every now and then about superficial things but restricted their phone time to birthdays and national holidays.

"Well, lucky for you my return flight is open ended, so I'll leave when I know you're okay." she continued, firming up her position of staying put. "So, when did you start having sex?" Beca's eyes widened the size of beach balls at her mother's intrusiveness. "Never mind, you probably wouldn't tell me anyway." she narrowed her eyes at her daughter who always kept things to herself. "Obviously I know about the pregnancy which, surprised the hell out of me because I didn't even know you were sexually active."

"What am I, twelve?" Beca retorted and rolled her eyes because this wasn't the kind of conversation she expected to be having with her free spirited parental unit who went through boyfriends as often as changing her underwear. "I've been in a monogamous relationship for two years." she pointed out. "Did you think I took an oath of celibacy?"

"No, but I've never known you to have any interest in boys so I figured you were a lesbian which, is fine by me." she reached for Beca's styrofoam cup and poured herself some water. "You probably don't know this but after the divorce, I swore off men and gave it a try. I dated women for a little while but decided to go back to men. Trust me when I say this but, we're no picnic."

"Oh my God!" Beca was beyond mortified and slapped her palm to her forehead. The thought of her mother partaking in a same sex relationship was too much for her. "Are you done?"

"Don't be such a prude! Sex is sex no matter who you're sleeping with." she chuckled at her daughter's reaction. "Anyway, from what I heard from Jesse you nearly bled to death, you've quit your a cappella group and ended your relationship with him. Am I missing anything?" Beca's lips were in a hard line listening to her mother summarize recent events. "Oh...and I almost forgot, you've decided to drop out of college." The disapproving tone in her voice was evident. "Why the hell would you do that when your father and I arranged for you to go to Barden tuition free?"

She let out a sigh of resignation and realized her mother was there to either traumatize her even more or straighten out her priorities. Beca was a decent student who didn't have a good reason to drop out of college other than she didn't want anyone to know about the pregnancy. She was also full of pride and didn't want sympathy for her loss. With her covers pulled, Alexandria Mitchell probed her only offspring for information of the last couple of years, including the friendships she made with the Bellas to her relationship with Jesse. The older woman was especially impressed with how much Beca had softened and opened up since seeing her last.

"These friends of yours have had a positive influence on you. I'm looking forward to getting to know them." she added with a smile. "I couldn't be more pleased seeing how far you've come since starting college. So, tell me...why did you break up with that adorable young man?"

And there it was, the question Beca dreaded being asked. After a beat she shook her head and turned away. "Rebeca Anne, don't ignore me. What's going on with you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Fine." Beca caved in, took a sip of water then returned the cup to the side table. "When I found out I was pregnant I wasn't exactly thrilled. I mean, we took precautions with birth control and never expected to get knocked up." she let out a nervous laugh. "In the beginning I had horrible morning sickness so we were in and out of the ER. When I started feeling better and finally began to show," she paused to rub her flat belly. "I began to embrace the idea of becoming a mother, and then there was Jesse who was so loving and wonderful..."

"Those were your maternal instincts kicking in."

"I guess so."

"From what I've heard, that young man is crazy about you."

"Yeah." Beca spoke softly with a ghost of a smile. "That weirdo even popped the question, can you believe that?"

"Yes, I can actually." she smiled back. "What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter now." Beca shook her head with sadness. "It was just for the baby."

"Are you sure about that?" her mother was playing devil's advocate with her. "Let me take a wild guess here...you accepted his proposal because you were too afraid of being a single parent, like me."

"What? No...it wasn't like that." Beca was getting more flustered as her mom peeled away at her onion-like layers. "Like I said, it doesn't matter anymore because he wants a family and I may not be able to conceive after this."

"Is that what they told you?" Beca shrugged her shoulders in response to her mom's inquiry because she still didn't have all the answers from her doctor. "Sweetie...if he truly loves you, it won't make a difference whether or not you can carry his baby." her soothing words had an affect on her. The Bella captain was on the brink of tears as she considered how her actions had hurt Jesse. "How do you feel about him now?" she continued to ask, not letting it go. Both women sat in silence as the younger Mitchell struggled to address the question. "Beca...are you in love with him?"

"Yes." she finally admitted. "But it doesn't matter anymore because I pushed him away and hurt him, like I always do."

"You weren't yourself...he knows that. Jesus Christ, Beca! You're not a robot! You're allowed to feel and make mistakes." she cupped her daughter's cheek and looked into her watery eyes. "Honey, you haven't lost him, he told me himself he has no intention of giving up on you."

And that's all it took. After the way she mistreated Jesse, he still loved her. The pain she felt next had nothing to do with her surgery. With realization settling in, she did what she always did and kept the people who cared for her at a distance because it was easier for her to cope. She was a runner, like her father who would rather avoid the real issue and start over. This was something Jesse called her on during their freshman year when she came to his dorm to apologize. Had the recent experience caused her to revert back to that badass without a conscience? Beca couldn't hold back her emotions anymore and fell apart.

"Why did this happen? We were so happy. We were going to get married and raise this child together. Why did this have to happen to us?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Sitting on the edge of the bed her mother opened her arms to her distraught daughter and embraced her. "Bad things happen to good people all the time."

"I've never been so scared." she sobbed. "I didn't think I was coming back."

"Shh...it's okay." Rubbing her daughter's back, she held her closer. "You've been through hell and back, but it wasn't your time."

"I don't know what to do." she wept.

"We'll figure it out together." Alexandria Mitchell consoled her daughter the only way a mother could, with unconditional love. She had to be strong but her heart was breaking for the young girl who wept openly while wincing in pain. It was the first time since the divorce that Beca had truly cried and let her mother hold her like this. "That's it, sweetheart. Let it out." she spoke softly. "This is why I'm here."

* * *

Having her mom there was exactly what she needed. After the emotional release, Beca took a morphine induced siesta while her mother went downstairs to the hospital's diner and joined Jesse for a meal. With Chloe and Benji back at the hotel getting some rest and cleaned up, this was the perfect opportunity for Alex and Jesse to talk. Telling him what transpired gave Jesse hope that he and Beca may still have a chance. After the meal Jesse wandered outside the hospital grounds to clear his head while Alex went upstairs and saw that her daughter was still passed out. Taking the seat next to her bed, she watched her daughter sleep and held her hand. In all the twenty-one years of Beca's life she'd never seen her so vulnerable and actually needing her. Leaning back on the vinyl recliner she found herself tearing up and dosing off.

..ooOoo..

When an alarm sounded off, Alex woke with a start and noticed she had a blanket draped over her. Beca was already awake, reading through her email and text messages on her iPhone while a middle aged woman in floral scrubs flushed her IV line and prepared an infusion of iron then reset the machine. After checking her vitals and taking a sample of blood for analysis, she offered to bring them both something to drink. It was at that moment Alex realized this was a peace offering from their earlier squabble.

Now that twenty-four hours had passed, Beca was taken off the pain pump and given oral meds to manage her pain. She was making good progress as her mom brushed her hair out and put it up in a ponytail. Assisting the nurse, Alex helped her daughter to her feet for more laps around the fourth floor while dragging the IV pole. Passing by the waiting room Beca caught a glimpse of Chloe and waved her over. The three women walked quietly together for the next fifteen minutes or so then returned to her room. After a quick pit stop in the restroom they helped Beca back into bed.

"So, this is the ginger who accosted you in the showers?" her mom asked. "She's cute. If you ever decide to switch teams, I approve." her comment had Beca rolling her eyes and Chloe in stitches.

"Seriously? Mom...we're not gay!"

"Everyone's a little gay, right Chloe?" she winked at the bubbly girl.

"Oh...totes!" she agreed, still laughing. "So you're Beca's mom."

"The one and only." she acknowledged her with pride. "Her father and I were married very young and had Beca right away. After ten years of marriage he started diddling that bleached blonde sun worshipping slut." she sighed. "And the rest is history."

"Jeez! Don't hold back." Beca smirked at her mother. "Tell us how you really feel."

"You really wanna know?" both girls nodded. "I would like to stab her perfect fake tits then shove her implants down her throat for wrecking my marriage."

Beca rolled her eyes again. "You know, dad had something to do with that too."

"Yes, and by the order of our judicial court system, he's paying for it every month...that cheating bastard!"

Beca shook her head then directed her attention to her friend who couldn't conceal her amusement if she tried. "And people wonder why I'm so against relationships and marriage."

Chloe chuckled at her friend's sarcasm as she observed the exchange between mother and daughter. "Mrs. Mitchell...it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Beca says very little about her family and practically nothing about her past." she glared at the patient then extended her hand to the older woman only to be pulled toward her. "Oh...okay." Chloe reacted to the unexpected hug. "How long are you staying?"

"Please call me Alex." she answered, releasing the redhead. "I'll be here long enough until I know this one's okay." Beca deflated her lungs as her mother carried on. "So, when do you perform again?"

"Um...we practice and have rehearsals during the week then film on Fridays." she responded, then turned to Beca. "If you can't or don't want to perform with us anymore, we totally understand and will somehow manage but, we hope you'll change your mind."

"Chlo...I don't about anything anymore. I don't even know if I can." she admitted truthfully. "A little more than twenty-four hours ago my world was literally turned upside down." she exhaled then rubbed her forehead. "I just don't know right now."

Alex watched the girls interact then let out an audible yawn which, got their attention. The woman was sleep deprived and jet lagged from her overnight flight and desperately needed to sleep it off.

"Well girls, this bitch needs a hot bath and a long ass nap." she stood up to stretch her stiff limbs then bent down to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Alex said goodbye to Chloe then dragged her luggage across the room. "I'll be back tomorrow...good night sweetie."

Beca acknowledged her mom with a smile. "Goodnight."

As soon as she was gone Chloe brought her chair closer to the bed.

"Your mom is a hoot."

"Yeah...she's a real spit fire." Beca agreed. "She's also got one hell of a temper."

"So does her daughter." Chloe's comment brought her back to reality because she was right. "Look...I'm not here to feel sorry for you because that's not what you need. What happened to you was horrible but I'm not going to sit back and watch you fuck up your life just because you've had a miscarriage. It's happened...it's done, now learn from it and move on."

"Jeez! Can I get a little bit of sympathy?" Beca grumbled. "When did you get to be such a bitch?"

"When I found out my best friend was rushed into emergency and nearly died on the operating table." the redhead became emotional as she recalled the dreaded phone call from Jesse and unbearable waiting while God determined her fate. "Dammit!"

"I'm okay, Chlo." she teared up in response to her friend's emotional outburst. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure about that?" she questioned back. "I know I'm being selfish but, you're like the sister I never had and I can't imagine not having you around."

"Don't even get me started." Beca wiped away a stray tear that escaped from the corner of an eye. "I've already shed enough tears over this."

"Are you really quitting the group and dropping out of college?"

The struggle was real. The former alt-girl of the past was a loner, who bottled up her emotions and ran away from her problems and responsibilities. Teenage Beca was rebellious and would have sought comfort with her fake ID at the local nightclub, watching the DJ's spin their way into that night's entertainment while indulging in whatever alcohol was on special that night, or she would have gotten a tattoo to memorialize the occasion. Times had changed since leaving her mother's nest in New York and moving to Atlanta to attend college. She was almost done with her degree and found herself surrounded by good people who cared about her and a loving boyfriend who worshipped the ground she stomped on. Even her estranged father was making an effort to mend their broken relationship who'd been calling and texting nonstop since that dreadful night. She had a lot of soul searching to do.

"Beca?" the ginger asked again bringing her out of her fog. "What're gonna do?"

"I don't know." she finally responded. "So much has happened, I just...I don't know about anything anymore."

"What about Jesse?"

* * *

A/N: Is this the end of Beca and Jesse? Please review and let me know what you think will happen next. Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.**

* * *

 **Cedars Sinai Medical Center - Los Angeles, CA**

"She said no!" a male voice startled Beca out of her sleep.

"What the...?" turning her head Beca opened her eyes then shut them immediately when she realized who had parked themselves in the chair next to her bed. It was the last person she expected to see. "Jesus Fuck! Does anyone in this goddamn place understand what NO VISITORS means?"

"It's not their fault." Bumper admitted sheepishly. "I snuck in when they were changing shifts."

Picking up her cell phone she groaned internally at the God awful hour then returned it to the side table. Resigned to the fact that the former asshat wasn't leaving anytime soon, she sighed heavily then gave him her undivided attention.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked, already regretting saying the words the second they left her lips, especially when he nodded like a bobble head. Raising her bed via remote so she could sit up, she took a sip of warm water then motioned for him to begin.

"Okay so...after we celebrated getting into the quarter finals, we had sex and then I told her how I felt."

"And...?"

"She laughed at me!"

Beca snorted. "Sorry, but that does sound like Amy." she admitted matter-of-factly, trying to conceal her amusement. "Then what happened?"

"Nothing! That's the problem!" he waved his hand to emphasize his point. "She discarded my feelings like a bad habit then blew my pitch pipe...again."

"Dude!" Beca held her hand up in protest and nearly hurled at the thought of the two of them having any type of sexual relations. "Please...just don't..."

He cackled at her reaction. "It was your idea to tell her how I felt, what do you suggest I do now?"

She thought about it then realized Amy may have laughed but didn't actually turn him down. Her Aussie friend often turned to laughter to avoid stressful situations, and this was no exception.

"She knows how you feel, right?" she asked then waited for his acknowledgement. "With Amy it usually takes a while for things to sink in to that thick skull of hers, give it some time. She'll come around."

"You really think so?" she nodded at his inquiry. "Is that what happened with you?"

"What? No! Our situation was entirely different."

"Was it?"

"Yah...totally." she responded, becoming more suspicious of his intent. "Where are you going with this?"

"No where, it's just that some of us think you've gone bat shit crazy."

And there it was, the real reason Bumper was there. Catching onto his agenda, Beca shut down like a clam. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Okay, I will, but first I wanna say something." his insistence had her sighing with frustration. This was becoming a pattern with the weirdos who felt the need to confront her during her recovery. "Whenever I see you guys together, there's like so much love and respect between you, it's sickening. But then I realized I wanted that shit for myself." he took his time with the next part. "Then I heard what happened to you and what you did to him. I couldn't believe it, because in my sick and twisted mind, you and Jesse belong together."

"I used to believe that." Beca admitted with sadness. "But things have changed."

"And you think running away is the answer?" she smirked at his query then toyed with the tape holding her IV in place. "So you have given up." Bumper became less sympathetic and went on a rant. "You created this group and now you're turning your back on us, dumping your boyfriend and leaving everything you've accomplished since starting college behind. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Hey! You don't know what the I've been through!" she became more irritated at the insult that was directed at her. "You need to go."

"No!"

Beca let out a huff and went for the remote but it was moved out of her reach which, infuriated her even more.

"What the hell do you want from me?" she asked, feeling threatened by her one time adversary.

"I want you to pull your head out of your ass." he merely answered. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm not in the mood for your crap!" Feeling her pulse rate rise she tried to remain calm. "I want you to leave."

"I'll go when I'm ready." he argued back, scooting his chair even closer. "What're you so frightened of?"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, raising her voice. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then explain it to me." he countered. "Because all I see is a grieving woman who's too afraid to face the truth."

"And what's that?" she dared to ask.

"That you're weak and a goddamn coward."

"GET OUT!" she yelled and grabbed her midsection. Wincing in pain she clenched her jaw while he continued his verbal attack.

"Where's the badass who sang ' _No Diggity_ ' at her first ever riff-off?" she refused to look at him. "What happened to the Bella who broke all the rules and serenaded her man in front of thousands?" she closed her eyes and shook her head. "What did you do with the a cappella leader who brought together and led a bunch of misfits to L.A.?" she shrugged her shoulders wondering the same. "What have you done with _our_ friend?" he finally asked with compassion.

After a beat, she raised her eyes to meet his and finally addressed him.

"I don't know...you tell me." she responded without emotion, then looked down to her hands. "That girl you're speaking of...she's gone."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" he lashed out. "You're a fucking fraud!" he stood up then stormed out of the room. "It was nice knowing you, Bella!"

Beca was taken off guard by his outburst and abrupt exit. Did she really just get a tongue lashing from Bumper Allen? Was he right? It left her shaken up as she thought about the things he said. Feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later that day she was woken by a nurse checking her vitals while another hospital employee dropped off a tray of food. She had no appetite but knew she needed to eat if they were ever going to discharge her. Raising the back portion of her bed she lifted the lid to find a bowl of soup, fruit yogurt and sandwich of some kind.

"I hope that's okay."

Sitting on a couch Jesse was still wearing the borrowed scrubs and focused on his cell phone. "You were asleep when the nutritionist came around. I wasn't sure what you wanted but guessed a sandwich was pretty difficult to screw up."

"It's fine." she replied softly, taking a tentative sip of the blandest chicken broth she ever consumed. When she looked at him she saw that he was unshaven with dark circles under his eyes. "You look like shit. How long have you been here?"

"I never left." he admitted, glancing at her, then returning his attention to his Twitter account.

"You've been here this whole time?" she asked, surprised he hadn't given up on her. "Even after I broke up with you?"

"Yes." he answered with sadness. "I meant what I said, I'm never going to leave you."

"Jesse..." she let out a sigh then shook her head. With all the recent conversations she had with her mom and friends, she was beginning to realize she may have been wrong to dismiss their relationship so quickly. "We need to talk."

"I know, but first let's get you well enough so you can get out of here." With his eye cast down, he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Then if you still want to end it, I'll respect your wishes and leave you alone."

"That won't be necessary." she tore open a Mrs. Dash packet and poured its contents into the barely flavored hot water. "I need to know why this happened." then took a deep breath. "And if you still want me."

"What?" he looked up at her and nearly lost it. She was finally coming around. "Are you serious?" he choked out, rising to his feet he walked over, took her head between his palms and kissed her with as much love he could muster. When they parted, their foreheads remained touching. "No matter what happens, I will _always_ love you."

"Me too." she kissed him back with as much feeling. "I'm so sorry for pushing you away. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know that." he admitted through tears of relief. "I thought I lost you." he croaked, sitting on the side of her bed he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I lost our baby."

"My God, Beca...it wasn't your fault." he looked into her soul and saw that she was struggling with her own emotions. "You didn't cause any of this. It just wasn't meant to be, at least not right now."

"What if I can't have any after this?" she asked as her eyes filled with moisture. "Before I went into surgery I consented to a hysterectomy. I don't even know what they did to me." she sobbed. "I might be damaged goods."

"Never." he wiped a fallen tear from her cheek then lightly pressed his lips to hers. "Not to me, and if that ever did happen, it wouldn't make any difference." he admitted, holding her tighter as she wept. "As long as we're together, nothing else matters."

Jesse's unconditional love was the missing piece to her puzzle. She was terrified that if she couldn't bear his children, he wouldn't want her. With her change of heart they held each other and finally mourned the loss of their baby together.

She spoke of what transpired the last twenty-four hours with her mom's arrival and visits from some of their friends while she picked at her plate. She told him about Bumper going off on her to Aubrey confiding in her with her tragic past to Chloe breaking down. What impressed Jesse the most was how she opened up about her counseling session with the priest and how his comforting words had her thinking about all that's happened since arriving in Los Angeles.

"So now that you've met my mother, what do you think?"

"You look just like her." he opened. "I think she's pretty amazing for coming out here so quickly."

"She's nuts, you know."

"Yah." he nodded with a smile. "And you take after her."

Narrowing her eyes at him she couldn't deny it. He was right. Beca not only inherited her mother's good looks, witty sense of humor and capacity to love, she also inherited her short temper and impatience.

"Don't let this get to your head but she thinks you're adorable."

"She's got _very_ good taste." he grinned. "I am quite the catch."

Beca rolled her eyes at his comment then realized she hadn't seen her all day. "Where is my mom? She was supposed to come by."

"Um...I set her up in the second bedroom in our suite." he explained. "Chloe introduced her to the rest of the gang and now she's hanging out with Amy and Stacie who apparently wanted to show her L.A.."

"And you let them?" Jesse laughed at her inquiry. "Have you met our friends?"

"Don't worry about your mom." he chuckled some more. "She's cool and will be fine with them."

"She's not the one I'm worried about."

..ooOoo..

They fell into a comfortable discussion of Beca's upbringing with her mother's crazy antics while her parents were still together to the new information she acquired the other day. Jesse couldn't believe that her mother had dipped into the honey pot and found Beca's appalled reaction amusing.

"So, does this mean I have a chance at having that awesome threesome with you and another hot chick?"

"Only in your wet dreams, nerd!" she joked, then whacked him in the head with a pillow. Even though he was respectful of her, Jesse was still the typical guy who shared every man's fantasy.

Getting back to their conversation, when she opened up about her parent's divorce, he realized how negatively it impacted her views of marriage since it was the worst time in her life, until now. Since their two plus years together this was the first time Beca had completely let her walls down and fully trusted Jesse. Helping her out of bed he accompanied her on walks around the floor, dragging her IV pole that continued the iron infusion and administer her meds. They spoke non-stop about everything under the sun and lost track of the time as evening approached.

..ooOoo..

At around eight at night Dr. Brooks finally came around to examine Beca and go over the results. He also advised that she was scheduled for a MRI the following morning to check on her progress. Removing her bandages, the tiny incisions in her abdomen were covered with thin steri-strips and healing nicely. With her hematocrit normalizing, her red blood cell count was increasing to the point she was no longer in danger and could potentially be released the following day.

Going over the pathology report, Dr. Brooks confirmed there was in fact something very wrong with the fetus. With a major chromosomal abnormality combined with an underdeveloped placenta, their baby wasn't getting enough oxygen and nourishment needed for proper development. Their OB/GYN admitted, had she not miscarried when she did, it was more than likely she could have delivered a still birth. It was also confirmed they were having a girl with Beca being much further along than they initially thought. These were hard realities to accept, but at least they had the answers they needed.

To Jesse's surprise Beca was more concerned about being able to conceive later on. When their OB/GYN told them her uterus was in tact and there would still be a ten percent chance of future placental abruptions, it was recommended that they wait a few menstrual cycles before attempting to get pregnant again and at least two weeks before engaging in sexual activity. Beca was relieved she wasn't permanently damaged from the ordeal, but what was even more important was that Jesse had proved he would stand by her regardless of the outcome. After Dr. Brooks left, they discussed another important topic that both had been avoiding. Beca was the first to bring it up.

"So...um, now that we're no longer expecting, we don't need to get married."

Jesse let out a sigh and shook his head. "You think I proposed to you because you were pregnant?"

"I don't know." Beca admitted truthfully. "Maybe."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"The moment, the idea of being a family, fear of being alone. I don't know...pick one."

"How about all three." he concluded with a smirk. "Do you want to be engaged?" he asked.

"Someday," she smiled. "But not like this."

"Okay...I understand and won't pressure you." Jesse smiled back and kissed the palm of her hand. "I'll tell you what, the next time I propose there won't be any confusion about it."

"Next time?" she asked.

"Oh yeah."

Beca smiled at his reply and stifled a yawn. She had been awake the majority of the day which turned out to be an emotional rollercoaster. With truths being revealed she and Jesse not only made up, the love they felt for each other was reinforced. But there was still something she needed to ask of him.

"Um...I'm not sleeping very well these days. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I had no intention of leaving."

* * *

The following morning an energized Alexandria Mitchell strolled past the nurse's station only to be stopped by the same woman as the day before. Armed with two of her favorite Starbuck's drinks she handed one to her new friend then made her way over to room 409. As Alex entered she retracted the privacy curtain and wasn't prepared for the scene before her.

Not only had Jesse stayed the night, he was sleeping beside her, holding Beca close while she slept peacefully in his arms. When he stirred Alex stepped back into the shadows, not wanting to disturb the couple. It was the first time she'd seen her daughter romantically involved with another and couldn't look away. Since leaving New York, Beca had changed from being a self-indulgent loner of a teenager to an independent woman who found love and solace in the arms of a bright young man. Taking a seat on the sofa she sipped her hot beverage through an opening on the plastic lid while taking out her iPad to read a trashy romance novel.

Sometime later Jesse woke up and smiled at the petite woman he held. He was so enamored with her that he could watch her sleep for hours, and did on occasion without her knowing. They had been through a lot together, more than most couples would in a life-time and found their bond getting stronger. Jesse came to the conclusion they were being tested to see if their relationship was in fact bulletproof. After surviving this latest setback, he no longer had any doubts of their future together.

Seeing Beca in this manner, the confident and snarky woman he'd known since their freshman year appeared so vulnerable that made him feel ultra protective and want to shield her from the evils of the world. Pressing his lips to the top of her head he embraced her tighter and declared his love for her under his breath. Clearing her throat Alex let her presence be known as Jesse soon realized they weren't alone.

"Now this is more like it." she spoke softly, smiling from ear to ear. Taking the seat next to the bed she placed her iPad in her purse that rested in her lap. "So you kids made up?"

"Shh..." Placing an index finger to his lips he didn't want Beca disturbed. Since being hospitalized this was the first good quality sleep she had in days.

Addressing her question with a nod they kept their silence until another RN entered and glared at the young couple.

"Only one person should be in that bed!" Nurse Ratched squabbled, bringing the patient out of a peaceful sleep.

Beca yawned and tried to wake up. Feeling the warmth of her boyfriend's body she smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Go away."

"Ms. Mitchell!" she barked with her hands firmly on her hips. "This is not a hotel!"

"Really?" Jesse questioned her then defended their actions. "We didn't do anything!"

"Hospital regulations prohibit any kind of sexual relat-"

"-Seriously!" Beca cut her off. "I can barely pee on my own! Do I look like someone who's ready to get their groove on?"

The RN on duty ignored her comments then continued her lecture of protocols which only made matters worse.

"That's it...get out!" Jesse raised his voice and shooed her away with his hand.

The nurse huffed, turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

"I don't think she likes you very much." Alexandria joked, yanking the curtain shut.

"Good...because the feeling is mutual." Jesse retorted.

Beca blinked heavily at the exchange between them as it was reminiscent of her mother's arrival which, left her bewildered.

The minutes that followed, a MRI technician arrived with a wheelchair to transport Beca downstairs for her scheduled scan. While she was away, Chloe and Benji came by and listened intently while Jesse told them they had made up, then shared Dr. Brook's findings. A short time later a very grumpy and sore patient returned to the room in dire need of pain meds. After a brief nap, Beca received visits from more of their friends, offering their condolences including Bumper and Amy, who strolled in holding hands. Words were not necessary between her and Bumper who acknowledged each other with mutual nods knowing it was their heated discussion from earlier that made a positive difference for them both.

That afternoon their OB/GYN stopped by to go over the MRI results which, confirmed Beca's bleeding had completely stopped and she was being discharged with instructions to take it easy, then follow up with his office in two weeks.

After three full days in the hospital she was on the mend but the real healing would still need to begin.

* * *

A/N: Now that Beca and Jesse are back together, what do you think will happen next? Please review and share your thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

 **Chapter 12 (finale part 1 of 3)**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.**

 **Warning! This chapter includes some soft core non-graphic smut.**

* * *

 **Loews Hollywood Hotel**

For the days that followed Beca's discharge, Alexandria Mitchell slept in the smaller room of their hotel suite and kept her daughter company during the day while Jesse and the TreBellas rehearsed their numbers for the next show. At night Jesse was there to pick up the pieces as Beca experienced reoccurring night terrors as she faced her mortality while mourning the loss of their daughter.

Thinking about what teenage Aubrey had been through during her unplanned pregnancy and the asshole boyfriend who abandoned her, Beca considered how nurturing and loving Jesse had been to her. There was clearly no comparison between the two as Jesse showed his true colors by being the honorable man he was.

That Friday the TreBellas performed without Beca, who was still under strict orders to take it easy. With her mother's bags packed, Alexandria was booked on a return flight to New York the following day. The Mitchell women spent their last evening together in the suite indulging on room service and watching a Game of Thrones marathon while the TreBellas competed for the top two spots.

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location - Hollywood, CA**

 _Quarter Finals..._

To honor both a cappella groups, they decided to incorporate the Bellas and Trebles original sets from 2012 that would become the ultimate eighties medley which, coincidentally was the theme for their next performance.

With Aubrey starting them out with _'I Saw The Sign'_ , Chloe took over with _'Eternal Flame'_ then Fat Amy did her usual spin on _'Turn The Beat Around'_. After a brief transition the guys took over with Benji leading them with _'You Spin Me Round'_ then Bumper doing _'Let It Whip'_ then Jesse concluding with _'Don't You_ _Forget About Me'_ as he belted out the same lyrics Beca did the night the Bellas won their first ICCA finals.

The judges critiqued their performance with high acclaim then asked about Beca. Chloe came forward and explained that she was suffering from laryngitis and was unable to perform. The judges bought it and moved on.

Closing out the show the TreBellas decided it was time to unleash their secret weapon. Since they were given the option to perform anything they wanted, this was the perfect opportunity for Cynthia Rose to showcase her songwriting talent in an upbeat tune she wrote just for competition. Nick Lachey took the stage and introduced the gang who were about to make history on the show.

"Performing an original song let's give a big hand to the TreBellas for the world premiere debut of _'Get My Dough'_ ".

Filling in as captain, Chloe stood next to the black Bella who gave her a wink and counted them off...

With Lilly, Donald and Kolio producing the percussion, Benji, Bumper, Jesse and Uni provided the bass and tenor sounds while the rest of the girls filled in the background vocals to Cynthia Rose who lead them closer to the finale.

[Cynthia Rose:]  
 _They say love is rich so I sold it all_  
 _My pocket is thick so no free for all_  
 _We got this now, so I pick 'em up just to lay them down_

[Cynthia Rose & Stacie:]  
 _I'm not a slut, I'm not a tramp, I'm not a ho_  
 _But I'mma get my dough_  
 _Ain't selling ass, just taking cash for kissin' back_  
 _Gotta get my dough_

[Cynthia Rose, Stacie & Aubrey:]  
 _One little boy got kissed but the other one_  
 _Showed me the money and the money got the other one banged_  
 _One little boy got kissed but the other one_  
 _Showed me the money and the money got the other one banged_

[Cynthia Rose:]  
 _They say time is precious, spend all you want_  
 _As long as you pay up_  
 _No kiss if you don't_  
 _We got this now, so I pick 'em up just to lay them down_

[Cynthia Rose & Stacie:]  
 _I'm not a slut, I'm not a tramp, I'm not a ho_  
 _But I'mma get my dough_  
 _Ain't selling ass, just taking cash for kissin' back_  
 _Gotta get my dough_

[Cynthia Rose, Stacie & Aubrey:]  
 _One little boy got kissed but the other one_  
 _Showed me the money and the money got the other one banged_  
 _One little boy got kissed but the other one_  
 _Showed me the money and the money got the other one banged_

[Cynthia Rose:]  
 _Lil one, little boy got kiss but the other one_  
 _Showed me the money and the money got the other one banged_  
 _Bang, bang_  
 _One little boy got kissed but the other one_  
 _Showed me the money and the money got the other one banged_  
 _Gotta get my dough_

[Cynthia Rose, Stacie & Aubrey:]  
 _One little boy got kissed but the other one_  
 _Showed me the money and the money got the other one banged_  
 _One little boy got kissed but the other one_  
 _Showed me the money and the money got the other one banged_

And just as the song began, the TreBellas ended the piece on a singular note.

When the crowd and judges were on their feet they knew they had performed the new song flawlessly and took their bows.

"You guys wrote that?" Ben spoke first, he was impressed with the overall talent of the group and was convinced their original song had great potential. "That was fantastic!"

Joining the group on stage, Nick handed his mic over to Chloe. "Actually Cynthia Rose wrote it and Beca produced it."

Shawn jumped in. "You're a songwriter and she's a producer?" He asked and threw his hands up in the air. "That was amazing. A cappella or not, that song was off the hook."

Jewel was all smiles as she complimented the group and added her own two cents, "With that performance, you've not only made history on this show, I think it's safe to say, we'll be seeing you in the finale. Congratulations."

She was correct because the TreBellas managed to take top honors that week and make it into the final show. The song was also an overnight success as it had millions of hits on YouTube and thousands of downloads on iTunes within a twenty-four hour period.

With a couple of weeks to prepare for the final show, Beca would be given the green light to perform, but the real question was, would she...

* * *

 **Loews Hollywood Hotel**

Two nights before the finale, Beca was having second thoughts about performing. Jesse insisted she was ready but Beca didn't think she was prepared physically and emotionally. After bickering like an old married couple they ended up going to bed without resolving anything. That evening Beca was gasping for air in her sleep; she was having a nightmare.

Jesse woke with a start and knew immediately that Beca was in trouble. Turning on his lamp he saw she was drenched with perspiration and grabbing at her throat. Since being discharged from the hospital Beca had experienced her share of night terrors but none as violent as this one. "Wake up, baby!" he urged, but she wouldn't respond.

Straddling her hips he removed her hands from her throat, held her by the shoulders and gently shook her. When she wasn't coming around he softly tapped her cheek with the back of his hand. Still not coming to, her choking escalated with her body thrashing about. He didn't want to do it but had no other choice; he needed to wake her up. Raising his hand he struck her across the face. When her eyes shot open, they stared at each other but said nothing.

..ooOoo..

After a beat it was as though the beast had been freed after years of captivity as primal instincts took over. Coming together, their lips collided with teeth clashing in a searing kiss. Holding his head in a vice grip their tongues tangoed while he massaged her chest through the snug fitting tank she wore. When air became a necessity, Beca broke off the kiss and took deep breaths while Jesse latched onto her neck, not giving a damn about the marks he was leaving behind.

"Take this damn thing off." she breathed, raising her arms. Not wasting another moment the sweaty garment was lifted off and carelessly discarded onto the floor. Descending further down her body he took a pert nipple between his lips while his hand disappeared under the waistband of her boy shorts. Feeling how aroused she had become Jesse retracted his hand and held it up for their inspection; the shine on his digits signified she was ready. "Get a condom!" Beca whispered with urgency. They'd previously attempted sex after she was medically cleared however, the activity ended with her either being drier than a desert, having too much discomfort or just not being able to finish. Since getting the green light, this was the first time her libido was calling the shots, and she wasn't about to ignore it.

Sensing her eagerness he produced a foil packet from his side drawer and quickly removed his bottoms and then hers. To Beca's delight he was already hard as steel and ready to rock her world. Ripping open the packet with his teeth, Jesse rolled the prophylactic onto his length then positioned himself to her opening.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." he locked eyes with her and slowly pushed his way inside. She hissed at being penetrated but encouraged him to continue. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned for her well-being.

"Yeah...just give me a moment." Taking shallow breaths she began to acclimate to being filled to capacity. When she wrapped her arms and legs around him, he knew she was ready for more.

"I'm gonna go slow, okay?" his soothing words were comforting as she acknowledged him with a nod. Adjusting his weight so he didn't crush her, he slowly withdrew and re-entered her warm wetness while devouring her lips. "You feel amazing." he muttered between kisses. "So warm..." he deepened the kiss then began a steady rhythm. "How's this?"

"It's good." she breathed. "Really good." smiling wider she was getting her groove back and pulled him down for another kiss. "God I've missed you."

They've had sex hundreds of times but tonight was different, they weren't only making love, they were healing each other. As he kept up his momentum, his eyes never left hers. Hearing the soft mewling sounds coming from her, he knew she was into it but wasn't quite getting there; she needed a little help.

"Come on baby, you can do it." he coaxed her along while maintaining his slow pace. He was already at the precipice of coming apart but held back until he knew she could finish. "Give it to me."

Clawing at his back, her moans grew louder. She'd never been so vocal during their lovemaking but things had definitely changed between them. Feeling heat radiate throughout her body, she bit down on his shoulder and finally let it happen. Arching her back she detonated around him.

Jesse had never seen her come so hard and could no longer hold back. With a final thrust, he held position and expelled his seed. Grunting through his release he could feel her walls contracting around him. With her body still trembling he flipped them over so she was on top and held her in his arms while kissing her passionately. This was exactly what they needed after being in mourning for so long; this was them reconnecting.

As their heart rates slowly returned to a normal state, they laid naked in each other's arms while the sounds of their breaths filled the room. They were satiated and content and in love all over again, enjoying their post coital bliss until Jesse broke the silence.

..ooOoo..

"Do you wanna talk about your dream?" he asked, disposing of the knotted up condom in a waste basket next to his side of the bed.

"Um...sure." she took a therapeutic breath and exhaled. "I was being strangled by a faceless demon and couldn't breathe." she paused before continuing. "My soul was about to leave my body before you brought me out of it." Rolling onto her back Beca looked up to the ceiling. "When I was coming out of surgery, Dr. Brooks said I gave them quite the scare." she hesitated before asking for an explanation. "What did he mean by that? Do you know something?"

"Yes." he sighed heavily. "He told us when you were in recovery."

"Tell me..." she insisted, still looking up. "I need to know what happened."

Jesse had hoped he wouldn't have to discuss this with Beca but he also knew he couldn't withhold the truth from her.

"You went into hypovolemic shock."

"I did?" she asked, propping herself on her side to face him. "What is that?"

"It means your body didn't have enough blood to keep your heart going." Turning to face her, he struggled with the next part. "You went into cardiac arrest but, they were able to bring you back fairly quickly."

"Oh my God." she knew her blood loss was life threatening but didn't know just how close to knocking on heaven's door she really was. Remembering how upset Chloe was in the hospital and the reason why her mother came out so quickly, it was all beginning to make more sense. "So...it's true. I nearly died on that table."

"Yes." Was all he could say. Blinking away the horrible memories of that night, Jesse caressed the side of her face. "But you didn't."

Nodding with a smile she held his hand and kissed his palm. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"I've never lied to you Beca, and I never will." he spoke softly, giving her the most endearing look. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah...I think so." she sighed, resting her head on his chest. "My mom said it wasn't my time."

"She was right." he agreed, stroking her naked backside. "There's so much more ahead for you, for both of us actually." he tested the waters on this next part. "After graduation we'll move here permanently, and just like we talked about, you'll become the world's hottest music producer and I'll graduate film school to score blockbuster movies and blow minds." Beca raised her head and gave him one of her trademark smirks before using him as a human pillow again. "You are going to finish college, right?"

Rolling her eyes she shook her head and realized her boyfriend was correct. In order to make it in the music industry with a top notch company, she needed to finish her degree.

"Yes weirdo." she finally caved in. "Besides if I don't go back, I'll never hear the end of it from my parents."

Jesse felt victorious but kept his excitement to himself. They had reconnected in more ways than one and now she confirmed she was going back to school. With two big hurdles out of the way, he was on a roll and went forward with the next one.

"So, what are you going to do about the show?" he inquired, changing the topic. "Are you going to perform with us?"

She gave it some thought and couldn't find a reason not to.

"I guess so." she exhaled, playing with the dark hairs leading to his happy trail. "But there's just one more thing I need to know before I commit to performing again." she sounded serious as she propped herself up to look at him. "I need you to keep an open mind about this, okay?"

"Yeah...sure. Anything, my love."

"Do we have anymore condoms?"

Realizing Beca was making a joke, he flipped her onto her back, raised her arms over her head and held both wrists with one hand. Nibbling on her neck she giggled when he presented a long roll of foil packets.

"Is this enough?"

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location - Hollywood, CA**

 _The finale..._

It was the night of the finale. With the other finalist being a supergroup from New York University, the MC Harmonics were a collaboration of their smaller a cappella groups including Mass Transit, The Cleftomaniacs and N'harmonics. They were twenty members, and like the TreBellas were full of energy and consisted of men and women. With their professional choreography and poppy sound, they were expected to give the Barden group a run for their money.

After performing the opening number with the top ten groups, the show's host made his way over to the TreBellas and put Beca and Jesse on the spot.

"So, we understand there's been some developments since we last visited with you." he opened. "Care to tell us what America's sweetheart aca-couple has been up to?"

"Sure Nick." Jesse answered as he brought Beca in closer. "But it might be better if we showed you instead."

With the lights dimmed, the screen behind them lit up and a film starring the TreBellas began playing. With early footage of the Bellas and Treblemakers competing against each other, the pivotal moment of Beca and Jesse's first kiss ignited the audience. As the movie continued, the friendships made within the groups were unmistakable as they practically did everything together. Footage of their journey starting with performances for their university and local community to the first day of orientation to making it into finals was shown, including the day at the beach and a trip to Disneyland arranged by the network. The scene then shifted to the smiling couple holding up a 4D image of their unborn baby and a side profile photo of Beca's growing baby bump made the crowd cheer for their good news. But when the screen displayed a grave marker with 'Baby Mitchell-Swanson' engraved on it and a date from a few weeks before, gasps could be heard as the audience was stunned into silence. As the movie came to an abrupt end the lights came back on with sniffling heard throughout the venue. Beca and Jesse were surrounded by their friends who showed the world these young people were not just a singing group, they were a family who truly cared for each other.

Nick stood opposite of the couple and was at a loss for words. "Please accept our condolences." he managed to get out, then looked to the celebrities. "Anything you'd like to add?"

Jewel looked to her fellow judges who shrugged their shoulders. Speaking on behalf of the panel, she dabbed moisture from the corner of her eye then addressed Beca directly. "So, it wasn't a throat issue."

"No." Beca smiled nervously, trying to keep it together. "It definitely wasn't laryngitis."

"We can't imagine what you're going through, but it takes a lot of courage to come back here and not only share your story, but to move forward with competition." Trying to maintain her composure, Jewel cleared her throat and asked what they were planning on performing next.

"Well, this wasn't planned but, with all that's happened recently we wanted to dedicate this next song to anyone who's lost a child. It's called _'Gone too Soon'_ by Daughtry."

With the lights faded, the spotlight was on Beca and Jesse who took center stage while Chloe quietly counted them off. With the group harmonizing the various instruments and providing soft percussion, the grieving couple was about to deliver a heart wrenching performance to the world.

[Jesse:]  
 _Today could have been the day,_  
 _That you blow out your candles,_  
 _Make a wish as you close your eyes._

[Beca:]  
 _Today could have been the day,  
_ _Everybody was laughing,  
_ _Instead I just sit here and cry,_

[Beca & Jesse:]  
 _Who would you be?_  
 _What would you look like,_  
 _When you looked at me for the very first time?_  
 _Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life._

 _Not a day goes by,  
_ _That we don't think of you,  
_ _We're always asking why this crazy world had to lose,  
_ _Such a ray of light we never knew,  
_ _Gone too soon. Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

[Jesse:]  
 _Would you have been president_  
 _Or a painter, an author, or sing like your mother?_

[Beca:]  
 _One thing is evident,  
_ _Would've given all I had,  
_ _Would've loved you like no other._

[Beca & Jesse:]  
 _Who would you be?_  
 _What would you look like,_  
 _Would you have my smile and her eyes?_  
 _Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life._

 _Not a day goes by,_  
 _That we don't think of you,_  
 _We're always asking why this crazy world had to lose,_  
 _Such a ray of light we never knew,_  
 _Gone too soon. Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

During the instrumental break, Beca struggled to stay composed as tears started falling. Seeing her become emotionally compromised, Jesse wrapped an arm around her as they waited for their queue to finish the song. The rest of the group broke formation and surrounded their grieving friends to lend their support.

[Chloe & Benji:] _OH..._  
[Beca & Jesse:] _Not a day goes by,_  
[Chloe & Benji:] _OH..._  
[Beca & Jesse:] We're _always asking why_  
[Chloe & Benji:] _OH..._

[Beca & Jesse:]  
 _Not a day goes by,  
_ _That we don't think of you,  
_ _We're always asking why this crazy world had to lose,  
_ _Such a beautiful light we never knew,_

 _Gone too soon,  
_ _You were gone too soon,  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

 _Oh, Oh, Oh..._

 _Not a day goes by,_  
 _That we don't think of you..._

The lights faded to black with the lasting image of the grave marker on the large screen. There was no applause from the audience or any critique from the panel of judges who were moved to tears. A solemn looking Nick appeared on stage and stood in front of the main camera.

"We'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

A/N: Sorry...not sorry for the sad ending. This is the first of three chapters that will conclude this story. Any guesses on what will happen next? Please review and let me know what you think. Tune in next time for part two of the finale.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

 **Chapter 13 (finale part 2 of 3)**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.**

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location - Hollywood, CA**

The NYU group performed after the commercial break. The judges praised the technical aspect of their number but it was obvious they were lacking in the feels department whereas the Barden group had it in spades.

As the two hour show continued, previous winners and earlier eliminated groups during the season were brought back, giving the finalists time to prepare for their next performances.

Because of their collegiate origins the brains behind the show decided on a classic riff-off between the two groups was in order. This was where the TreBellas shined. With years of practicing for this very moment, each group took their sides and waited for the category to be unveiled. The rules were simple, there was none. They just had to come up with the song and execute it the best they could without any hesitation.

One-hit wonders of the nineties was announced. Jesse was about to start them off but gave it up to his dark skinned friend. Coming out of the gate first was Donald who did justice to Right Said Fred's _'I'm Too Sexy'_.

 _I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts_

 _And I'm too sexy for Milan  
Too sexy for Milan,  
New York and Japan_

 _And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

 _I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

The NYU group came back with Chumbawamba's _'Tubthumping'_. _  
_

 _I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You are never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You are never gonna keep me down_  
 _I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You are never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You are never gonna keep me down_

 _He drinks a Whiskey drink, he drinks a Vodka drink  
He drinks a Lager drink, he drinks a Cider drink  
He sings the songs that remind him of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him of the best times  
(Oh Danny Boy, Danny Boy, Danny Boy)_

Back to Barden's best, Cynthia Rose came forward with Ini Kamoze's _'Here Comes the Hotstepper'._

 _Here comes the hot stepper, murderer  
I'm the lyrical gangster, murderer  
Pick up the crew in-a de area, murderer  
Still love you like that, murderer_

 _No no we don't die, yes we multiply  
Anyone test will hear the fat lady sing  
Act like you know, Rico  
I know what Bo don't know  
Touch them up and go, uh-oh!  
Ch-ch-chang chang_

The MC Harmonics jumped in with Hanson's addictive _'Mmmbop'_.

 _Mmmbop, ba duba dop_  
 _Ba du bop, ba duba dop_  
 _Ba du bop, ba duba dop_  
 _Ba du, yeah_  
 _Mmmbop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, ba du dop  
Ba du bop, ba du dop  
Ba du, yeah_

Stacie called it and nailed the ultimate masturbation song, The Divinyl's _'Touch Myself'._

 _I love myself, I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

 _I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

The New York group scrambled for their next tune and unloaded with Deee-lite's _'Groove is in the Heart'_

 _The chills that you spill up my back  
Keep me filled with satisfaction when we're done  
Satisfaction of what's to come_

 _I couldn't ask for another  
No, I couldn't ask for another_

 _Your groove, I do deeply dig  
No walls, only the bridge, my supper dish  
My succotash wish_

 _I couldn't ask for another  
No, I couldn't ask for another_

 _Groove is in the heart, Groove is in the heart  
Groove is in the heart, Groove is in the heart_

Not wanting to be beaten Aubrey led them with her anthem song. ' _Bitch_ ' by Meredith Brooks.

 _I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one_

 _I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

The NY group searched for their next tune and came up with Lou Bega's ' _Mambo Number 5'_

 _One, two, three, four, five  
Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride  
To the liquor store around the corner  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna  
Beer bust, like I had last week  
I must stay deep, 'cause talk is cheap  
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
And as I continue you know they're getting sweeter  
So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord  
To me flirting is just like a sport  
Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet_

A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need  
A little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

"Final round." Nick called out, pointing at the TreBella's, or rather at Beca who blanked out. "Go!" Benji glanced at his captain then stepped up with _'Closing Time'_ by Semisonic.

 _Closing time  
Open all the doors and let you out into the world  
Closing time  
Turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.  
Closing time  
One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer.  
Closing time  
You don't have to go home but you can't stay here._

 _I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home_

NYU was on a role and saved the best for last. Performing the guilty pleasure, _'Macarena'_ by Los del Rio, they had everyone on their feet following them in the dance.

 _When I dance they call me Macarena  
And the boys they say que soy buena  
They all want me, they can't have me  
So they all come and dance beside me_

 _Move with me, chant with me  
And if you're good I'll take you home with me  
Move with me, chant with me  
And if you're good I'll take you home with me_

 _Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena!_

 _Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
_ _Hey Macarena!_

 _Now don´t you worry ´bout my boy friend  
the boy who´s name is Nicorino _  
_I don´t want him, ´cause sent him_  
 _he was no good so I - hahaaaa_  
 _Now, come on, what was I supposed to do ?_  
 _He was outta town and his two friends were soooo fine_

 _Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey Macarena!_

 _Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
_ _Hey Macarena!_

The dual between the finalists lasted about ten minutes with the MC Harmonics getting the upper hand. It was clear they had beaten the TreBellas at their own game. Both groups took bows in front of the live audience who continued doing the stupid dance long after the riff-off was over when the actual song played in the background as Nick addressed the nation.

"After the break your finalists will be back with one more song and then our judges will announce the winner of the 2014 season."

Beca was first to leave the stage with Jesse going after her. When they were in private they had a heated exchange which ended with them turning away from each other. The TreBellas watched with concern and wondered if the couple would be able to get it together in time.

..ooOoo.

During the intermission Chloe and Aubrey pulled Beca to the side. They were worried for their friend who was quiet during the riff-off, who would have normally been in the thick of it and dominated the competition. They weren't sure if they should change the final number or give Beca a chance to get it done. The song they selected to end with was risky and guaranteed to show America another side of them.

"We can't win this." Beca admitted to the older women. "We just got obliterated in front of the fucking world."

"What happened between you and Jesse just now?" Chloe asked.

"What? Nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing, Beca." Aubrey added. "What's going on with you?"

"It's none of your goddamn business!" she barked back, feeling as though she was being backed into a corner as walls threatened to climb. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Beca, c'mon...we're your friends." Chloe tried her best to disarm her. "Tell us what's wrong."

After a beat Beca admitted to something she never thought she would.

"I'm afraid, okay. For the first time in my life, I've lost my edge." Turning away Beca didn't want them to see how weak she had become. "I told Jesse I wasn't ready. I'm sorry..."

Her candor left the girls speechless as she walked away. Feeling overwhelmed, Beca needed a moment to herself as she contemplated relinquishing the pitch pipe back to Aubrey. Practically breaking down during the Daughtry song, she wasn't engaged during the riff-off, there was no way in hell she could lead them in their final number. Beca struggled with this decision because she didn't want to be blamed for ruining it for her group. The burden on her was too great and she wanted to run as far away from this place as humanly possible, but also knew it would destroy friendships she valued. She needed to find Jesse and tell him she was out before it was too late.

"Hey!" Benji surprised her. "Chloe said you were out here. What's going on, cap?"

"Um...she and Aubrey are concerned. They don't think I'm ready for this and...I agree with them."

"Really? Because I think you're going to crush it."

"You do?"

"Absolutely!" he nodded with confidence. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Stepping outside to get some fresh air, Benji started.

"When I replaced Bumper just before ICCA finals I was a basket case. I wanted to be a Treble so bad but was also terrified I wouldn't be able to fill his shoes, but you convinced me otherwise." he leaned on a railing and went on. "Even when you and Jesse were on the outs, you still made time for this dork (referring to himself) and worked with me in private. You gave me a confidence I never knew I had, and because of that, I'm part of this incredible experience." he sighed deeply. "Without any doubt, if anybody can win this thing...it's you." he paused to let his words sink in. "I know you've been through a lot, but this may be the last time we all perform together. So, let's put all the drama behind us and just have some fun out there."

It was the first time that she and Benji had really spoken since that night at Lincoln Center. Recalling his first solo, he nailed it. Beca had never felt such pride for her late blooming friend who came so far in such a short amount of time, who was now returning the favor.

"You really think I can pull this off?" she asked, needing reinforcement.

"Without a doubt...yes." he gave her one of his goofy grins that Chloe fell in love with. "You owe it to yourself and nobody else."

Letting his words of encouragement sink in she began to believe what he was saying and decided she was going to give America something to talk about with an unforgettable performance.

"You know what? You're right." she gave him a genuine smile. "What the hell am I so afraid of?"

Benji's pep talk worked. Giving the magician apprentice a kiss on the cheek she turned on her heels, went back inside and walked up to Aubrey and Chloe who were still in a deep discussion.

"Guys...I appreciate you're concern but...I need to do this." she paused with her trademark smirk. "Besides, I'm in the mood to kick some MC Harmonic ass."

The girls exchanged looks of bewilderment because in just under ten minutes their friend did a complete one-eighty.

"Welcome back, Beca." Aubrey said affectionately. "Are you ready to win this thing?"

"Hell yeah!" she replied eliciting a genuine smile from her former nemesis. "I want this, and know just how to do it."

"That's more like it." Chloe jumped in. "Let's show the world how it's done."

The three Bellas acknowledged the moment with hugs then retreated to their dressing room to change into their outfits while their competitor performed their final song.

A short time later the Barden squad was summoned to the stage then introduced by the show's host for the last time.

"Performing _'Dance Again'_ by J. Lo and Pitbull, are your BU TreBellas!"

With the lights dimmed the gang took their positions on stage with their backs to the crowd. Standing next to Jesse, Beca whispered something into his ear that had him whiplashing to look at her. Taking in her appearance his mouth fell open. She was showing more skin than usual and had a predatory look about her. Jesse knew that look well but it was usually in the privacy of their bedroom. He learned early on whenever Beca wanted something bad enough, she would resort to using her feminine wiles and would bring it.

The place went silent as Beca blew the pitch pipe and quietly counted them off. On a count of four they all turned around and was captured by the stage lighting.

Dressed in black leather skirts and corsets the girls teased their hair, applied heavy makeup and wore stiletto heels. The guys dressed similarly with black leather pants and vests without shirts and wore black boots. Letting Stacie do her magic, the guys even did eyeliner and gelled up their hair. Being their last performance, the TreBellas were going all out.

* * *

With the beat boxing trio doing their part, Donald, Lilly and Kolio sounded like the real deal as they were joined by the bass and tenor rhythm sections.

Jesse started them off with his best Pitbull impression while a very dolled up Beca took on lead vocals. Coming up from behind she cupped his ass then seductively nibbled on his ear lobe. With her boobs pushed up, the bustier she wore barely contained her as she embraced her sensual side emulating J. Lo. from the music video. The rest of the gang were ready to execute their parts as America's sweetheart aca-couple brought them closer to victory.

[Jesse:]  
 _Dance, yes  
Love, next  
Dance, yes  
Love, next_

[Jesse:]  
 _Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmer yam  
Shimmer yay  
I'm a ol' dirty dog all day  
No way Jose  
Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre  
You should check that out  
Maybe you ain't turn her out  
Maybe it's none of my business  
But for now work it out  
Let's get this, darling_

[Beca:]  
 _Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside  
I find it so stupid  
So why should I hide  
That I love to make love to you baby_

[Jesse:]  
 _(yeah make love to me)_

[Beca:]  
 _So many ways wanna touch you tonight  
I'm a big girl got no secrets this time  
Yeah I love to make love to you baby_

[Jesse:]  
 _(yeah make love to me)_

[Aubrey, Beca & Chloe:]  
 _If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then_

[Stacie:]  
 _(let's do it do it do it)_

[Aubrey, Beca & Chloe:]  
 _Only got just one life this I've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say_

[Stacie:]  
 _(let's do it do it do it)_

[Beca:]  
 _I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

[Jesse:]  
 _Dance, yes  
Love, next  
Dance, yes  
Love, next  
_  
[Beca:]  
 _Baby your fire is lighting me up  
The way that you move boy is reason enough  
That I love to make love to you baby_

[Jesse:]  
 _(yeah make love to me)_

[Beca:]  
 _I can't behave  
Oh I want you so much  
Your lips taste like heaven  
So why should I stop?  
Yeah I love to make love to you baby_

[Jesse:]  
 _(yeah make love to me)_

[Aubrey, Beca & Chloe:]  
 _If this would be a perfect world  
_ _We'd be together then_

[Stacie:]  
 _(let's do it do it do it)_

[Aubrey, Beca & Chloe:]  
 _Only got just one life this I've learned  
_ _Who cares what they're gonna say_

[Stacie:]  
 _(let's do it do it do it)_

[Beca:]  
 _I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_

The performance was being executed with perfection as Beca put herself out there and sang provocatively to her lover, not holding back. During a brief instrumental break and CR's solo she grinded herself against Jesse who grinded back.

[Cynthia Rose:]  
 _(Let's do it loud, and make it last)  
('cause baby, nothing should matter tonight)  
(Let's do it loud, and make it last)  
('cause baby, nothing should matter tonight)_

Beca was backed by her girls with simple, yet sexy choreography that Stacie and Chloe had put together at the last moment. Swaying their hips to the beat, Jesse channeled his inner rap star.

[Jesse:]  
 _Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman  
Modern day Hugh Hef (uh, yes)  
Playboy to the death (uh, yes)  
Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)  
Mami let me open your treasure chest  
Play dates, we play mates  
I'm the king snatching queens, checkmate  
What you think?  
It's a rumor  
I'm really out of this world  
Moon, luna  
Make woman comfortable  
Call me bloomer  
Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya  
But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'  
So ahead of myself  
Everyday's yesterday  
Want the recipe? it's real simple  
Little bit of Voli, and she'll open sesame_*

[Aubrey, Beca & Chloe:]  
 _If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then  
_

[Stacie:]  
 _(let's do it do it do it)_

[Aubrey, Beca & Chloe:]  
 _Only got just one life this I've learned  
_ _Who cares what they're gonna say_

[Stacie:]  
 _(let's do it do it do it)_

[Beca:]  
 _I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again._

Ending the seductive number, Jesse pulled Beca to him and dipped her. Grinning at each other they knew they crushed it as their lips came together just as the lights faded to black.

When the lighting came back on the TreBellas stood together on stage, took in the standing ovation and bowed to their fans.

The judges clapped enthusiastically as they rose to their feet. With Nick Lachey quieting the place he turned his attention to the three judges who finally took their seats. The MC Harmonics stood at the side of the stage, shaking their heads because they knew they were in trouble.

First to speak was Shawn who was all smiles. "Wow! Talk about sexy. That was...wow! Fantastic guys and a great way to end it."

Ben was next. "That sounded amazing, and Jesse I probably shouldn't be saying this but, you're one lucky man." Giving Beca a wink she blushed at his comment and suddenly felt self conscious of her appearance. Holding up a piece of paper, Ben continued. "If by any chance you don't win, I've got your recording contract right here! You're going to be huge!"

Jewel was still fanning herself and grinning from ear to ear.

Beca stepped forward to tease the celebrity judge. "I'm sorry, was that sexy enough for you?"

All Jewel could do was smile, remembering the criticism she gave the petite girl from the beginning. "You could say that." she admitted. "You killed it in technique, but more importantly we could feel your joy and love for each other...that was beyond hot. I'm just going to say it. If you don't win, I'm quitting the business."

The only female judge didn't have much to worry about because the winning group of the 2014 season was in fact the Barden University TreBellas. As they celebrated on stage the girls pulled Beca into a group hug while the guys surrounded Jesse.

After a while the crowd's applause quieted down and was replaced by the sounds of gasps.

"Beca..." Chloe tried not to give anything away as she got her friend's attention. "Turn around."

* * *

A/N: Any idea what's about to happen? Tune in next time for part three of the finale.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.**

 **Title: The BU TreBellas**

 **Chapter 14 (finale part 3 of 3)**

 **Plot: What happens when two rival a cappella groups from the same university join forces to compete on America's favorite televised singing competition? You get uber talent and unexpected surprises from this insane group of people. This is a semi AU story that could have taken place between the two movies. T rated for language and good loving.**

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location - Hollywood, CA**

As Beca slowly turned around, Jesse was already down on one knee holding up a small black jeweler's box.

"Jesse..." she was floored and covered her mouth. "What're you doing?"

"Shh..." he held his index finger to his lips. "What I should have done in the first place." Taking her hand, he looked into her eyes and began. "I never believed in love at first sight until I met you, but there you were on that first day of college with those gigantic headphones around your neck. God...I'd never seen anything so beautiful." he smiled at the distant memory. "At a cappella try outs I watched you sitting on the stage performing that _'Cups'_ song and thought you were incredible and had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard." he sighed. "We were best friends before we became lovers and I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Fighting with his emotions he squeezed her hand tighter. "Recently we dealt with tragedy that nearly ruined us, but in the end, it made our bond even stronger. Almost losing you made me realize how precious life is, and how much I love you." As his voice cracked, Benji gripped his shoulder to give him strength to continue. "Tonight, in the presence of all these people, all that I am is yours; my heart and soul belong to you. Rebeca Mitchell, will you please do me the honor and be my wife...will you marry me?"

The place was quieter than a monk's monastery as Beca tried her best to contain her emotions. This was highly unexpected as she was surrounded by the same people who helped get her back on her feet, who were now witnessing the proposal of all proposals as Jesse poured his heart out and patiently waited for her reply.

"I seriously hate you right now." she whispered for his ears only and fought back tears. "I really do."

"I know, and I hate you too." he whispered back with affection. She smirked at his comment because she loved him just the same. Opening the little black box, a sparkling diamond ring was presented to her. "So what do you say Bec, will you take the plunge with me...for real?"

Glancing at the ring, she recognized it immediately and gave him a knowing look; it belonged to his mother's grandmother. During the last Christmas at the Swanson's, Jesse's mom showed it to Beca to get her opinion of it. To the former alt-girl, the single emerald cut stone was the perfect size and not too pretentious, In fact, Beca thought it was stunning and admitted to Mrs. Swanson that if she ever got engaged, she would want something similar. Little did she know...

"My mother gave it to me, to give to you." Jesse added, bringing her out of her reverie. "What do you say?"

Looking over Jesse's shoulder, his parents were holding hands, waiting for her decision. With all eyes on her, Beca was deafened by the rapid thumping of her heart. This time around there was no unexpected pregnancy influencing her decision or any hidden agenda behind his proposal. It was clear and simple, he loved her and that was all to it. Contemplating all the reasons why she shouldn't get hitched, Beca thought about her parent's failed marriage, then looked at how much in love Jesse's parents were after twenty-five plus years of blissful matrimony. Her mind was made up, she had her decision. All she needed to do now was verbalize it. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and finally answered him.

"Yes." she whispered and nodded to solidify her decision. "I'll marry you."

"She said yes!" Nick announced to the world.

The place erupted as Jesse rose to his feet and pulled Beca into his arms. They kissed passionately as they celebrated their engagement. Taking the ring out of the box, he slid it on her finger and made it official. The family heirloom was a perfect fit as it represented generations of love and found it's forever home on Beca's left hand.

"They really are America's sweetheart aca-couple." Chloe admitted through happy tears to a nodding Aubrey who's eyeliner was running down her cheeks. "I'm so happy for them."

"I guess we can come out of hiding now." Alexandria spoke to her ex-husband who was busy wiping his eyes. They had been standing behind Jesse's family who shielded them until it was safe to make their presence known. "Let's go say hello to our daughter."

Beca took a double take as her future in-laws and parents approached. The last she heard, neither her mom nor her dad could make the trip due to business commitments, which she now realized were lies. "You're both here!" Pointing out the obvious she was so excited. "What...how? When did this happen?"

"Did you really think we would miss something as important as this?" Alex sighed heavily and hugged her daughter. "We're so proud of you sweetie, and couldn't be happier for you both."

"Jesse called me and explained what he was planning." Professor Mitchell added as his eccentric ex-wife hugged their future son-in-law. "After I gave my blessing, I called your mother and the rest is history."

"You called my dad?" she directed her question to her fiancé who gave her a sheepish look. Remembering the last time Jesse called him it was for a very different reason; she was being bailed out of jail for destruction of public property. "I can't believe you went behind my back and did that again."

"Yeah...well, call me old fashioned." Jesse looked to his parents who had secretly reconditioned and resized the ring for this very moment, who were now doting over his future bride. "I just wanted this done right."

Without saying another word Beca pulled Jesse closer by his vest and pressed her lips to his. Not caring that all eyes were on them, she wanted to show him how much he meant to her.

"I love you." she smiled against his lips.

"I know." he smiled back and kissed her again.

With everyone from their families to their friends to the celebrity judges converging on them, the show's host bid farewell to the 2014 season of The Sing-Off.

* * *

 **Atlanta, GA**

The TreBellas had accomplished what they sought out to do, they were winners who could go back home and finish their perspective degrees while recording songs at Residual Heat, a local record label owned by Sony Music.

During their senior year Beca was offered an internship at the small recording studio where she was part of a development team to assist a multi Grammy award winning music producer while collaborating with her friend, Cynthia Rose on other songs written for their a cappella supergroup.

The gang stayed close and supported each other during ICCA's and World Championships while planning a wedding and touring the nation with the likes of Pentatonix, the Filharmonic and other well known winners of the Sing-Off. Ben Folds couldn't have been more correct when he said they were going to be famous. Being signed to Sony, they already had a hit single and became an overnight success.

..ooOoo..

Beca and Jesse were married the summer following graduation at a historic plantation in Atlanta which was attended by their families and closest friends. They opted for an eloquent black and white affair with the bride being the only one in white. Chloe and Benji stepped in as maid of honor and best man with the rest of the wedding party consisting of the TreBellas and a few childhood friends on both sides. Their old pal, Luke from the radio station had been invited as a guest, ended up providing complimentary DJ services as his wedding gift. The Brit couldn't be happier for his former interns and still knew nothing about his beloved desk being violated on more than one occasion by the two.

With personalized vows being recited there wasn't a dry eye during the ceremony which was framed by a picturesque sunset on a balmy summer evening. They couldn't have asked for a more perfect setting to jump start their marriage.

After the reception Beca and Jesse were transported in full wedding attire to the airport to catch a first class flight to their honeymoon destination. With Beca's mom paying for her gown, her dad fronted the bill for the wedding while Jesse's parents gifted them with an all inclusive honeymoon package with all the bells and whistles. Less than three hours later they touched down in the Grand Cayman Islands and were chauffeured via limo to their home for the next two weeks.

* * *

 **Grand Cayman Beach Villas**

Arriving to their resort, they were escorted to their beach front villa. Giving the young man a generous tip, Jesse turned his attention to his bride and carried her over the threshold and into the bedroom where he playfully deposited her onto the bed. Removing his tuxedo jacket, Jesse fumbled with his tie while Beca waited for him to undress and come to her. She had a lot of things going for her but patience wasn't one of them. Getting to her knees Beca scooted over to the edge of the bed to finish the job he started.

"Here...let me do that." she unbuttoned his vest then pushed it off his shoulders. The tie was next to go as it was discarded into the growing pile of clothes. Fumbling with his belt she pulled the leather with a swift tug from the loops then absently tossed it away. Undoing his pants she saw his growing bulge under his boxer briefs and groaned inwardly; she wanted him badly. Yanking his dress shirt free from his slacks, she pulled apart the snaps and let her hands roam over his well defined pecs. Stopping in her tracks she focused on the platinum bridal set she wore and had an epiphany.

"Um," she cleared her throat. "I have another wedding gift for you."

"You do?" he was breathing harder as the pads of her fingers continued to travel down to his happy trail. "It's so not necessary, I mean the Millenium Falcon cuff links you gave me were the most aweso-."

"-It's not that kind of gift." she cut him off, unable to look him in the eye. Removing the metal doohickeys from his shirt, Jesse brought them to his lips then placed them on the side table for safe keeping. Giving her his undivided attention, he encouraged her to continue. "It's something I've been thinking about for some time."

"What is it?" he asked, lifting her chin to look at him. "Tell me, wife."

She met his gaze and smiled nervously. "Um...no more condoms, okay?"

Jesse's jaw went slack as his shirt fell down his arms and onto the floor. Knowing exactly what she meant he pulled her into his arms. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she replied with more confidence and snaked her arms around his neck. "It's been a couple of years...I'm ready."

"Me too." he confirmed with a lopsided grin that melted her heart. "Let's get you out of this beautiful gown and make a baby." Smirking at his comment, Beca got to her feet then turned her back to him so he could free her from her dress. At the sound of the zipper being lowered she felt cool air on her newly exposed skin then warm lips on her neck and floral tattoo. When her dress fell to the ground she was wearing a white lace corset and matching garter that left very little to the imagination. Jesse spun her around and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was a vision of beauty and she belonged to him.

"Like what you see, husband?"

"Mmm...you can say that." he purred, lightly touching the swells of her breasts. "You're stunning."

Ridding themselves of the rest of their clothes, Jesse lowered his bride onto the bed and draped his body over hers. Their kisses started out sweet but quickly escalated into much more as they took turns in pleasuring each other.

"You make me so happy." he gushed, looking into her eyes. "You have no idea how much I love you."

Her heart swelled at his declaration of love as she pulled him down for a searing kiss. He didn't stop there as he efficently worked his way down, leaving kisses on her exposed skin. Settling between her thighs he raised her knees and positioned himself to her entrance.

"What kind of mother will I be?" she asked with trepidation.

Cupping her cheek he lowered his lips to hers.

"You'll provide structure and unconditional love so our child will develop their own identity." and kissed her. "You'll be nurturing and have the patience of a saint when he or she pushes your buttons." and kissed her again. "You'll be supportive and not be judgemental in whatever they decide to pursue." and pressed his lips to hers. "To answer your question, you'll be their role model. Our kids are going to adore you." he concluded with a final kiss that nearly took her breath away.

"Kids, as in plural?"

"Oh yeah." he retorted as though it was the most obvious thing. Smirking at his comment she knew from day one that Jesse Swanson was born to be a father. "We're going to have a house filled with aca-children and aca-puppies."

Rolling her eyes she couldn't keep a straight face.

"You're such a weirdo." she joked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now show me how you work it."

That evening they not only consummated their marriage, it was the beginning of the rest of their lives as their lovemaking meant more than just celebrating the love they shared. Plans were made and set into motion to expand their immediate family.

..ooOoo..

During the second week of their honeymoon, they were joined by some of their friends.

Sitting around a fire pit on the beach, Beca sat in between Jesse's legs while he wrapped his arms around her front. Nuzzling and kissing the back of her neck, she closed her eyes and let out soft moans that got the attention of Stacie who was the first to notice how touchy feely the newlyweds had become since tying the knot.

"Marriage looks good on you, Beca." the statuesque Bella observed, winking at Donald who agreed. "Both of you, actually. I don't think I've ever seen you look so relaxed. So what have you lovebirds been up to since getting here last week?"

When the couple exchanged smirks and said nothing, words were not necessary. Stacie gave an Orbit worthy smile while Chloe, Aubrey and Amy gawked at their satiated friend.

"Let me get this straight." Fat Amy started. "You hauled your skinny arses all the way out here and all you've done was play hide the salami?" The Aussie who was spoken for, went on eliciting laughter from the group. "Come on Beca, you two dingos seriously need to get out there and tourist it up. Bumper and I are going paragliding tomorrow, if you're not too busy smashing your back out, you should totally join us."

Beca rolled her eyes at her friend's native slang. "We will, now that you're all here but, I'm not so sure about that." Beca wasn't the adventurous type as she looked over at Jesse who couldn't agree more with her. "It's just that, now that we're married we're...you know."

"Oh my God!" Chloe interrupted with enough enthusiasm to run all of the Disney parks single handedly. "You're expect-"

"-NO!" the newlyweds cut her off.

"At least not yet." Beca finished, biting her lower lip. "Let's just say we're not preventing it."

"Dude!" Benji and the guys gave their best bud a fist bump. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, she really is." Jesse sighed, holding her tighter against him. "When she told me on our wedding night, I couldn't believe it." In response to his words Beca turned around, cupped his jaw and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "We've been quite busy since."

"We can see that." Stacie grinned, arching an eyebrow at the newlyweds. "And that's why they call it a honeymoon."

"Beca, that was over a week ago, you could already be..." Chloe was getting emotional and couldn't finish her sentence. Remembering the hell her friends went through while in L.A., she was thrilled to find out they were moving forward.

"I know." she smiled at her ginger friend. "It's what we want."

"Well, I think this calls for celebration." Aubrey suggested as Uni retrieved a couple of chilled bottles of Boone's Farm from a cooler they brought along. Filling up plastic cups the blonde led them in a toast. "To our friends, the Swanson's. May love and happiness always be plentiful and may God bless your home with lots of aca-children."

"Amen..." They clinked cups then enjoyed the time they had together before going their seperate ways.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, CA**

After their time in paradise, the Swanson's moved to the west coast and started their perspective careers. After their stint on the Sing-Off and success of _'Get My_ _Dough'_ , Beca was contacted and hired by Pharrell Williams to co-produce songs for some of the biggest names in the industry while Jesse attended film school at USC.

With Beca's generous salary plus the proceeds from the TreBella's hit single and U. S. concert tour, the Swanson's purchased a newer two story house in a guard gated beach community.

Everything was falling into place for the newlyweds until Beca received news that would forever change their lives; they were expecting.

Unlike the first time in Los Angeles, there were no late night trips to the emergency room or any complications for that matter. With the exception of some mild morning sickness and strange food cravings, Beca's pregnancy progressed without incident and was considered to be textbook.

They weren't the only ones to move on. With Amy and Bumper getting more serious, they relocated to Las Vegas and started up an open mic nightclub for up and coming entertainers while Chloe and Benji moved to the western part of the San Fernando Valley and co-founded a specialized school for the artistically inclined. Lilly and Kolio didn't work as a couple but remained in Atlanta as friends while Stacie and Donald continued their open relationship after relocating to Hollywood where they accepted positions with Sony Music. Cynthia Rose had secretly been engaged to her same sex partner in Main and was planning on moving there permanently while Jessica and Ashley stayed on at Barden for their Master's degrees. It was also at that time they assisted Emily, a young Legacy Bella scout new talent for the next generation Bellas. What surprised everyone the most was an announcement from Aubrey that she and Michael "aka Unicycle" had started a corporate team building retreat not too far from Barden and were officially engaged.

* * *

 **Cedars Sinai Medical Center - Los Angeles, CA**

Approximately seven months later the Swanson's found themselves in a delivery room. With Beca's water broken the newlyweds were about to embark on a new chapter in their lives; parenthood.

Waiting to meet the newest member of their a cappella family, their friends and families came in from all over the country and waited through Beca's twenty-six hours of torture. The hospital known for their OB/GYN department and emergency c-sections was no match for the former alt-girl who insisted on a drug free natural childbirth, but after the twenty-fifth hour the mother-to-be was on the verge of losing it.

"Why is its head so big? This is impossible! I'm dying here...literally dying! I change my mind, I don't want any kids. And why is it so fucking hot!" Beca complained on deaf ears and yanked her gown off. After hours of contractions and relentless pushing she had become a whiney, hot sweaty mess. "Fuck it! Give me drugs and cut it out of me!"

Jesse nearly laughed at her foul mouth and lack of inhibition as he tried to cool her down with a damp cloth and feed her ice chips. "You're doing great, babe. Just a little mo-"

"-This is _your_ goddamn fault!" she cut him off and knocked the cup away as she braced herself for another contraction. "You and your big stupid head! What the _hell_ was I thinking?"

"I thought you loved my big stupid head." he half heartedly joked making her temporarily forget about the watermelon passing through her lady bits. On the outside Jesse was her strength, helping bring their child into the world, but on the inside it was tearing him apart seeing Beca in so much pain. Getting into position, Jesse supported her just the way they practiced in their birthing class. "C'mon babe, you can do this..."

"Okay...get ready to bear down." the OB/GYN alerted. "This should do it...PUSH!"

With a powerful contraction seizing her, Beca dug her nails into Jesse's forearm and dropped the loudest F-bomb in the history of Cedar's as she delivered their son into the capable hands of Dr. Brooks. After a quick clean up, their crying newborn, still connected by its cord, was placed skin to skin on his mother's front where both were covered with a clean sheet while the birthing team tended to the afterbirth.

"You did it." Jesse praised, pressing his lips to Beca's then gently placed a kiss to their son's beanie covered head. "Look at him...he's beautiful."

"Hey little weirdo." she spoke softly, rubbing his back while smiling tiredly at his tiny scrunched up face. When his blue eyes opened and connected with hers, she gasped and instantly fell in love with the little person she carried in her belly and was now responsible for. "Happy Birthday."

Within the hour of birth Jesse cut the umbilical cord while Beca provided sustenance to their son. With her maternal instincts in full swing, she was a natural as she held him to her bosom and embraced her new role as mother. All Jesse could do was watch the beautiful scene unfold before him and fall deeper in love with the woman of his dreams.

..ooOoo..

After Beca and their son succumbed to sleep, Jesse tore himself away and removed the scrubs that had been loaned to him. It was time to make his way to the waiting room and share the good news.

"Where are the grandparents?" Jesse called out and slapped his hands together, startling everyone. They had been there for more than twenty-four hours and were in various states of consciousness. "Wake up everyone!"

Alexandria was first to her feet with her ex-husband and Jesse's parents closely behind.

"Well?" All four asked at the same time.

"4:32am, six pounds, two ounces and sixteen inches long." Jesse beamed. "He's perfect."

"He's a tiny thing." Alex was the first to acknowledge her son-in-law as she flattened her hand over her chest and teared up. "I can't wait to hold him."

All four grandparents hugged and congratulated each other, then pulled Jesse into a group hug.

"He's compact just like your feisty wife." Jesse's mom joked. She was very fond of Beca and considered her to be family long before the engagement. "I really love that girl."

"Yes ma'am, that little lady of yours is something else." The Swanson matriarch added with affection and slapped his son's back. "When can we see them?"

"Well...you could probably sneak a peak but they're sleeping right now." he sighed, already missing them. "She's pretty wiped out."

"Jesse, how's our daughter?" Professor Mitchell asked with genuine concern. "Is she okay?"

"Sir...she's better than okay. See for yourself." Jesse could hardly contain his emotions as he whipped out his cell phone and showed them photos taken minutes after birth with Beca kissing and snuggling their bundle of joy. "She's incredible and already an amazing mother." he praised, wiping his eyes.

"Hellooooo! What about us?" Fat Amy led the group as they congregated around Jesse and both sets of grandparents. "We're like dying over here."

The gang couldn't be more excited for their newest addition as they huddled around Jesse's phone while Benji distributed cigars to everyone. It became clear that this had become the happiest occasion for these young adults.

..ooOoo..

A few hours later when everyone had gone home, Chloe and Benji were asked to stay behind. Sitting up in her hospital bed, Beca cradled their baby in the crook of her arm while she and Jesse doted over him. Knocking on the open door they entered and approached the happy parents.

"That is the cutest baby I've ever seen." Chloe gushed, planting herself in a chair next to Beca while Jesse stood up and had a bromance moment with Benji. "He's so little."

"Yeah he is." Beca smiled affectionately as she swooned over her newborn. "He's got the most delicious dimpled cheeks. I can eat him up whole, and I think I will." Making gobbling sounds she showered her sleepy baby with kisses while he cooed, Chloe was mesmerized by her friend's transformation.

"Who are you?"

Beca chuckled. "I'm telling you Chlo, out of everything I've done in my life, this little guy tops it." her hormones were still out of sync causing her to become emotional. "As soon as he was born it was like flipping a switch. I've never felt more protective and never loved anything as much."

"Did you ever think you would be where you are right now?" Chloe asked, gently stroking his soft cheek. "You know...married with a kid at twenty-four?"

"Hell no!" she exclaimed. "If you remember, my dad forced me to go to Barden and I wanted _nothing_ to do with anyone. Dating wasn't even an option because I was dead set against relationships of _any_ kind, and I considered children to be on the same level as maggots."

Chloe couldn't hold back her laughter. "So, tell me what happened to the tattooed badass with the scary ear-spike?"

Beca gave her question some thought before answering.

"She finally let her walls down and let people in." The new mother glanced at Jesse who was animated and deep in conversation with his best buddy. "And then she fell in love."

The two acknowledged the moment and became teary eyed. Over the last few years their friendship had blossomed into much more, they were closer than sisters who would often finish each other's thoughts and sentences. Together they led the Bellas to countless victories, including winning World's after graduation and before the wedding. They were always there for each other during happy and difficult times. With Aubrey getting them involved with the singing competition, their co-captainship of the TreBellas had won them the prestigious title of Sing-Off champion and boost their popularity as they continued to dominate the billboard charts, earning gold and platinum records. With the proceeds of their success, they were all set for life.

"Are you done now." Chloe asked. "You know, having babies?"

"No...we want a little girl." Beca had a brief moment of sadness as she remembered her life threatening miscarriage, then redirected her attention to her son. "Besides, he needs a sibling...or two."

"Yeah he does." Chloe placed her hand over Beca's. "It'll happen my friend."

Beca acknowledged her comment with a nod then wiped a fallen tear away. Losing her daughter was the worst time in her life and nearly destroyed her relationship with Jesse. Had it not been for her mother's visit and friends setting her straight, she would have lost everything. Noticing it had gotten too quiet, Benji jumped in with both feet.

"That's one good looking boy you've got there. Thank God he takes after his mother." he joked, kissing Beca's cheek. "When he's old enough I can't wait to wow him with my magic."

"He's going to _love_ that." Beca couldn't help grinning at the thought of her one of her best friends putting on magic shows for a bunch of crying toddlers. "Uncle Benji will no doubt be his favorite uncle... _ever_."

Jesse was all smiles as Beca went on then decided it was a good time to bring up something important. Taking his place next to Beca on the bed he got everyone's attention.

"So, you're probably wondering why we wanted to see you in private." The couple nodded, waiting to hear the rest. "Well, Beca and I have discussed it, and we would like you two to be our son's godparents." he paused to look at Beca who was half listening as she smothered their barely awake baby with loud sloppy kisses that warmed his heart. He was loving this new side of Beca but had to refocus. "If anything happens to us, we want you to take care of him."

Chloe broke down at the sentiment while Benji gripped her shoulder.

"Thanks guys, I think I can speak for both of us..." he glanced at Chloe who was still dabbing moisture from her eyes. "We would be honored."

"Awesome! We'll have the hospital records updated before we're discharged."

"So what about you two?" Beca asked, fishing for information. "You've been together for a while. Any plans?"

"Um...about that." Benji emptied his lungs then looked to Chloe who gave him a single nod. "A few weeks ago when we took that trip to Vegas, well...um, we...um." he struggled to get the rest out. "We...eloped. Amy and Bumper were our witnesses."

"You did what?" The new parents asked at the same time. "You're married?"

"You sneaky little bitch!" Beca placed their sleeping baby in his incubator then took hold of Chloe's left hand that she had been hiding. Sure enough she was wearing a rather ornate diamond bridal set. Letting out a sigh of annoyance for not recognizing the signs earlier, Beca inquired further. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Wait! There's more." The ginger blinked hard and took deep breaths. "We haven't told anyone about this." Benji put a supportive arm around his wife and encouraged her to continue. "Okay...here goes." she smiled lovingly at her spouse of one month then ripped the bandaid off. "In about six months, your son is going to have a cousin."

Beca and Jesse exchanged shocked expressions then fell over each other with laughter. For once the news wasn't about them and they could sit back and enjoy the moment while they congratulated their closest friends, who were following in their footsteps.

This was a very different time for these young people. They were college graduates, part of a successful a cappella supergroup and now they were moving on to fruitful careers, marriage and family.

Where the TreBellas were a forced collaboration of two a cappella groups for a singing competition, Logan Alexander Swanson would be the first offspring to forever unite the once rival Bellas and Treblemakers of Barden University.

The End...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this little novel and for supporting me with your reviews and PM's. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. A special thanks to my Beta for her editing expertise who kept me going throughout this process when I doubted myself. Writing these stories is easy but sharing them with the world is a leap of faith. Thanks again.

~A~


End file.
